Good Girl Sakura
by Li loverz
Summary: Li had always been the apple of Sakura's eye, but she never had the courage 2 confess her feelings 2 him. Luckily though, he's finally given her a chance, but what happens when Eriol's jealousy ruins her dream come true? He has Tomoyo, but she isnt enough
1. The Exciting Day

chapter 1:The Exciting Day

"Ahhh!!! " Sakura screamed, hearing her alarm clock go off.

"Hi Kaijju." Sakura looked up to see her brother peeking into her bedroom after hearing her scream. "You better hurry up or you'll be late for school."

"I have no school today." She said, laying back down and pulling the covers back over her head.

"You sure about that? Look." He pointed to her calendar.

"You look at it." She retorted getting out of bed. She walked over to her beautiful pink Sakura calender and looked at the date, her eyes scanning the paper swiftly.

"HOOOEEE!!!!"

"Told ya"

"Not now Touya I'm gonna be late!!

It was 10 minutes to 8 and Sakura was going to be late...again. She scrambled around her room looking for her school uniform. Yes, she was Sakura Kinomoto, a beautiful 16 year old girl with shoulder length auburn hair. She lived with her  
Dad Fujitaka and her older brother Touya. She was almost always late but made it up with her smarts.

"Touya, have you seen my hat?" Sakura said running in and out of different rooms looking for it.

"Yep, you dropped it in your closet last night." said Touya from downstairs.

"Thanks a lot, well I'll see ya after school, oh and Yukito said he wanted to meet you at 7:30." She looked at the clock and sweatdropped. "...which was 30 minutes ago."

"WHAT?!" He nearly spit out all his coffee as he sprang out of his chair to find his shoes. Sakura just calmly left the house and rollerbladed down the street.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At school:

"Hey Sakura, whats wrong, you were later then usual."

"Oh it's nothing Tomoyo, I thought that it was Saturday but obviously it's not." Sakura said while walking with her best friend Tomoyo Daidouji. Tomoyo was a very nice person with long black hair that glistened in the light, and beautiful saphire eyes that twinkled every time she thought about taping her Sakura.

"So! Did you finish your home ec. project?" asked Tomoyo.

"WHAT!!!! I totaly forgot, man I'm already flunking that class why do I have to make things worse?" Moments later the school bell rang throughout all the halls, signaling that it was time to go to their class.

"Come on the bell just rang Sakura were going to be late! I'm NEVER late." said Tomoyo grabbing Sakura's hand and racing  
off to their first class, home ec.

"Well well well, I'm glad that you could join us today Miss Sakura and ....Miss Tomoyo?" Said a shocked teacher looking at Tomoyo with big round eyes.

"I can understand Miss Sakura being late but you Miss Daidjoji, you're never late."said the teacher. Tomoyo looked at Sakura with a glare

"Hehehe" Sakura laughed nervously. They both went to sit down at their desks Tomoyo right next to Sakura and Sakura right in front of Syaoran.

"Sakura, why were you late today...again." Asked an interested Syaoran, while leaning over Sakura's shoulder breathing into her ear.

_'Oh my god, look how close he is to me, ok stay cool Sakura no need to make him suspicious, remember you don't want him to know and he's not breathing into your ear on purpose. '_

"Umm...hm....I was late today because...Uh.. I thought that today was Saturday, isn't that funny? Ehehe... Sakura stuttered for words as Syaoran leaned back in his chair and looked at her as if he were about to laugh.

"Ha that's new Sakura, I've never heard that one before." Syaoran laughed to himself.

"It's not funny Syaoran and I'm not lieing either." Sakura was about to explode from blushing so much because at that time Syaoran burst into a fit of laughter.

"Miss Sakura, Mr. Li, I would appreciate it if you would pay attention in my class." Sakura and Syaoran looked at the teacher while everyone else looking at them snickered,and nodded a yes to him to tell him they understood.

"Thank you, now hopefully everyone did their projects. Please turn them in on my desk after class." The teacher eyed Sakura  
knowing that she probably didn't do it. "In the mean time please take out your books on cooking and turn to page 161." Sakura did what she was told and opened her backpack to reaveal a finished home ec. project lying on top of her books.

"HOOOEEE!" Sakura gasped. She picked up the perfectly made project in her hands and examined it.

_'How is this finished I know that I at least started it butI definitly know that I didn't finish it. Oh wait!'_ "DUH" Sakura said out loud. Everyone turned their heads to look at her. Sakura blushed and faced her desk with her hands in her lap.

_'I remember now, I had Syaoran come over to help me with it and we both finished it. When it was done it was about 9:00 and I was really tired. Thats probably why I don't remember that I finished it.' _Sakura thought. She smiled at herself at the thought of being alone with Syaoran, after all she was 16 and she was old enough to have a boyfriend, so why not go out with Syaoran? The reason was Syaoran was her friend and has been her friend for a long time, so it would be a little akward, wouldn't it?

The bell rang yet again and Sakura along with everyone else turned in their projects and left the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school:

"Bye Sakura I'll see you on Monday." Tomoyo said waving to Sakura while getting into her limo. Sakura waved back to herand was just starting to walk home when she heard someone call out her name.

"SAKURA! WAIT UP!"

Sakura looked to see who it was and saw Syaoran running up to her. He bent over holding his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Sa..ku..ra..." He panted.

"What is it Syaoran." Sakura looked at him confused.Hestood up, finally catching his breath enough to talk normally.

"Do you need a ride home? I mean it's because you usually walk with Tomoyo and you might get bored walking all by yourself."

"Oh, um that's really sweet of you but I'll be alright it's fine." Sakurathought in her head, _' Why the hell did you just say that? He's offering you a ride home and all you can say is 'no'? you're so stupid Sakura.'  
_  
"Are you sure" he asked again.

"Oh yeah, don't worry about it besides it's not a long way to walk, I'll be fine." Sakura said hitting herself mentally.

"Well ok I'll see you on Monday then I guess, bye Sakura." Syaoran waved to her as he walked to his green convertable. Sakura watched as he sped off in the other direction, clearly regretting the fact that she had told him no.

_' Hmm another boring weekend. I bet that I wont be doing anything at all other eat and sleep...manI really wishI had said yes. This is going to be a great weekend.' _Sakura said to herself sarcastically.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sakura's House:

"Wow this is going to be a great weekend!" Sakura jumped up and down and twirled around in circles happily. She had just gotten a phone call from Tomoyo inviting her to a party.

"When is is Tomoyo? Where is it Tomoyo? How long is it Tomoyo?" she asked overexcited.

"Hold on Sakura say it again but a little more slowly." Tomoyo said sweatdropping.

"Ok, When is it, where is it, and how long is it?

"Hm. It's at my place tomorrow night at 8:00, and it's a sleep over but since you live so close to me you can go home anytime you want." Tomoyo clapsed a hand to her cheek with her eyes glistening dangerously." I wonder who's going to be there...Naoko,Chiharu, Takashi, Rika, Eriol, oh and not to mention Syaoran." Tomoyo finished, smiling to herself knowing full well what Sakura's expression must have looked like.

"Hooeee..." Sakura blushed at the sound ofhis name.

"Sakura? Are you still there?" Tomoyo said, a hint of a smirk through her voice.

"Oh yeah, um should I bring anything?"

"No, just bring yourself." Tomoyo said, still smiling.

"Oh ok, I'll see you tomorrow then, bye Tomoyo." She hung up, the sound of Syaoran's name made her blush so much and she didn't even know why. She knew she liked him...for a long time too. But she was still confused on why he still managed to make her heart melt every time he talked to her.

Later that evening, Sakura got ready for bed thinking about the next day.

_'Syaoran is going to be there, what am I going to do? I like him but I'm too scared to tell him.' _She thought. _'Perhaps...I should do something to try and get him to notice me. I'm too shy though.' _She stiffened her back, her expression serious._ 'Well, all that is going to change. I am going to show him a Sakura he's never seen before.'  
_  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha, I left you guys a cliffy hope you all liked my first fic and chappie.Well I'll be updating shortly so I wont try to make you wait too long. Thnx so much oh and RR!

(ok erm...I was reading over this fic and I suddenly realizes how gay and dumb the first chapter sounded. I made so many mistakes ew. Anyway I quickly went through it and made some changes so hopefully it sounded better. At least by a little. I didn't try to make it all that great since this fic is already finished but w.e :) )


	2. Party Time

Chapter 2: Party Time!!!! 

It was about 8:00 in the morning and the sun leaked into a room and onto a beautiful teenage girl. Her eyes opened revealing big pools of emerald that squinted from the contact of the suns rays.

"Yes todays Saturday, so what's the first thing on my list that I am going to do today?"Sakura was wide awake remembering that the party was that night. She was going to call Tomoyo and ask her if she would like to help her change from the old Sakura to a totaly different Sakura. After she got dressed she went to her phone and called her.

"Hello, Tomoyo Daidouji speaking."

"Hi Tomoyo, I have a few errands to do today and I was wondering if you would like to go shopping with me." Sakura said knowing her friend would say yes.

"Would I ever!" Tomoyo said excitedly. "I would love to go shopping with you Sakura, ok we'll have to get some shoes oh and some really cute tank tops and..."

"Tomoyo Tomoyo listen, um I need you to go shopping with me because I'm going to try and impress Syaoran tonight at the party."Sakura held her breath waiting for an explosion from the other end of the phone and just as she had expected Tomoyo screamed happily.

"Oh My Gosh Sakura it's about time, you've liked him since forever, this is soooo great, ok we have to start imediately I'll be over at your house in ten minutes." and before Sakura could answer, she hung up.

-------------------------------------------  
DING DONG!!!

"I'll get it" said Sakura running to the door.

"Hi Sakura" Sakura opened the door and found Tomoyo standing in the doorway. She was wearing a skimpy looking top and tight fitting jeans with high heeled boots with her hair in one long ponytail.  
"lets go" "But..."Sakura tried but Tomoyo interrupted her.  
"No buts Sakura, we need to find you the perfect outfit or outfits and get you ready for Syaoran. And the only place to go is to 'Outfit Palace'. And trust me we're going to need all the time we can get cause this is going to be a long day.

Outfit Palace:(Lame name I know)

"Wow, these outfits look great, a little skimpy but great" Sakura said while walking around the clothes. She was surounded by leather skirts, leather tops, leather boots, and even leather whips. They should have called the place 'Leather Palace' instead of 'Outfit Palace.  
She was thinking about asking Tomoyo about her opinion on a really short tanktop when Tomoyo shoved a whole pile of clothes into her arms.

"Ok Sakura try these on for me and then come show me, if we have to we'll buy all of them" said Tomoyo pushing Sakura towards to fitting rooms.

Click!

Tomoyo looked towards Sakura's fitting room and saw a completely transformed Sakura walk out.

"Holy...."

"What is it Tomoyo? You don't like it huh?" Sakura pouted. "I actually like this outfit"

"Don't be so stupid Sakura, of course I like it. And if that outfit looks great on you then all the other ones will too, come on lets go pay and then we'll go to your house and get ready for tonight." Sakura then went and changed into her normal clothes, paid for them, and they both started off to her house.

"You know what? Why don't you get ready by yourself, but don't come to the party till eight-thirty, by that time everyone will be there and you'll get to make the grand enterance. Besides I have to invite everyone in when they come. Oh and Sakura don't be late please.

"Um ok Tomoyo" and with that said they both went their seperate ways.

------------------------------------------------------

The Party:

Tomoyo pov:

' I can't wait till Syaoran sees Sakura, his jaw is going to hit rock bottom. And then I'll watch as Sakura walks all over him making him obey her every command. Muahahahaha. (clears throat)I'm over it'

DING DONG!!!!

"Coming!!" Tomoyo opened the door and saw Takashi and Chiharu standing there both holding hands. (they're going out)

"Hey you guys glad you could make it, just go and make yourselves more comfortable everyone else will be here shortly"

A few more times Tomoyo opened her door and saw Syaoran,Eriol, and Rika. She invited them in and they all made themselves comfortable.

'Now all we have to do is wait till Sakura comes, I better go get my video camera.' thinking to herself Tomoyo ran upsatirs. Minutes passed and Tomoyo had finally found her camera when the bell rang, once again.

DING DONG!!!!!

'That must be her.' thought Tomoyo. " Syaoran could you please get that for me that must be Sakura" she said.

"Yeah sure" said Syaoran as he walked towards the door. he put his hand on the knob and opened the door.

---------------------------------------------------

He he he another cliffy hope you all liked it, I know that it probably had no meaning but the next chapter will be a lot better I promise. RR!!!!!


	3. Sakura?

Disclaimer: I forgot to say this on all of my other chapters so I'm saying it now. I do not own ccs  
  
I only own this little fic of mine.  
  
...................................................................................................................................................  
  
Chapter 3: Sakura?  
  
Syaoran pov:  
  
'Sakura is late again as always,geez why cant she.....' but his thoughts were cut off as soon as   
  
he saw Sakura.  
  
"H..h..hi..(gulp) Sakura" Syaoran was speechless. Sakura was wearing mostly all leather. She   
  
had on a tight leather skirt with black webbed stockings which were covered with knee high boots  
  
almost exactly like Tomoyos. Her top showed a little of her bellybutton and had a slit across   
  
the chest area low enough to show some cleaveage, and down the left side of the shirt there was  
  
another slit which had a zipper.  
  
..................................................................................................................................................  
  
Tomoyo pov:  
  
' There she is, oh, and look at Syaoran, ha, he is speechless. Tomoyo you rock. Why don't we  
  
tape a little of this exciting moment.' Tomoyo slowly tiptoed downstairs so she wouldn't draw   
  
any attention to herself and hid behind one of her huge plants that were decorated with confetti  
  
and started taping.   
  
..................................................................................................................................................  
  
Normal pov:  
  
"What's wrong Syaoran, is there something on me?" Sakura asked innocently knowing that her  
  
little plan was working. By the end of tonight, Syaoran would be like putty between her skinny  
  
little fingers. She then turned around in a circle acting as if there really was something on her.  
  
"Um.. theres nothing on you Sakura." Syaoran said feverishly.  
  
"Are you sure? Ok then, can I ask for your opinion? I went shopping today with Tomoyo and   
  
Tomoyo and I picked out all kinds of outfits, but I liked this one better, so..how do you think   
  
I look in this?" Sakura said while moving closer to Syaoran.  
  
"You look delicious..um I mean great!! Syaoran blushed and quickly walked over to the bar where  
  
drinks were already made and took a shot. He chugged it down in one mouthfull and went to sit  
  
on the couch as far away from Sakura as possible. Sakura and how dense she was didn't   
  
understand what he meant and just shrugged it off and sat down at one of the bar stools. Tomoyo   
  
then came into the room right after she hid her video camera.  
  
"Hi Sakura I can see that you finally made it." Tomoyo said as she winked.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, wow this place looks great, you really did a good job." Sakura looked around the   
  
huge room she was standing in. There was confetti in all the plants,a circle of bean bags for them  
  
to sit on and chat, a big space in the middle of the room for dancing which had a specially made   
  
glass floor with different colored lights on the ceiling over it, and even a mini arcade room Tomoyo   
  
had specially made so her and her friends would never get bored.(which almost never happened)  
  
"Thanks so much Sakura, now lets see, why don't we all have a few drinks to get the party   
  
going!!" Tomoyo turned on her surround sound stereo and danced over to the bar and sat down   
  
next to Sakura.  
  
"Great job Sakura, you practically had him kissing your shoes, oh and by the way you look great.  
  
And don't forget I picked out that outfit so you owe me big" Tomoyo said smiling devilishly.  
  
"I wont and thanks. But...  
  
"No buts Sakura you came here to have a good time and to be with Syaoran so thats what you're  
  
going to do ok? Now get out there and show Syaoran your dance moves. In the mean time   
  
there's a ravishing young fellow with blue hair that I would like to get to know better." Tomoyo  
  
left Sakura at the bar as she walked over to Eriol who was standing all alone watching Takashi  
  
and Chiharu dance. Sakura watched as she saw Tomoyo walk out to the dance floor with Eriol  
  
just as a slow song came on. She saw the two couples dancing and looked at Syaoran who was  
  
talking with Naoko and Rika. She sighed and started talking to herself.  
  
"Ok Sakura, you are going to go out there and ask Syaoran to dance, it's no big deal, the worst  
  
he can say is no." Sakura stood up and took a glass of really expensive grape wine and chugged  
  
it down, but one led to another and soon enough Sakura was drunk. She finally walked over to   
  
Syaoran who was in tha arcade playing a karate game. He turned around to see Sakura right   
  
next to him.  
  
"Hey Sakura" he said, his mind back on the video game.  
  
"Dance with me" she said.  
  
"Huh?" he asked.  
  
"Dance with me please" Sakura said giving him the puppy eye look.  
  
"Um sure ok" With that Sakuras' eyes lit up and she ran him over to the dance floor and wrapped  
  
her arms around his neck and looked him in the eyes.   
  
"Do you like me Syaoran?" Syaoran could tell she was drunk by the smell of wine in her breath.  
  
he didn't answer.  
  
"Do you like me Syaoran?" she asked again. Getting a little impatient.  
  
"Umm..."  
  
Sakura stopped dancing and looked at him.  
  
"Fine, then if you don't want to tell me then I'll just have to find out." and with that said, Sakura   
  
took Syaorans hand and pushed him onto the couch, straddling him. She was just about to kiss  
  
him when he pulled her off of him and stood up.  
  
"What's wrong Syaoran? Sakura asked as she got a little dizzy from all the wine.  
  
"You're drunk"   
  
"So what." Sakura and Syaoran were the only ones in the room except for Naoko and Rika who   
  
passed out on the couch. Eriol and Tomoyo were nowhere in sight, but Sakura and Syaoran  
  
had a pretty good idea of where they were since they heard a lot of squeaking bed springs  
  
upsatirs.  
  
"I am practically throwing myself at you and you're backing off?" Sakura was mad,and the alcohol  
  
in her system didn't help either. She got up and stomped towards Syaoran and pointed a finger to  
  
his chest. "I'll admit it, I do have a crush on you and I have had one for a very long time, this is   
  
your only chance so take it or leave it!!!!" She yelled at him as she stormed out of the mansion  
  
slamming the door behind her. Syaoran stood there shocked at the outburst Sakura has just had.  
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
Sakura pov:  
  
"How dare reject me, maybe I am drunk but so what, I got all dressed up for him and after all that  
  
he turnes me down. AARRRGGHH!!! I am going to take a nice long bath.   
  
...............................................................................................................................................  
  
Syaoran pov:  
  
' Geez, is it that time of the month already? No wonder she's in a bad mood.' Syaoran thought to   
  
himself. He had just left the party and was on his way to his car. He took out his keys, stepped  
  
into the car, and started off home. While he was at a stoplight he saw a frusterated Sakura  
  
walking on the sidewalk.  
  
' What is she doing walking, and all alone.' He looked at his watch and saw that it was already  
  
12:00. ' I better give her a ride home.' He pulled over to the sidewalk and rolled down his window.  
  
"Hey Sakura, let me give you a ride home, it's late"  
  
"No, go away I don't want your car cooties getting all over my outfit." Sakura said still walking.   
  
Syaoran smiled at what she had just said.  
  
"Come on you're drunk, let me give you a ride home." Syaoran had gotten out of his green   
  
convertable and was now standing in front of Sakura.  
  
"GO AWAY!!!!..I...i..." Sakura wobbled a little and then fainted. Syaoran gasped as he caught  
  
Sakura in his arms.  
  
' Oh Sakura' he thought.'That;s what happens when you get drunk.' He was dragging Sakura   
  
to his car when someone honked at him.  
  
BEEP BEEP!!!! "HEY GET A ROOM!!!!" and then the car sped off.  
  
Syaoran stood there and sweat dropped. He then carefully lifted Sakura into his car and drove off  
  
to her house.While driving, he glanced at Sakura through the corner of his eye and suddenly   
  
realized how beautiful she was. He watched her as her chest raised up and down from breathing   
  
and then looked at her glossy pink lips. He felt like bending over to kiss her at that very moment   
  
but held back the urge. Suddenly he realized that he was already at her house. He got out of his  
  
car and lifted out a surpurisingly light Sakura. He was walking up the stairs to her house just   
  
when Touya jumped out of the house, ready to strangle Syaoran.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing holding my little sister kid" He asked hotly.  
  
' Here we go, this is going to take a lot of explaining' Syaoran sighed.  
  
.....................................................................................................................................................  
  
A/N: There this is my third chappie and I won't be updating this fic till I get some more reviews.  
  
So you see that button down there? Yeah that one. Please click on it. Tell me what you think  
  
about my first fic so far and give me some tips so I can make it better. Tata ya'll. ^_* 


	4. I Apologize

Thank you all for all you wonderful reviews. I know that it's going a little fast but this is my first fic  
  
and I just wanted to get to the juicy parts.And i'll try my best to make the chapters a lot more  
  
longer. Anywayz on with the story.  
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
Chapter 4: I apologise  
  
Sakura woke up with a terrible headache. She couldn't remember anything about the party. She  
  
could only remember up to the part she got drunk.  
  
" My head hurts, and why am I still in my clothes.?" she got up and dragged herself downstairs.  
  
" Good morning Touya, what's wrong?" Touya was aready downstairs watching T.V. looking irritated.  
  
" It's about time you got up squirt, it's already 12 in the afternoon, man you were really drunk."  
  
He gave her a glare.  
  
" I was drunk? I don't remember getting drunk." Sakura sat down on the couch and Touya turned  
  
off the T.V.  
  
" Sakura, you were so drunk you fainted. And guess who brought you home." Touya said   
  
clenching a fist." I'll give you a hint, he's the guy I always call a gaki."  
  
" Who?" Sakura asked still confused. Touya fell anime style.  
  
" It's that Li kid. I got so mad when I saw him carrying you I......"he couldn't finish his sentence  
  
for Sakura cut him off.  
  
" What did you do? Oh Onii-Chan you better not have hurt him." Sakura was holding  
  
her cheeks knowing what her Onii-Chan might have done.  
  
"Don't worry squirt, I didn't lay a hand on him, although I tried my best not to.' Sakura gave him a   
  
death glare. She got up and got right in his face.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO?!!!!!!!" She yelled.  
  
" Just had a little talk with him." Touya backed away from Sakura leaning against the back of the   
  
couch." You spit when you talk did you know that?"   
  
" AAARRRGGGHHH!!! WHAT KIND OF TALK?!!!!"   
  
" I'm not telling, you'll get more mad at me." Sakura was getting blood red. She was about to   
  
stomp upsatirs when Touya stopped her.  
  
"Fine fine, I'll tell you everything that I said to him including what happened when he brought you   
  
home." Sakura then sat down again listening intently.  
  
Flashback....................................................  
  
" I said what are you doing holding my little sister?" Touya went over to Syaoran and grabbed   
  
Sakura out of his hands.  
  
" Nothing, I was just bringing her back from the party. And..."  
  
" I thought that it was a sleep over."   
  
" It is a sleepover but Sakura fainted and I thought that it would be best if Sakura were to come   
  
home." Syaoran was walking back to his convertable when Touyas hand pulled him back.  
  
" We need to talk more, come inside I need to put Sakura to bed." Touyas grip on Syaoran   
  
tightened and Syaoran did what he was told. Both of them went inside the perfectly clean  
  
house. Syaoran sat down on the sofa waiting for Touya to re enter the room. He took a look   
  
around and spotted a picture of a beautiful young woman.  
  
' She must be Sakura's mother, wow she was pretty' Syaoran thought while still looking  
  
around. Touya then entered. He sat down on the sofa as far away from Syaoran as possible.  
  
"Start talking gaki. I want to know everything from how Sakura got drunk to why Tomoyo  
  
couldn't bring her home instead of you." He clenched his fist and was ready to take a swing at   
  
Syaoran in case he said anything that he wouldn't like or approve of.  
  
" Umm. ok then. Sakura got drunk because she drank too much wine and the reason I brought  
  
Sakura home instead of Tomoyo was because.... she was a little..um..busy and everyone else  
  
were sleeping and I was the only one who was capable to take her home." Syaoran finished,  
  
smiling.  
  
" I don't believe you, Sakura fainted because you wanted her drunk so you could mess with   
  
her and the reason she fainted was because..."  
  
"Nononono, I would never do anything like that to Sakura and I am telling the truth and if you   
  
don't believe me then that's your problem. Now if you don't mind I would like to go home and   
  
sleep." and with that said Syaoran left the house and slammed the door, leaving Touya   
  
speechless.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
....................................................................................................................................................  
  
Normal pov:  
  
"OHMYGOSH TOUYA, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU THOUGHT THAT HE WOULD DO SUCH   
  
A THING. I better go and apologise to him. YOU JERK!!" Sakura pulled on her coat and   
  
started her walk to Syaorans house.  
  
"RING RING" Sakuras cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello a very irritated Sakura speaking." she answered. Still walking.  
  
"Geez, you're in a bad mood, ok what did Touya do this time?" the voice answered.  
  
"Oh hey Tomoyo, how did you know it was Touya that made me mad?" said Sakura.  
  
" I just have that special vibe Sakura.(Giggle) Would you stop it (Giggle)she'll hear you."  
  
someone on the other end then said "ok " and then all was silent.  
  
"Um Tomoyo...who was that? it sounds like a boy." Sakura stopped walking to listen to   
  
Tomoyos answer. "Come on speak up Tomoyo, I'm on to you." Sakura said smiling.  
  
" It's no one."  
  
"TOMOYO COME ON!!!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Ok it's Eriol, geez, you sure can scream Sakura." Tomoyo, hoping with Sakuras densness,   
  
that she wouldn't figure out what had happened that night."  
  
"What is Eriol doing at your house? Didn't he go home last night?  
  
"He's...umm..he was helping me with some......business. He's about to go home though.   
  
And yes he did go home last night."  
  
"Oh really and what kind of business were you guys doing? Tomoyo are you lieing to me?  
  
" Sakura frowned.  
  
"ummm...." Tomoyo hesitated."Oh Tomoyo come back to bed." Eriol said. "Hold on Sakura."  
  
Tomoyo said. Sakura heard Tomoyo put down the phone but could still hear their voices." Eriol,   
  
it's already 12 in the afternoon." "So what." "No, besides Sakura is on the phone and she knows   
  
you're here." "Does she know about last night?" "No" "Well tell her." "No way!" "Why not?"   
  
"Because.... because..." "Exactly, there is no reason not to tell her, you know she'll find out   
  
sooner or later" "You're right, I'll tell her." Tomoyo picked up the phone again.  
  
"Tomoyo? Is that you?" Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
" EriolandIslepttogetherlastnight." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Say what? What did you do? Say it a little slower."   
  
" I slept with Eriol last night."   
  
"YOU WHAT!!! I can't believe it."  
  
"I know, I'm ashamed of myself."  
  
"You know what, forget it, I can't talk about this. I am going to erase the thought of you and Eriol  
  
and talk about something else. Oh wait, strike that, I have to go to Syaorans house." Sakura   
  
said walking again.  
  
"Why? Oh never mind I think I know. It's about that fight that you had with him last night huh?"  
  
Tomoyo said.  
  
" What fight? What are you talking about?" Sakura held her breath waiting for her reply.  
  
" You don't remember?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"No I was drunk. Tomoyo what did I do, what happened?"  
  
"You and Li were arguing but I couldn't see cause I was a little... busy hehehe."  
  
"Enough, what was the argument about?" Sakura said impatiently.  
  
"All I could hear was that you said," I am practically throwing myself at you and you're backing off?"  
  
oh and I heard Li say, "You're drunk".Then I heard the door open and slam shut, I was guessing   
  
that you left.  
  
" Really? Now I really have to apologise to him. I'll talk to you later Tomoyo." Sakura hung up and  
  
stuck her cell back in her pocket. She then arrived at Syaorans apartment.  
  
"Here I go" She said and she rang the doorbell.  
  
............................................................................................................................................................  
  
Syaoran pov:  
  
" I love you Syaoran-Kun. be with me,I want you, I need you, right now." Sakura said.  
  
"Are you sure. I don't want you to regreat this Sakura." Syaoran said walking to Sakura, bringing his  
  
face down to hers.  
  
"Yes I'm sure." Sakura said. She tilted her head up to reach his. They both backed towards his king   
  
sized bed and let themselves fall. Their faces were close, agonizingly close. Slowly they started to  
  
move towards eachother and then.......Ding Dong!!!!  
  
"What? Oh, it was just a dream. Wait, a dream about me and Sakura...we almost....why that kind   
  
of dream? That isn't going to go away easily." He said outloud.He was ahving a little afternoon nap.  
  
DING DONG  
  
"Coming!!! Who could that be?" Syaoran got out of bed and walked to his door and  
  
opened it and saw Sakura, as soon as he opened the door he had no chance to say a hello   
  
or anything because she had all of a sudden started talking.  
  
"Hey Syaoran, I'm really sorry about everything that I might've said last night even though I don't   
  
remember and I just wanted to apologize to you." Sakura looked up from her feet and noticed that   
  
Syaoran had nothing but green boxers on. She blushed immensly and quickly spun around   
  
covering her eyes."Oh! Sorry Syaoran, I didn't... I thought...sorry." She stuttered.  
  
" What is it? Sakura?" He looked at her confused.  
  
" Look at what you're wearing, It's already about 12:30, I thought that you would be dressed.   
  
Syaoran looked down at himself and noticed what he was wearing and also blushed and grabbed  
  
a robe from his coat hanger.  
  
"Sorry Sakura.Umm. you can look now you know." Sakura turned around and opened two of her   
  
fingers, peeked ,and saw that he was clothed. She then lowered her hands.  
  
"Would you like to come in?" He offered. Sakura stood frozen to the spot.  
  
'Did he just invite you into his apartment? Yes he did, so all you have to do is say yes.' She   
  
thought to herself.  
  
"Yes" Sakura said. ' Good, now all you have to do is move one leg and then the other. There you  
  
go, good girl Sakura.  
  
Syaoran moved aside and let Sakura enter. He shut the door and then remembered the strange   
  
and very disturbing dream he had just had. He watched as Sakura walked around admiring what   
  
his apartment.  
  
"Wow, your apartment is really clean, unlike my brothers room. Your apartment is nice and   
  
cozy, that's good for this cold weather." Sakura sat down in a chair near the fireplace." And to   
  
think that you live all by yourself."  
  
"Yeah."Syaoran pulled up a chair and sat right in front of Sakura. "So what were you here for   
  
again? I didn't catch it the first time." He gazed at her nervous emerald eyes and smiled.  
  
"I came here to apologize about Touya, He told me everything and so I decided to come over  
  
personally. Also, you probably know that I was drunk last night and....well...I couldn't remember  
  
a thing. Then Tomoyo called and told me what she heard you and I say. She said that we both  
  
had an argument and I'm sorry about that too. I don't know exactly what it was about and I   
  
hope that I didn't do anything too stupid."Sakura looked down and started to twiddle with her   
  
fingers. She then looked up at him and practically melted, that smile he was giving her was too  
  
much for her to handle. She knew that she liked him and was hoping that he liked her too. But   
  
just thinking about it made her go insane."Syaoran, you don't think that you could tell me   
  
everything that I did while I was drunk, that way, if I did anything to hurt anyone, I  
  
can go apologize to them too?" At this point Sakura was about ready to faint. She was all alone  
  
with Syaoran, in his apartment, and she was so close to him too.  
  
"Sure, hmm,where should I start? Ok..." Syaoran then told her everything that she did and how   
  
she acted. He didn't want to lie to her, and he knew that she really wanted to know, so he told  
  
her everything down to the very last detail. "...and that's about it." Sakura stared at him with  
  
disbelief.  
  
"I....did that? No..no way." Sakura was at a loss for words. She had listened and stuck onto his  
  
every word. She caught everything that he had said. ' I can't believe that I told him how I feel,now   
  
he's going to hate me or be awkward around me. Oh no, oh no no no. This can't be happening.'  
  
Sakura was about ready to have a nervous breakdown. her eyes were really big with shock, her   
  
mouth was open to its fullest extent, and she was as frozen as a statue.  
  
"Sakura? Are you alright? Sakura? Syaoran tried to snap her out of her senses by snapping his  
  
fingers, by whistling, and even tried jumping up and down in front of her, but nothing worked.  
  
"There's only one more thing that I can think of ,here it goes." Syaoran leaned over and kissed   
  
Sakura smack dabb on the lips. It was as if she had seen a ghost(she hates ghosts)she   
  
jumped out of her chair and looked at Syaoran.  
  
"Wh..what did you just do?" Although she perfectly well knew the answer to her question, she  
  
just wanted to hear the words come from is own lips. The ones that she had just touched  
  
with her own. The ones that tasted so pure and sweet. The ones that she urged to touch again.  
  
" I..(cleared throat)...just kissed you." he blushed and faced the other way,hoping that Sakura   
  
hadn't seen.  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because you wouldn't snap out of your Sakura fantasy dream land. That was the only thing  
  
that I could think of, I've tried everything else." Sakuras heart sank.  
  
'He only kissed me to wake me up from my little trance? But,I thought that he kissed me cause  
  
he liked me. Wow, Sakura, you're really losing it. You know he can't like you. But then why did he   
  
have to KISS you instead of pinching myou or kicking you, ok forget about the kicking, but still he   
  
could've done something else other then kiss you. Is it possible? Does he like you' she thought still  
  
staring at Syaoran.  
  
' Ok why is she staring at me? Duh the kiss, why did you have to kiss her? You clould've pinched  
  
her or kicked her, you clould've done tons of other things to her.' "No shit sherlock" He said  
  
outloud.  
  
"Excuse me?" Sakura said looking offended.  
  
"Oh not you, I was talking to myself." Syaoran scratched the back of his head smiling stupidly.  
  
" Well, I did what I came for and I guess I better get going then." Sakura said heading towards the  
  
door.  
  
"Yeah, oh let me get that for you." Syaoran jumped in front of Sakura and opened the door for her.  
  
"Thanks Syaoran, i'll see you tomorrow at school." Sakura stepped out of the door and started her  
  
way back home.   
  
Syaoran watched her as she left, thinking about what he had just done. After she was gone from   
  
view he went back inside. he made himself some coffee to soothe him and to also wake him up   
  
from his little nap he had taken earlier. He was about to go back and fix his bed when someone   
  
rang his doorbell. 'Oh come on can't I get anytime alone?' Syaoran then left his messy  
  
blankets and opened the door.  
  
"What the..." Syaorans expression changed from irritated to both scared and irritated at the same  
  
time.  
  
"SURPRISE SYAORAN!!!!!!!"  
  
..................................................................................................................................................  
  
Sakura pov:  
  
"I am never going to get drunk ever again. I can't believe I told him everything. And it seems that   
  
everyone except for me has someone to care for, someone to look after, but for me, no, Sakura   
  
can't have anyone because she's too innocent, shes the almost perfect little girl. I hate this. I've   
  
tried to wear skimpy clothes for Syaoran and it worked a little, I think, what else do I have to do?  
  
Well, like always,I'll go to Tomoyo for help."  
  
...................................................................................................................................................  
  
Tomoyo pov:  
  
'Sakura really likes Syaoran. I know that she's willing to try everything she can to try and get his   
  
love. I definitely know that he liked her little outfit last night so I'll make sure that she keeps  
  
wearing the sexiest fashion outfits. Also I need to show her how to act in front of men, talk in   
  
front of men, and walk in front of men. She is going to learn everything from the best which is,   
  
Tomoyo Daidoji ! Here we go again, but this time Sakura will be Syaorans dream girl! This is going  
  
to be great.  
  
....................................................................................................................................................  
  
Normal pov:   
  
Sakura was only minutes away from her house when she decided to go to Tomoyos and visit.  
  
Knock Knock!!!!  
  
Seconds later Tomoyo opened the door and as soon as she saw Sakura, slamed it shut.  
  
"Tomoyo, it's me, whats wrong?" Sakura said pounding her fists on the door.  
  
"Sakura, what are you doing here? Go away, I need to get this finished." Tomoyo said through the   
  
door.  
  
"What are you doing? Let me see please?Come on I'm your best friend, let me in!"  
  
"Fine, but it won't be a surprise anymore."  
  
"I hate surprises anyway, open up." Sakura stood there as Tomoyo opened the door slowly.  
  
"Ok Sakura, I wanted this to be a secret but you ruined it." Tomoyo said going back to what she   
  
was doing. She sat down next to a pile of clothes and started her work.  
  
"What are you doing Tomoyo?" Sakura sat down in front of Tomoyo and watched as Tomoyos  
  
busy hands smartly cut and fold.  
  
" I'm making my Sakura new outfits to make Syaoran flip!" Tomoyo said throwing her hands in the  
  
air. Sakura held a shirt up to look at it.  
  
" Tomoyo, this is like what I used to wear, wheres the leather and mini skirts?" Sakura threw the   
  
shirt at Tomoyo playfully.  
  
" Sakura, I know that these clothes are just like the ones you used to wear. I'm doing this because  
  
I know that you will do anything to win Syaorans love but honestly leather doesn't suit you."  
  
Tomoyo got up and gave an outfit to Sakura. " Now go and try this on. Aren't these sexy?" Sakura   
  
obediently went into the bathroom and changed. Minutes passed and Sakura came out looking like  
  
the normal Sakura. She then answered Tomoyos question.  
  
"No, these clothes aren't sexy. I look like a baby." Tomoyo just ignored her.  
  
" Now that suits you Sakura. Come sit down." Tomoyo patted the spot next to her on the sofa.  
  
Sakura confusedly sat down, wondering what was in that little mind of Tomoyos.  
  
"But, Tomoyo how will Syaoran like me if I look like some little girl?"  
  
" Sakura you are a little girl, I know that I picked out most of those sexy outfits, but it's just not   
  
you Sakura. There are many other fish to catch out there, Syaoran is one that you've recently  
  
caught, and all you need to do now is fillet him. If he doesn't like you for who you are then forget it,  
  
he's not the one for you, even though you want him to be." Tomoyo held Sakura's hand in hers   
  
and assured her that if everything goes right, Syaoran and her will be together.  
  
"Wow Tomoyo, I didn't know that you could talk like that.And you know what? You're right, I   
  
shouldn't have to change myself for him. I'm going to just be myself." Sakura stood up and gave   
  
Tomoyo a bear hug and left her house.  
  
......................................................................................................................................................  
  
Next Day at School:  
  
Ring!!!  
  
"Good morning class, I hope that you all had a good weekend." Sensei said as Rika, Nikaru, Eriol,  
  
and Tomoyo snickered. But as for Sakura and Syaoran, they just slumped down in their seats.  
  
" Sakura, what happened to all the leather?" Syaoran whispered to Sakura.  
  
" Nothing, I'm not going to wear that kind of stuff for yo..um I mean I just don't like it anymore."  
  
Sakuras heart was beating so fast it felt as if it would burst right out of her chest.  
  
" Oh, ok then, Sakura, I don't think that it suited you anyway." he told her, but his   
  
thoughts suddenly kicked in 'Although when I saw you wearing all that revealing leather I felt like I   
  
could just...snap out of it Syaoran, how gross, how can you think about stuff like that?'   
  
" Really you think so?" Sakura turned around in her chair and now was facing Syaoran when the  
  
teachers voice called out.  
  
" I know that you two like eachother but can you stop flirting for one second and PAY ATTENTION?"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran blushed as everyone looked at them. Tomoyo looked at Sakura and winked.  
  
"Now I have some good news to tell you all. There is a play and guess whose going to perform in it?  
  
our class! We are going to start today and I am going to be giving you your roles. First lets do the   
  
girls." Sensei started to call out the girls names and their roles. But when he came to Sakuras name  
  
he stopped and smiled evily. "Miss Kinomoto, since you and Mr. Li like eachother so much, you   
  
both will have one of the special roles. Sakura, you will be Michelle and Syaoran you will be Brandon  
  
your roles along with two others, will be the main characters." He looked around and saw Tomoyo   
  
and Eriol flirting, holding hands, and giggling." And the other two characters will be Miss. Daidoji and  
  
Mr. Hiiragizawa." Tomoyo and Eriol stopped what they were doing and looked at the teacher." Now   
  
you four will be the main characters. No complaining or I'll be giving out detention slips." The teacher   
  
finished calling out the roles and started to hand out the profiles of each character. Sakura recieved   
  
hers and read:  
  
"Michelle is a snotty nosed girl. She always gets her way and she never listens to anything   
  
anyone says. Many boys say that she is a naughty girl. You are to make this character  
  
your own. You are to act out everything she says and does as if you were actually her.  
  
Below are the lines of your character.You are not allowed to change anything it says, you  
  
are to say it exactly as it is shown......."  
  
Sakura finished reading and sighed. "How am I supposed to act like that when I'm not really like that?   
  
And to think I'm working with Syaoran. This is going to be a nightmare."  
  
....................................................................................................................................................  
  
Syaoran pov:  
  
' Ok lets see what my character is like.' Syaoran thought as he opened the paper. He read:  
  
"Brandon is a stuck up brat. He likes to party and gets into a lot of trouble.  
  
He is also a player. You are to become this character, And the lines below  
  
are what you are going to memorize, you are not to change any of them,  
  
you will say them as they are written......"   
  
  
  
'Oh man I'm supposed to be a player? And to think, I'm working with Sakura.'   
  
.....................................................................................................................................................  
  
Normal Pov:  
  
Everyone had gotten their character profiles and were reading them. The teacher was now at his desk   
  
and cleared his throat for silence.  
  
" Now, settle down so I can tell you what the play is about. It's about these four teenagers which are  
  
you all." He pointed to Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo." These four teens are disobedient and   
  
well you can say just plain bad. Michelle, which is Sakura, is a girl who...well...gets herself into   
  
trouble a lot. She never listens to any one and likes to....fool around. Brandon,which is Syaoran  
  
is the bad boy kind of guy. He is a player, and also gets into trouble. Christina, which is   
  
Tomoyo, is also a bad girl like Michelle, she does everything bad you can think of. And Justin, which  
  
is Eriol, is best friends with Brandon, he smokes, he drinks, and that kind of stuff. Now those are the   
  
main characters. The rest of you have roles too but most of you will be extras, you know, the people   
  
who walk in the backround. And some of you are the teens that will get bullied by the guys. You   
  
catch my drift. Now tomorrow we will be starting the memorization of your lines and we will also start  
  
the acting just think of this play as our school made movie.Now before you can start your homework,  
  
I have a surpurise for you, Meiling,come on in!"   
  
....................................................................................................................................................  
  
A/N: dun dun dun. uh oh Meling is now in the picture. What will happen next? Wait and find out.  
  
R+R. Thank you for reading!!!!! And I also have another fic that I'm working on so if you want you   
  
can check that one out too. Tell me if I should go on or start a different fic. Thnx to Chibi Menchi  
  
for telling me about my name mix up. 


	5. uh oh

hey!!!! Geeze I finally updated. I couldn't do it before because I was having problems getting  
  
in. Soo ya now I got in and I can start updating my stories again. Thanx for reading my fic and  
  
remember please review!!!   
  
Chapter 6: Uh oh....  
  
Meiling stepped into the clasroom and looked around for Syaoran.  
  
" Holy shit, she's back." Sakura whispered to herself.  
  
"Welcome Meiling, please introduce yourself to the class." Sensei said motioning to the front of   
  
the room. Without saying anything, Meiling walked in front of the class.  
  
" Hey, I'm Meiling, Li's former fiance." She looked at Syaoran and stuck her tongue out at him.   
  
Sakura turned around again to look at Syaoran.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong? She called you by your last name?" Syaoran slumped down in his chair and  
  
whispered to Sakura.  
  
" She came over yesterday right after you left and took me by surprise. Then she started acting   
  
like she did before we so called, "broke up our engagement". You remember that right Sakura?"  
  
Sakura nodded her head yes and Syaoran continued."Well as politely as I could I reminded her  
  
that we weren't engaged anymore. Of course she still remembered that we weren't engaged but   
  
she just didn't want to admit it. So, you know Meiling, she started yelling and throwing stuff and I   
  
ended up sleeping on the couch." Syaoran finished folding his arms and slumped down even   
  
more in his chair. There was an awkward silence and then Sakura started laughing uncontrollably.  
  
Syaoran watched her laughing and it wasn't long before he started laughing too. Both Syaoran   
  
and Sakura didn't notice Meiling stomp up to them. She cleared her voice once, twice and then   
  
finally screamed at them.  
  
" WOULD YOU STOP LAUGHING!!! AND JUST TO REMIND YOU SAKURA LI'S MINE SO STAY  
  
AWAY!!!!" Meiling was breathing roughly with clenched fists as she walked to her desk which   
  
was next to Syaoran. Everyone was quiet except for the teacher who was so red he looked like   
  
a ready to pop pimple. He stomped over to Syaoran, Sakura, and Meiling.  
  
"YOU...YOU...YOU GUYS NEVER LISTEN!!! I SAY STOP TALKING BUT YOU JUST DON'T   
  
LISTEN!!! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH AND YOU MEILING YOU JUST GOT HERE AND YOU'RE   
  
ALREADY CAUSING TROUBLE. ALL THREE OF YOU, GO TO THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE!!!"  
  
He then stomped off towards his desk and dropped himself on his chair putting his face in his   
  
hands. Sakura and Syaoran looked at eachother and stood up along with Meiling. All three of   
  
them left the silent classroom and walked quietly down the hall to the principles office. All was  
  
quiet until Meiling broke the silence.  
  
" I'm sorry Syaoran, I just..."  
  
"You just what? You totaly embarrassed Sakura and me, you had the teacher come over and yell   
  
at us too, and you even had us sent to the principles office." Syaoran said trying to keep his voice  
  
nice and calm. Sakura just watched as she walked in between the two.  
  
" It wasn't ALL my fault. You were the ones who started laughing." Meiling said putting a finger in   
  
Syaorans face.  
  
" So what if we were laughing, what's it to you anyways?" Syaoran was now getting down to his   
  
last nerve. The both of them were throwing daggers at eachother as Sakura finally spoke up.  
  
" Look you guys...." Sakura was cut off because the both of them turned to her and yelled."WHAT  
  
IS IT?!!!" Sakura was taken aback as they both glared at her waiting for her reply. Then Meiling   
  
broke the silence again.  
  
" WHAT IS IT KINOMOTO? DO YOU WANT TO BE ALONE WITH SYAORAN SO YOU CAN   
  
FLIRT AND HOLD HANDS AND LAUGH SOME MORE? Sakura was now getting pumped, she   
  
clenched her fists and was inches from Meilings face and when she said calmly.  
  
" Look Meiling, it's great that your back, but that's no reason to be a total BITCH to me OR Syaoran,  
  
and you, see I've changed since the last time you've seen me. So trust me, if you want to start   
  
something with me I suggest that you hold it back or you'll end up with a little more then two buns   
  
on your head." And with that said Sakura walked ahead of them and stepped into the principles   
  
waiting room.  
  
....................................................................................................................................................  
  
Syaoran Pov:  
  
' WOAH!!! I've never seen that side of Sakura before(well except when she was drunk). Cool, I kinda   
  
like it.'   
  
....................................................................................................................................................  
  
Meiling Pov:  
  
' Geez, she really has changed. I kinda like this new Sakura. Hmmm... maybe we can even be  
  
friends.  
  
......................................................................................................................................................  
  
Normal Pov:  
  
Meiling and Syaoran walked into the waiting room seconds later after Sakura did. Syaoran   
  
looked at Sakura and noticed that she was still upset so he decided to try and calm her down.  
  
" Sakura?" He whispered so Meiling couldn't hear as he sat down next to Sakura. Sakura was too   
  
busy thinking about Meiling to even notice Syaoran was even talking to her.  
  
" Sakura?" he tried again, but still no answer. Syaoran meant to put his hand on her arm but   
  
ended up putting his hand on her leg instead. It was as if someone had poured ice cold water on   
  
her. Sakura jumped up and looked at Syaroan with a surpurised expression on her face. Meiling  
  
just sat in her chair and looked at her and Syaoran confused. Syaoran, almost as fast as Sakura,   
  
had jumped up too and started apologizing.  
  
" Sorry Sakura, I didn't mean to...I'm really sorry."Sakura watched as Syaoran was talking. For   
  
some reason she had gone deaf and she only watched as his lips moved. At the time, she was   
  
only thinking about what he had just done, then her ears suddenly turned back on." Oh please  
  
forgive me, I didn't mean to." Syaroan had taken a hold of her hand and was now inches away from   
  
her. Meiling watched as her face started to get red. It was as if someone was pouring boiling hot   
  
water into her head, you could see her eyes start to get the same exact color as her face.  
  
"Excuse me, am I in the room or am I in the room?" Meiling was now so mad her hair was starting   
  
to turn red too. Sakura and Syaoran realized how close they were and quickly backed away from   
  
eachother blushing. Then suddenly the principles door opened and he motioned them to come   
  
inside.  
  
"Please sit down." He said. They did as they were told and sat down in a chair.  
  
" Now, tell me what happened." The principle had his hands folded under his chin as he waited   
  
patiently.Meiling then started the conversation.  
  
" Well, Syaoran and Sakura were both laughing while I was talking and that was it. The teacher  
  
got mad and told them to go to the office but he wanted me to go too because he thought that I   
  
should take them."   
  
" THAT IS SUCH A BIG FAT LIE!!!!!" Sakura had had just about enough of Meiling. She was up in   
  
her chair and was giving Meiling a death glare and believe me if looks cloud kill Meiling would be   
  
long gone. Syaoran, surprised at her outburst was shocked but also impressed, he just watched   
  
intently as Sakura chewed out Meiling.  
  
"MISS SAKURA, PLEASE SIT DOWN!!!!" The teacher slammed a fist on his desk and all was silent   
  
again."Now Syaoran,why don't you tell us what happened." Syaoran looked at the principle, then to   
  
Meiling, and then to Sakura. He stared at her for a while and then told the whole story, when he was   
  
finished the principle gave all three of them the glare and told Syaoran and Sakura to listen to the teacher at   
  
all times and then dismissed them but told Meiling to stay behind. Sakura and Syaoran walked down   
  
the hall on their way back to class.   
  
" That was really cool Sakura." Syaoran said looking at her.  
  
"What was?"  
  
" Oh, just the way you yelled at Meiling. I'm tellin ya, she had it comming. And by the way, she   
  
needed it too. She's just so bossy and well... bitchy." Sakura smiled at Syaoran.  
  
"You think so? Thanks Syaoran." They didn't say a thing the rest of the way to class. As soon as they  
  
entered, the whole class turned silent again and watched as Sakura and Syaoran walked to their desks.  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................  
  
After school:  
  
Sakura and Syaoran hadn't seen Meiling throughout the day and guessed she was trying to avoid   
  
drawing attention to herself. While the three of them had been in the office, everyone else had   
  
been working on the play. They were really behind and so Syaoran and Sakura went to the   
  
teacher after school.  
  
" Sensei, how do you think that we can catch up to the rest of the class?" Syaoran said leaning   
  
against the wall.  
  
" The only way that you can make up what you've missed is by rehersing sometime after school   
  
today.  
  
" But, where?" Sakura asked.  
  
" I don't know, at the park but you wouldn't want to do that since it's too cold. Well, you can always   
  
go to one of your houses.  
  
"WHAT?" They both asked in unision.  
  
" You heard me, you two along with the new student better be caught up by tomorrow or else   
  
you'll really be behind. Now please leave I have to lock up." The teacher got up and picked up his   
  
keys as he held open the door for them. They walked out and watched as the teacher walked away  
  
leaving them by themselves.  
  
" Now what?" Syaoran asked. They started towards his car.  
  
"I don't know, I guess we can go to... ummm.... my house?" Sakura was nervous. She couldn't   
  
believe that she was inviting Syaoran to her house.  
  
" Nope, I don't think so, if your brother sees me with you, this will be the last time you'll see me."  
  
They were outside now and it started to rain a little.  
  
" Do you need a ride home? Say yes this time Sakura, it's raining you'll get wet. And don't worry   
  
my car cooties wont get on you." He said as he opened his car door.  
  
" Car cooties? What are you talking about?"   
  
"Never mind, now come on get in." Without thinking Sakura quickly ran over to his car and stepped   
  
in. She took a deep breath.  
  
' It smells like Syaoran, and trust me that's a good smell.' Sakura watched as Syaoran ran around   
  
to the other side and got in. His hair was a little wet but Sakura didn't care, to her she thought it   
  
was sexy. He turned on the ignition and listened as the engine purred and he sped off.  
  
" So Sakura, I guess we can always go to my place to reherse. Unless you want me to get beaten   
  
up by your brother."   
  
" Oh no that's fine, your right, it's best if we go to your apartment." She looked at Syaoran and   
  
smiled.  
  
' She has a beautiful smile, oh that reminds me, earlier she said that she's changed, well lets see   
  
how much she's changed.' he thought. He smiled back at her and turned his attention back to his   
  
driving. And before long they arrived at his apartment.  
  
" Your place is still clean, exactly as it was when I came last time." Sakura was still nervous and  
  
was shaking but to Syaoran, he just thought she was cold.   
  
"Sakura are you cold? Here..." Syaoran went over to Sakura and gave her his jacket.  
  
"Oh. thanks." She wrapped it around her shoulders and took in its scent. 'It smells like peonies.'  
  
She then walked over to the couch, took out her play paper and waited for Syaoran to come back.  
  
..................................................................................................................................................  
  
Syaoran Pov:  
  
' She's so pretty. In fact I think that she looks hot when she's wet.' Syaoran came back with his   
  
play paper in his hand. He walked over to Sakura and sat down.  
  
" So, do you want to start?" He asked.   
  
" Yeah, sure." They both looked down at the paper and started rehersing.(I'm not gonna let you   
  
see what they say, you're going to have to wait till the actual play.)  
  
" Well we should be about done. Im pooped. Do you want anything to drink Sakura?" Syaoran   
  
said getting up.  
  
" Sure why not." Sakura also got up and started to stretch. Later Syaoran came over with two   
  
glasses of cocoa and set them down on the table next to the couch.   
  
" Thanks Syaoran." Sakura said walking over to get a glass when she accidently slipped on some   
  
water and fell right into Syaorans arms. She blushed and looked up at him. He looked down at   
  
her smiling. She straightened up and they both looked into eachothers eyes. Everything escaped   
  
Sakuras mind except what was about to happen. She watched as Syaoran walked closer to her,  
  
her heartbeat rising with every step he took. She kept looking at him with pleading eyes, hoping that   
  
this was really going to happen, he was so close now, close enough that she could feel his breath   
  
on her lips. And then................................................................................................................  
  
knock knock knock!!!  
  
" Syaoran Li open the door it's me Meiling. I can't believe that you still didn't give me your key."  
  
Sakura stood there ready to scream from frusteration as Syaoran went to open the door.  
  
" Finally Li, it took you long eno...WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?" Meiling yelled pointing at   
  
Sakura.  
  
" Shes here cause were rehersing for the play."   
  
" You liar. " Meiling stomped on Syaorans foot and walked over to Sakura  
  
" Hey Sakura, we need to talk. Don't worry it's nothing bad. Lets go talk where Li won't hear."  
  
Meiling whispered pointing at Syaoran who was jumping up and down holding his foot from   
  
the pain. She then led Sakura to the balcony.   
  
"Sit." Meiling pointed to a sunchair.  
  
" What is it Meiling? I don't have time for your little games ok." Sakura folded her arms and gave  
  
Meiling the serious look.   
  
"I'm not playing games with you Sakura, I'll admit when I last saw you, you were a little too nerdy   
  
for me and yes I enjoyed pissing you off. But now, now that I've seen a different side of you, a   
  
side that I like, maybe we can actually be friends." Meiling sat down next to Sakura and smiled.  
  
" So, now that we're friends,let me help you out. Do you still like Li?"   
  
"How did you know that I... you know?" Sakura was now standing up ready to faint. What if Meiling  
  
told him that she actually did like him? Yes, she herself had told him before, but she was drunk,   
  
and he probably thought that she was only joking. If he found out the truth, she would be so   
  
embarrased that she would probably commit suicide.  
  
"Sakura, I'm not that naiive, I saw how you looked at him before and you still look at him the exact   
  
same way. Sakura, if you want him you're going to need my help. I know everything about him, his   
  
likes his dislikes, you know that kind of stuff. Now this is what we're going to do."  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Syaoran had just walked out onto the balcony and looked   
  
at the two curiously.  
  
"NOTHING, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO NOSEY!!!" Meiling got up and pushed Syaoran back   
  
inside the house and slammed the glass door in his face."Now where were we?" She said as she   
  
sat back down."Oh yes, ok, here's what were going to do. You and I are going to go to the mall and  
  
buy a whole bunch of leather and..."  
  
"Nope, already tried that." Sakura cut in.  
  
"Already? Ok then umm.... OH, you know that Christmas is next week right?" Meiling asked.  
  
'Christmas, I totaly forgot, I've just been so busy I didn't even notice. What am I going to get   
  
Syaoran?' Sakura thought, ignoring Meiling.  
  
" Hello? Sakura? You in there?"  
  
" Oh yeah." Sakura snapped into reality.  
  
"Did you know that Christmas was next week?" Meiling said folding her arms.  
  
"Yeah, I knew."  
  
"Ok, well what you can get Li is a whole lot of chocolate. He loves chocolate. And you can get him  
  
a picture of yourself and not just any ordinary picture Sakura, it has to be a sexy picture."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I know he likes you Sakura, he just doesn't want to admit it. Trust me Sakura, Tomoyo   
  
and I just know these things. Now, wear something revealing like a really short tank top. Show   
  
your bra a little. A short ruffled skirt and high heeled shoes. He'll go totaly nuts.   
  
"But I've already tried that stuff Meiling, I'm not going to do it again."  
  
"You know what? Fine, wear what you want, but at least change your attitude around him. Don't   
  
always be hiding in the shadows Sakura. You need to come out and let everyone see who you   
  
really are ok? Now if you want any more info or advice then come to me or Tomoyo." Meiling   
  
stood up and went back inside the apartment but turned around."If I were you, I'd come to me.   
  
Trust me, its for the best."  
  
..............................................................................................................................................  
  
Meiling Pov:  
  
' If Sakura is going to change her attitude then I need to have Li change his too. I'm going to try   
  
and make him a little more agressive.' (smirks) This is going to be fun but, that would mean that   
  
I'm trying to get them together. Oh shit.Well I guess it doesn't matter, I know that Syaoran doesn't   
  
like me so...I guess I'll go for it.'  
  
..............................................................................................................................................  
  
Normal Pov:  
  
Sakura came back inside the room and started for the front door.  
  
"You're going?" Syaoran asked looking at Sakura's ass as she walked.'She sure knows how to   
  
shake what her mama gave her.' Syaoran thought to himself.  
  
"Oh yeah, I better go cause I still haven't called Touya to tell him that I was going to be late.  
  
Now I need to face his powerful wrath." She said sarcastically acting scared. Syaoran smiled at   
  
her humor. She then waved them off and closed the door behind her as she left.  
  
"Li? I have a question." Meiling asked.  
  
"What is it?"   
  
" If you want Sakura, you need to be a little more agressive. She's changed Li, she's not all   
  
innocent anymore, you need to step up and claim what's yours before somebody else does.  
  
Make her melt in your arms as you hold her, as you touch her, and as you even...................  
  
well, you know. ' I can't believe that I'm saying this, I have been in love with Syaoran ever  
  
since I could remember. But he doesn't feel the same way, he loves Sakura, so I guess I'm doing  
  
the right thing.' Meiling frowned at the thought.   
  
"Meiling!!! How...when....thats not a question you know."   
  
"Whatever, anyways, I have always known Li stupid Syaoran that you've liked her. And there's   
  
no need for questions, hurry up and make your move lover boy or your chance is going to slip   
  
through your slow stupid fingers. And this play is the perfect opportunity." She then got up and   
  
went to Syaorans room and shut the door. Syaoran just stood there thinking.  
  
'She's right, I need to hurry, I mean Sakura's definitely not ugly and someone can just as easily   
  
take her away if I don't do something. Sakura must feel a little spark between us, because what had  
  
almost happened before Meiling interrupted us was......I don't know. We would've... she would've   
  
pulled away a lot sooner if she didn't want it to happen. Im gonna go for it.' Syaoran stood up   
  
smiling from head to toe and decided to go out for a walk.  
  
....................................................................................  
  
Sakura Pov:  
  
'I think that it's cool that Meling gave me all that info but seriously, why did she have to   
  
interrupt me? We were right in the middle of something.' Sakura then walked into her house.  
  
.......................................................................................  
  
Next Day  
  
Normal Pov:  
  
"Ok class, now it's time to go a step further in our play. I have the outfits for your   
  
characters, and today and all through the time we are doing this play, we will all be using the   
  
school theatre to rehearse. Now everyone, go to the theatre I'll meet you there shortly."Sensei  
  
opened the door and let everyone out.  
  
"Sakura." Sakura looked around and saw Tomoyo walking up to her.  
  
"What Tomoyo?"  
  
"Isn't this great, we're going to be using the theatre!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"SO? Sakura, the theatre is HUGE and you know what that means."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It means that you and Li will get to have some time alone." Tomoyo smiled as she saw Sakura turn   
  
bright pink with embarrassment.  
  
"Tomoyo, c'mon what can possibly happen in the theatre?"  
  
...............................................................................................  
  
BANG!!!  
  
"OUCH! Eriol, what was that about? What are you doing?" Sakura was shocked as Eriol pinned her to  
  
the wall in the back of the theatre.  
  
"Nothing cherry blossom." He was now taking in her scent as he lowered his lips to hers.  
  
"What are you doing? Get off me Eriol!" Sakura was shaking with nervousness, she didn't know what  
  
he was going to do, she's never seen this side of him before.  
  
"Stop shaking Sakura, you know that I will never hurt you in any way."  
  
"Well, I'm still shaking, what does that tell you?"   
  
"Now don't tell me that this hurts." Eriol was now kissing her neck trailing them lower and lower.  
  
Sakura struggled and he finally loosened his grasp.  
  
" You sick disgusting pervert. How can you be doing this when you're with Tomoyo. I'm your friend   
  
we've known eachother for a long time." Sakura was wiping her neck. She felt so dirty now.  
  
"Sakura, I know that I'm with Tomoyo but why go for one if I can get two?" He was now smirking   
  
licking his lips.  
  
"If you ever, ever come near me again I swear you'll regreat it." Sakura's voice was quivering.  
  
"And if you ever tell anyone about this little incident, I'll make sure that you'll regreat it.  
  
See you later Sakura." he said cooly, walking towards the other students.Sakura didn't know what   
  
to do. What would he do if she told anyone? She slowly walked towards the others too. Syaoran   
  
looked around for Sakura and saw that she was standing in a corner holding herself.  
  
"Sakura? Are you ok?" Syaoran was now standing in front of her, he lifted her chin up with his hand.  
  
They both looked into eachothers eyes.  
  
"Uh, yeah I'm fine. I'm just watching from here." Sakura didn't want to lie to him, she wanted to tell  
  
him everything but she knew she couldn't for she didn't know what would happen if Eriol found out.  
  
"Are you sure? Ok then, I'll walk you down to the others." The two of them started walking when the   
  
school bell rang signaling them to go to their next class. Sakura got her things and started towards  
  
the door when she caught sight of Eriol. He winked at her. Sakura closed her eyes shivering at the   
  
thought of him.  
  
..........................................................................................  
  
After School:  
  
"What do you see in him Tomoyo?"   
  
"Huh? what do I see in who?  
  
"Eriol I mean."  
  
"Lots of things Sakura, why do you ask?"  
  
"Ummm no reason I guess lets just go."  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were walking home from school. Everyone else was already gone and Syaoran left early   
  
for some important reason.(^_* do you know what? no? Then keep guessing) And as for Meling, she was over   
  
Syaoran and was flirting with other guys. But Sakura was still thinking about earlier. She couldn't get   
  
it out of her head. Of all the years that she's known him, she has never seen him like this before.   
  
Sakura was very disturbed by this but managed to push it aside in her mind for the time being.  
  
"Tomoyo?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"You don't think that I can sleep over your house tonight can I?" Sakura was trying to act happy by puting   
  
a smile on her face.  
  
"Sure why not, you look like you need some excitement tonight. How about us girls go out to the movies,   
  
just the two of us?" Tomoyo was getting excited now. Sakura could tell from the stars in her eyes.  
  
"That'd be great, come with me to get my stuff and we'll go straight to your place after ok?"  
  
"Ok,well what are you waiting for slowpoke lets go." Tomoyo grabbed Sakuras hand and sped off towards her   
  
house.  
  
.............................................................................................  
  
The movies:  
  
"Wow you look cute Tomoyo"  
  
"Thanks, I wish I could say the same for you. Next time I'm dressing you." Sakura put her hands on her hips  
  
and pouted. They were in line to get their tickets when Sakura jumped. Tomoyo had just yelled to someone.  
  
And Sakura's heart skipped a beat when she noticed who it was. Eriol was in one of the other lines with  
  
Syaoran right by his side. She sighed in relief.  
  
'Great, Syaoran is here now I know I'm safe.' Sakura thought to herself.  
  
............................................................................................  
  
Syaoran Pov:  
  
'What Sakura's here? Cool. Now it's time to put the move on her. It's time to show her what Syaoran Li is   
  
really like. Lets hope that it works.' Syaoran put his hands in his pockets and crossed his fingers for  
  
good luck. 'And remember, if she asks why you left school early don't tell her the truth, tell her something  
  
else, I want it to be a surprise.  
  
I looked at her and I noticed her motioning for me to come to her. I did as I was told and walked to her side.  
  
"Hey Sakura, it's good to see you. So...what is it?" I asked nervously.  
  
"Oh nothing, I just wanted to ask you if you're going to see the same movie as us?" Sakura was twiddling her   
  
fingers as she asked me. I have to admit she looks really pretty tonight. Those emerald eyes of hers and that  
  
nice small figure. She's every guys dream.  
  
" I don't know, Eriol says that we are. I don't even know what movie we're watching."  
  
"Me neither, Tomoyo said that I didn't really need to know, that it was no big deal."   
  
We both laughed and then there was an awkward silence. my heart was beating so fast. We were at the back of the   
  
line all alone. Eriol and Tomoyo had already gotten their tickets and were inside the theatre. All we did was   
  
look at eachother. I pulled my hands out of my pockets and was about to reach for her waist when Eriol stepped   
  
out and told us to hurry up and get our tickets. That totaly ruined the moment and I was starting to regreat that  
  
I had brought him along. But I figured that I would have another chance inside the theatre. So we both got our  
  
tickets and went inside.  
  
"I'll be right back, I need to go to the restroom, you just get the popcorn and stuff." Sakura said as I watched  
  
her walk off.  
  
"Hey Li." I looked around and saw Eriol standing behind me.  
  
"What is it?" I asked picking up the popcorn.  
  
"You can go on ahead, I'll bring Sakura. It's theatre #12 to your right." I looked at him curiously and then  
  
finally walked off to my right.  
  
..............................................................................................  
  
Sakura Pov:  
  
I had just finished washing my hands and walked out to see not Syaoran but Eriol. I stopped dead in my tracks.  
  
"Where is Syoaran?"I asked.  
  
" oh, he went to go watch the movie. I'll be the one to escort you to the theatre."   
  
" Why can't you just tell me where it is and I'll go myself?" I was really starting to freak out now. No one was   
  
in the loby except for me and him. Who knows where the popcorn guy went. I was really hoping that   
  
someone would come out and buy a soda or something but no one did.   
  
"ugh" he had just grabbed my arm and was about to take me somewhere other then the treatre when I removed my arm   
  
from him.  
  
"I swear, if you touch me again, I will scream loud enough for the whole theatre to hear so I'd think twicw if I   
  
were you. Tell me where the theatre is....now." I said calmly. It didn't have the effect I hoped that it would   
  
have on him. He just walked over to me and grabbed my arm again. I opened my mouth to scream but he used his other   
  
hand to cover it. He whispered to me.  
  
"I am going to escort you to the theatre and you will behave like a good little girl. Otherwise you wont be seeing   
  
the movie at all. I'll just tell everyone that we sort of...didn't want to see the movie and went to go see another   
  
one. Boy that would be fun now wouldn't it? He said as he kissed my cheek. I felt like I was about to cry. So without  
  
a struggle I let him take me to the theatre. His grip on me was hard, but the pain didn't phase me one bit for I was   
  
thinking about what was going to come next.I had found Tomoyo and Syaoran and was about to sit down next to Tomoyo when   
  
Eriol shook a finger at me and sat in between the both of us. Then I started to recite what he had said before in my head.  
  
"I know that I'm with Tomoyo but why go for one when I can get two?" the thought swam in my head over and over again.I  
  
looked at Tomoyo. She seems so happy, but she doesn't know what he's really like.I turned my attention to the movie and   
  
I felt a hand on my leg. I started shivering again but tried my best to ignore it.  
  
.................................................................................................................  
  
Syaoran Pov:  
  
I was sitting next to Sakura but it sure took a long time for her to come back. I need to put the move on her tonight.  
  
It's the perfect opportunity. So I'm going to blow into her ear seductively.(cheesy I know)  
  
..................................................................................................  
  
Normal Pov:  
  
Syaoran turned his head towards Sakura, ready to blow when he realized Eriols hand on her leg. He took another glance   
  
at Eriols hand and then at Sakura. He could tell that she didn't like it. He watched her closely and saw that she was shaking.  
  
Thoughts started to form in his head. Come to think of it, he had seen Sakura look exactly like this that day at the   
  
school theatre.And ever since then she had been acting very strange. Syaoran knew what was happening and everything that   
  
he was thinking at that moment disappeared. He tapped Eriol on the shoulder. Shocked, Eriol removed his hand   
  
from Sakuras leg and acted surpurised.  
  
" I need to talk to you Eriol." Syaoran said.  
  
"Hmmm, no can do Li but I'm watching the movie right n..."  
  
"Now" Syaoran said calmly getting up from his seat.  
  
Eriol shrugged his shoulders and started behind Syaoran. As soon as the theatre doors closed Syaoran grabbed Eriol by the   
  
collar and banged him against the wall.  
  
"Woah woah woah Li what's the matter? Oh I think I know, you hate the movie too huh, well let me tell ya...  
  
"Shut up. You know perfectly well what's wrong.  
  
" I do?"   
  
"Don't play dumb with me Hiiragizawa. I see the way Sakura is around you, she's scared, she shakes when she's around you.  
  
" Well, I have no idea why. But I think that you're trying to accuse me of making her feel that way."  
  
" I am." Syaoran said still pinning Eriol to the wall." From now on I'm going to keep a very close eye on you and you know what   
  
will happen if I find out you've been touching Sakura. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
" Yes you do, and stop spitting." Syaoran was fed up. He raised a fist ready to strike when...  
  
"hahahahaha, what are you going to do? hit me? Well, go right ahead Li. You have no proof that I   
  
have been touching Sakura." Eriol laughed calmly with his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Really? I may have no proof but I did see your hand on her leg."  
  
"Now which leg was that, Sakuras or Tomoyos?" Eriol smiled. Syaoran smiled evilly and swung a fist at him. Eriols face turned pale.  
  
He closed his eyes ready for the sudden pain but it didn't come. he opened one eye and flinched for he saw Syaorans hand centimeters  
  
from his face.  
  
" Better be careful, it'll be a lot closer next time." Syaoran said as he pulled away and went back in the theatre.  
  
"Better be careful, it'll be a lot closer next time." Eriol mimicked in a smart ass tone as he also walked to the theatre doors.   
  
He was inches from the door when he slipped on an empty box of Jr. mints. "OOWWWWW!!!! He yelled, and the people that had just come out   
  
of the other theatre stared at him and started snickering. "Shut the f*** up." he said as he rubbed his butt gently as to not cause more   
  
pain. He reentered the theatre and saw that Syaoran was now sitting next to Sakura. Eriol gave him a glare and sat down on the other   
  
side of Tomoyo. He sat there assuming that Sakura had most likely told Syaoran a little about what he had done. He thought to himself,  
  
"Now she's going to wish she were never born."  
  
..............................................................................................  
  
N/A: Don't you just love cliffys? hahaha well I hope that this one was long enough for you. I'm starting to run out of ideas for   
  
what to do next so if you want you can review and give me your suggestions. Thnx so much RR. 


	6. Revenge

Hahaha I updated again. I hope that you all liked my last chapter, I know it's been going a little fast at first but I'm just doing that to get to the good parts faster. And I'm sorry to say but I made a little boo-boo. There is no magic in this story, which means there is no Kero and I can't find my first chappie to change that. So just forget about him and on with the story!!  
  
Chapter 7: Revenge  
  
Normal Pov:  
  
"Hmmmmm.... Tomoyo, which one should I pick? This one looks cool and so does this one."  
  
It was a nice sunny day and what had happened the night before was behind Sakura. She had taken Tomoyo to a certain particular shop to get Syaoran something for Christmas. There were rows and rows of items that Sakura knew he would like but it was very difficult for her to choose between them all.  
  
"C'mon Sakura I know he'll like anything in this shop. Can you just hurry up and pick, I have to get Eriol something too ya know."  
  
Sakura paused for a moment at the sound of the name. Just hearing it made her shiver. Before, she thought Eriol was a kind gentle person. But what he had done to her a few days ago changed her thought of him completely. To her he was now a rude disgusting pig and she never wanted to go near him again.  
  
"Sakura, what's wrong?" Tomoyo said putting her hand on Sakura's shoulder.  
  
"Nothing I'm fine, oh look I like this one, lets' get this one please?"  
  
"Sure whatever you want Sakura, whatever you think is best, lets just hurry up."  
  
Sakura tried her best to not cause suspension so she took her chosen item and walked up to the cashier happily. "I would like to buy this item please." Sakura said handing it to him.  
  
"That would be $369." Sakura gave him the money and progressed out of the store without saying a word. Tomoyo walked by her side and knew there was something wrong but didn't want to say anything about it.  
  
"So, ummm do you think that Syaoran will like it Sakura? After all it is green." Sakura looked at her and put on a fake smile.  
  
"Yep I know he'll like it, and green is his favorite color. How do you think I should wrap it? Its really long and I'm afraid that it's going to rip any paper I wrap it in soo.... Oh! I no, I have a long box at home. I'll put it in that."  
  
"Yep that should work Sakura, oh I can't wait till tomorrow night. It's going to be so romantic." Tomoyo put her hands on her cheeks and Sakura could see those oh so familiar stars in her eyes again. As they approached the car Sakura's denseness then cut in.  
  
"Umm whats happening tomorrow that's making you all excited?"  
  
Tomoyo fell anime style right when she was about to open the car door.  
  
"You mean you don't remember? ( sigh ) Sakura, tomorrow is the Christmas dance, how else are you going to give Syaoran your gift? There's going to be romantic music and lots of dancing oh it's going to be sooo cool I can't wait oh my gosh were going to have to get really pretty dresses oh and some new shoes and don't forget those......." Tomoyo kept rambling and rambling, she was so interested in the subject that she didn't notice Sakura was already in the car staring out the window with an expressionless look on her face.  
  
"Tomoyo can you get in the car so we can go and get your gift for E.. Eriol?" She shivered as she said the name. Tomoyo then snapped out of her phase and practically hopped into the car . As they were driving Sakura was thinking about Syaroan. She wished she could tell him everything that Eriol did, but she knew that he would do something to her or him or anyone close to her. She didn't want that to happen so she decide to keep it to herself till the right time came.  
  
They then arrived at a candy shop but Sakura insisted on staying in the car as Tomoyo rummaged through the store. Although she was worried, Tomoyo didn't argue with her and walked inside.  
  
"And if you tell anyone about this little incident I'll make sure that you'll regret it."  
  
Over and over again Sakura could hear his words in her head. And over and over she has cried to herself. She sat back in her seat and closed her eyes as question after question coursed throughout her troubled mind. Tomoyo had come back from the store a few moments later and had gotten in the car. She just stared at her silently and finally spoke up.  
  
"Ok you know what Sakura? I know something's bothering you, why wont you tell me?" She put the keys in the ignition but didn't start the car. She turned around and faced Sakura but there was no answer. "Are you going to tell me or not?" She asked with an annoyed look on her face.  
  
"No I'm not, I'm sorry." Sakura said in a sarcastic tone. She was now sitting up and started looking out the window again. Still there was no expression on her face.  
  
"I'm your friend dammit and I think I deserve to know. I'm getting pissed off. Why wont you tell me?!" Tomoyo was mad, she was facing Sakura with a stern look on her face and all of a sudden flinched as Sakura started yelling as well.  
  
"Well I'm getting pissed off because you keep asking me to tell you what's wrong. No matter how much you ask I am going to keep giving you the same answer every single time. NOTHING IS WRONG!!!!" She said as she sat back in her seat and crossed her arms.  
  
"Well I'm sorry I care for you Sakura." Tomoyo said more calmly. "I just don't like seeing you all sad and depressed."  
  
"Yeah well I don't like being sad and depressed. Can we just go so I can wrap this gift?" Sakura faced the window, holding the gift tightly. Tomoyo quietly looked at her for a while and then started the car. They didn't say a word to each other throughout the entire ride home.  
  
"Thanks for the ride Tomoyo. I'll see you later." Sakura said flatly as she got out of the car. Tomoyo just watched as Sakura walked off towards her front door. As soon as she was out of sight, she started up the engine and drove off. She didn't know what to do. She wasn't used to being shut out. Sakura has always told her everything, so why was this time different? She didn't know when or how but she was going to get to the bottom of it. .......................................................................................... Later That night:  
  
Sakura had just finished wrapping Syaorans gift and was now taking a nice warm bath to soothe her body and her mind.  
  
'I wonder if Syaoran's going to give me a gift too. Oh my gosh, but what if he doesn't? That's going to be embarrassing. But what if he asks me to dance? I might trip on his shoes or my dress. Damn that's right, I need to get a dress. If I go tomorrow Tomoyo will want me to go with her. But I want to go by myself. I'll just go right now.'  
  
Sakura got up from her bath and slowly got dressed. She was so nervous and excited about the dance she couldn't think straight. As she walked over to her dresser and combed her hair she kept fantasizing about how the dance was going to look like and what was going to happen. She looked at herself in her mirror and sigh. 'I hope he asks me to at least dance.' She then got up, grabbed her car keys, and started for the mall.  
  
While driving down the street, Sakura looked out at all the happy couples holding hands and snuggling together as they walked the sidewalk. ' They look so happy, all walking together like that. Well why shouldn't they? It's Christmas Eve, they should be happy. Someday I'll do that too. I'll walk to whatever place with the person I love by my side. I'm not ugly, I'll find someone sooner or later.' She smiled to herself and parked her car in the parking lot. But little did she know that there were brown eyes watching her from a distance.  
  
Squeak squeak  
  
'Hmm this dress looks decent' Sakura thought to herself looking through the dresses. There were nothing but dresses. They were hanging on the walls, they were folded on shelves, and they were on hangers in the middle of the store. "So many to choose from". Sakura said out loud holding up a pink dress. It had one very long zipper that went from the upper half of the back to the bottom. It was silky to the touch and it came with a matching cloth that was meant for hanging over the arms. Sakura was just about to try it on in the fitting rooms when...  
  
"AARRGGHH!!"  
  
Sakura screamed as the dress she was holding flew up into the air. She turned around and saw Syaoran standing behind her looking shocked. He had just grabbed her from behind and was now beginning to laugh. Sakura's face went from pale white to bright pink. Everyone else in the store had stopped what they were doing and was now looking at her.  
  
"( Snicker ) I'm sorry Sakura I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to say hi that's all." He had his hands in his pockets and was smiling at her.  
  
"Oh umm it's ok." She began to smile too as she went to pick up the dress from the floor.  
  
"Oh no, let me get that for you." Syaoran bent over, got the dress and handed it to her. Their hands touched as Sakura took the dress from him.  
  
"Thank you..." They both looked at each other quietly. Sakura blushed again and looked away, but as for Syaoran, he saw this and smiled.  
  
"Your hands are cold." He said softly. "Here you can borrow my jacket and put your hands in the pockets." Sakura watched as he handed the jacket to her.  
  
"But wont you get cold? Nope I'm sorry, I can't take your jacket if your gonna get cold. Besides I already have a sweater." Sakura said handing it back to him. But Syaoran pushed it back to her.  
  
"No it's fine Sakura, I'm a guy I never get cold. And a sweater? Please. I want you to wear it." He took it from her hands and wrapped it around her. Sakura smiled. But something caught her eye. She looked out the store window and saw a figure watching them from the other side of the street. Sakura knew who it was right off the bat. How can anyone miss that dark blue hair. Sakura started to get nervous.  
  
"So, is that the dress you're going to wear to the dance tomorrow night?" Syaoran asked pointing to the dress.  
  
"Oh umm..." Sakura hesitated as she took another look at the figure. "Yes, yes it is. Umm I really need to go it's getting late and it's getting really cold." Sakura walked off to pay for the dress leaving Syaoran standing there. He looked out the window to see what she was looking at but saw nothing. A few moments later he saw Sakura walk out the door towards her car.  
  
"Woah Sakura what is it, is something wrong?" He said running to her car door. He then noticed that she looked towards the sidewalk again and then turned back to face him.  
  
"I'm fine, everything's fine I just really need to get home. I uhh need to try the dress on. I'm really sorry, I mean it. I'll see you tomorrow ok? Bye!" Sakura started the engine and drove off leaving Syaoran speechless. Again he looked at the place Sakura was staring at but saw no one there but passersby. He rubbed his head confusedly and walked off. After he was out of sight a shadow stepped out from behind a building and watched Sakura's car speed off.  
  
"Very soon." He said. .......................................................................................... Sakura's House:  
  
Slam!!!  
  
"Yo squirt easy on the door. Soo let me see the dress you bought."  
  
Sakura didn't listen as she ran up the stairs to her room. She put the dress in her closet and then fell onto her bed. ' What the hell, why does he keep following me why? I didn't do anything to him. (sniff) I just want him to leave me alone." Sakura had started crying. She was scared, she didn't know what was going to happen between her and Eriol and she wasn't that keen to find out either.  
  
"You want who to leave you alone?" Sakura, surprised, looked up and saw Touya standing in front of her with a box of tissues. "Tell me Sakura, who do you want to leave you alone? If it's that gaki then I swear...."  
  
"No it's not him. (sniff) It's someone else." Sakura took a tissue and dabbed her nose. She looked down at her shoes as Touya sat down next to her on the bed.  
  
"Sakura who is it?" He put a hand on her back, waiting for her reply. Sakura thought to herself. ' I can't tell him, if I do then he'll ask what he did and if Eriol finds out that I told anyone about it who knows what he'll do. "It's no one, I just had an argument and I'm tired. I think I'm gonna go to bed." Sakura stood up and walked towards her closet and started picking through her clothes. She paused and looked at Touya. "Can you leave so I can change please?"  
  
"Oh, sure, but Sakura, if you don't tell me I'll just find out sooner or later." He then got up and started for the door. "And Sakura, I'm leaving for school tomorrow ok? If you need anything just call me."  
  
"Wait! You're leaving? Why?" Sakura said running over to him.  
  
"Well I have to go back to school sometime I can't stay here I'll get in trouble with the teachers.(he's in college) Are you ok with that?" Sakura just stared at the floor. Of course she wasn't ok with that. She wanted him to stay, but then again she didn't want him to get in trouble. "Again if you need anything you can always call me ok?" He looked at his little sister, sigh, and left the room, leaving her standing alone. Sakura just stood there, thinking to herself. Why did everything have to happen to her? Right when she really needed help, something bad happens. Touya and Syaoran were the only ones she knew she could depend on, but with her Onii-chan leaving, that only left Syaoran. ............................................................................................. Eriol Pov:  
  
' Hmm, I wonder, how am I going to get back at her for possibly telling Li about our little situation?" Eriol was walking around his mansion with a glass of soda in one hand, thinking about the perfect way to get his revenge. "I think tomorrows dance will be the perfect opportunity. But lets see if everything goes to plan." He then sat down in his chair, swirling the soda around in his glass playfully. "I'm bored I think I'll go and visit Tomoyo.' ............................................................................................. Tomoyo pov:  
  
(Sniff) "This is the saddest movie I have ever seen."  
  
"You know I love you... and... and... I will always be with you. Good bye."  
The End  
  
(Sniff) "If I die I will always be with the person I love too."  
  
Ding Dong!!  
  
"Who can be that be?" Tomoyo stopped crying, dabbed her nose, looked at her watch, and answered the door. "Hello? Oh, hi Eriol it's good to see you, what are you doing here, it's late?"  
  
"Yeah I know it is, I just wanted to see you." Eriol said as he walked into her house, locking the door behind him.  
  
"Well, that's really sweet of you but I was just about to go to bed. Maybe you can come over tomorrow." Tomoyo said as Eriol proceeded towards her.  
  
"I wasn't thinking about leaving till say...tomorrow morning." Eriol said winking at her. Tomoyo kept backing up till there was nowhere else to back up to. Her back was against the wall with Eriol standing inches away from her.  
  
"It's dark and I smell popcorn, though I must say I'm pretty hungry right now." He said taking in the scent of the popcorn.  
  
"Oh really, you're hungry huh?" Tomoyo said as Eriol pinned her against the wall.  
  
"Yep, you got it. I was wondering while I'm here you could teach me a few more things that I need to learn."  
  
"And what would that be exactly? A few things about cooking?" She said sarcastically.  
  
"Well you could say that." He was trailing kisses down her neck, and unbuttoning her shirt at the same time. "Do you feel like being my teacher tonight?" She looked at him in the eyes and was about to say no when he did something that made her gasp. "So what do you say?" Eriol bit his bottom lip testily, which told her that he wanted something in particular.  
  
"Well I'm in a tight schedule but I think I can squeeze you in somehow." The way Tomoyo emphasized the word squeeze made Eriol hard in certain places. She felt this and on her leg and snickered. Eriol then lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.  
  
"I think we should get started because this is going to be a very hard lesson" ............................................................................................. Syaoran Pov:  
  
Syaoran had just gotten home, and Meiling was asleep on the couch just waiting for him. Without waking her, he walked to his room and lied down on his bed without changing his clothes. He lied there staring at the ceiling thinking about Sakura. Why had she been acting so weird all of a sudden? Could it be because of Eriol?  
  
"Most likely" He said out loud. "I see how she is around him and I see why she's like that too. I wish I could do something about it but I can't. I don't have proof other then what I saw. Aarrghh!! I hate not being able to do anything about this." Syaoran put his hands on his forehead trying to think of a way to solve this problem for both him and Sakura. Thought after thought bounced around in his head until he fell into a deep sleep. .............................................................................................  
  
Next morning Normal Pov:  
  
Sakura looked in the mirror with the dress she had bought that night. She twirled around examining how it looked on her.  
  
(Sigh) 'I'm so nervous, what's going to happen? I just hope it goes well, I don't want all hell to break loose while I'm having fun.' She took one last glance at herself and took the dress off, laid everything on the bed and went into the bathroom to take a bath. She turned on the faucet and watched as the tub slowly filled with water. She later stepped in and soaked herself completely. She was so relaxed, so comfortable, just lying in the nice warm water to take her mind off of Eriol. She closed her eyes singing to herself in her head just when...  
  
splash! Bang! Bang! Bang! Sakura opened her eyes to find herself under water. She looked up and saw someone holding her under, not letting her come up for air. She splashed, kicked, and hit the side of the tub with her arms trying everything she could to come up. But no matter how hard she tried, the figure wouldn't let go of her. Bang! Bang! Bang! She couldn't see who it was, she cold only see a shadow looming over her, smiling as he/she watched her desperately fighting. She was drowning, and there was nothing she could do about it. She knew that, and she knew that she was going to die. Bang! Bang! She suddenly had the sudden feeling of pain. She had run out of oxygen and could feel her lungs give out inside her, she sucked in water instead of air and her whole body had sudden impulses of lack of oxygen. Bang! Bang! She continued hitting the tub with her fist. Over and over again she did it, down to the very last bang. (Gurgle) Bang! (Gurgle) Bang! ... (gurgle...gurgle...gur..gle...bang...)  
  
Splash!  
  
Sakura came up from the water shakily, furiously wiping the water out of her eyes. She looked around and saw no one other then herself in the bathroom, it seemed so real to her that she wasn't sure if it was real or not. She then leaned back in the tub, closed her eyes, and sigh. She had accidentally fallen asleep and had slipped under the water. Still a little shaky, she got out from the bath, drained the water, and wrapped a towel around herself. She stepped out into her room, paranoid as she was, peeked around the corner and still saw no one. Sakura laughed to herself and got everything ready for the night to come. She wasn't going to let anything ruin her special evening. .............................................................................................  
  
Evening Normal Pov:  
  
"Come on Li, you're going to make us late!!"  
  
"I'm coming Meiling geeze." It was the night of the dance and Syaoran was busy getting ready. Meiling was already done, in fact she was done three hours before. She just stood there tapping her foot waiting for Syaoran to come out of his room.  
  
"Ok you know what, you're taking too lo..." She had just walked in on him and was speechless at what she saw. Syaoran was wearing a black tux with a white flower in his chest pocket. The whole room smelled like peonies and to Meiling he looked hot. She just stood there gawking at him.  
  
"Um Meiling? We need to go. Like you said were gonna be late." He grabbed his keys and walked outside. Meiling, though still speechless walked out after him. She then started a friendly conversation.  
  
"So did you get a gift for anyone Li? There must be someone close to you that you have a gift for."  
  
"Yeah there is someone..." Syaoran trailed off patting his coat pocket. "Yeah...there sure is." ............................................................................................. Sakura Pov:  
  
Sakura was already at the dance and she had her gift for Syaoran very close to her. She was standing next to Tomoyo who looked extra happy today. (I wonder if the night before has anything to do with that) She looked very extravagant, she was wearing a white frilly dress that matched with the white bow in her hair. In one hand she was holding a glass of cider, and in the other, a purse which also matched the white pearl earrings and necklace that she wore. As for Sakura, she was wearing her dress she had bought the night before. She had her hair up in a bun and had pink lace tied around it. She has a very nice figure, which made her look good in any kind of dress. Although she looked great, she was very nervous. Where was Syaoran and was he going to give her something too? Or if he didn't, would he laugh at her for getting him something? She just stood there nervously as the time slowly went buy. Eriol then arrived, with Syaoran a few moments behind him. Sakura looked at Syaoran and blushed furiously when she noticed he was smiling at her.  
  
"Sakura, would you like to dance with me?" Syaoran said offering her his hand. "I promise I won't step on your feet." Sakura smiled and shook her head yes. They both started to dance to the slow song that had just started.  
  
As for Eriol and Tomoyo, they were also dancing but at the same time Eriol was keeping a close eye on Sakura. 'Tonight is the night little blossom. I'll make sure you wont tell anyone else about our little secret.'  
  
The song seemed to take forever. Sakura was so shy and nervous she didn't look at Syaoran once since the song started. She could hear her heart beating faster and faster with every passing moment. Syaoran sensed this and pulled her closer towards him and whispered into her ear. "It's ok Sakura, relax, I know you're nervous and so am I but I want to spend this whole night with you and have the time of my life. I know you do too." Sakura was holding her breath the whole time listening to his voice sending shivers down her back. They looked at each other and continued dancing. She liked this feeling and she didn't want it to go away. She moved closer to him and they both moved to the soothing beat. Then just like that the song was over. Everyone clapped and left to go sit, chat, and exchange gifts. But Sakura and Syaoran still remained standing smiling at one another. "Gift time, come on Sakura, Syaoran, it's time to exchange gifts." Takashi yelled as they both walked over to where everyone was standing.  
  
"Sakura you don't mind if we exchange gifts alone do you? I mean if you want to do it here that's fine with me."  
  
"No that sounds good why don't we go outside and do it?" Sakura said. They both sat down on a bench outside the school.  
  
"So, do you want to go first?" Syaoran said tapping his pocket.  
  
"Sure why not. Here." Sakura pulled out her gift and handed it to Syaoran. He took it in his hands and examined it. "I thought you might like this." Sakura said twiddling her fingers nervously. Syaoran smiled and opened it and inside was a beautiful shiny sword. It had a green handle with a symbol of a wolf embedded in it. He picked it up and was at a loss for words. He stood up and started swinging it around as if he were fighting someone. He stopped and stood in front of Sakura.  
  
"Do you like it Syaoran? I tried to pick the one I thought would best suit you." Sakura said smiling.  
  
"I love it Sakura, it's the greatest gift anyone could ever give me. Thank you." He watched as Sakura blushed again and he put the sword back in the box.  
  
"Now it's my turn to give you my gift." Sakura looked up and watched as Syaoran sat down and pulled out a white bear covered in Sakura flowers. Sakura looked at it in aw and took it into her hands. "I hope you like it. I know it's not much but I know how much you like bears and Sakura flowers so I tried my best to find the perfect thing that had those characteristics. And this is what I found. But I feel bad now." Syaoran said hanging his head.  
  
"Why?" Sakura sad sadly.  
  
"Because your gift is better and more expensive then mine. Mine is small and cheap. I'm sorry Sakura I'll make it up to you."  
  
"No I love it its... how will you make it up to me?" Sakura smiled awaiting his answer.  
  
"Well that's for me to know and you to find out." He said seductively inching towards her.  
  
"Oh I see. Well in order to do that you're going to have to catch me first." Sakura said, playfully pushing him. She then got up and started running, laughing at the same time. Syaoran smiled and started chasing after her and Sakura wasn't in track for nothing, she was already far ahead of him but when she looked back, Syaoran was coming up fast. She kept on running with Syaoran on her tail, turned a corner and found herself at a dead end. She turned around and saw him standing in front of her.  
  
Back at the Dance:  
  
"Hey Eriol, come here for a second please, do you want to exchange gifts?" Tomoyo said as she patted a chair next to her.  
  
"Oh, umm yeah sure." He walked over and sat down. "Can I go first please?" He asked.  
  
"Yah of course you can." Tomoyo said excitedly. She watched him as he pulled out her present. "Wow, it's big, I wonder what it is."  
  
"Do you want to open it up now?"  
  
"I sure do." Tomoyo said grabbing the gift from him. Eriol just stared at her as she ripped all the paper off. After she was free of it, she held up the gift and looked at Eriol. "You're sooo gonna get it tonight, trust me." She looked at him and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, do you like it? I looked everywhere for our little homemade tape." Eriol said taking it from her.  
  
"Duh, of course I like it silly." They both looked at the gift. It was a camera and the tape was of something very personal that they had made themselves a few nights ago, but preferred not to show anyone. Tomoyo looked at Eriol again and smiled wickedly.  
  
"Heh, now it's time for me to give you my gift." Tomoyo reached into her purse and pulled out the candy from the candy store and handed it to him. He took it into his hands and stared at it stupidly.  
  
"Umm, did I miss something, or is this candy?"  
  
"No, you're right, it's candy." Tomoyo said smiling happily with her hands folded in her lap.  
  
"Ya, exactly. I'm sorry, but why did you give me candy?"  
  
"To eat."  
  
"Well ya I know you're supposed to eat it. But..."  
  
"And believe me, you're going to have a lot more sweets when this dance is over." Tomoyo winked at him and he suddenly realized what she meant.  
  
"You're so bad Tomoyo. Come on lets dance to pass the time." He took her hand, walked to the dance floor, and started dancing.  
  
............................................................................................. Sakura and Syoaran:  
  
"Ok you got me trapped, so, what are you going to do? Tickle me?" Sakura said sarcastically. But the look on Syaoran's face gave her goosebumps. "You wouldn't dare. You...you're going to aren't you?" Sakura said trying to find a way out, a way to sneak past him. Syoaran moved closer to her. She all of a sudden started laughing, holding her ribs.  
  
"I didn't even touch you yet and you're already laughing?" Syaoran said holding his hands out letting her know what was soon to come.  
  
"hahaha yep (snicker)."  
  
"Well here ya go." Sakura was screaming and jumping trying to get out of his grip but he was too strong for her. His fingers dug into her ribcage making her laugh harder and harder. Whenever she would try and move his hands he would start tickling under her arms. Whenever she would try and move them again he would start tickling her ribs again.  
  
"Please...hahaha...stop...I mean it...hahaha...I'm gonna pee." Sakura was hysterical and Syaoran found this very amusing. Sakura then put her hands under his arms and started tickling him as well. That broke his train of thought and he let go. At that very moment Sakura pulled Syaoran towards her, they were only inches apart. Everything he was thinking left his head and he inched closer. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she laid hers on his. They looked at each other, moving in. Their hearts were pounding, was this really going to happen? They were so close that Sakura could smell the scent of peonies in his tux. They closed their eyes and both were ready for what was coming just when...  
  
"Sakura? Come on wherever you are, we're starting the songs." "Yeah, and if you find Li tell him to come too." Nikki and Chiharu had stepped outside and were waiting for them to join the group of carolers. " You know, that reminds me, a long time ago people would sing songs to release a magical power throughout the land and...(uck)" Takashi had just stepped out and had started one of his stories but was cut off, for Chiharu had started choking him." Takashi, how... (uck)...many times...(uck)... do I have...(uck)...to tell you to...(uck uck)... STOP MAKING UP STORIES!!!" Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other and giggled but were still disappointed that what they were going to do was interrupted. They walked over to the bench, picked up their gifts and joined the rest of the crowd, leaving Takashi and Chiharu outside to manage their little situation. Everyone had finally started the singing. Syaoran, surprisingly had a good voice and of course Tomoyo had one too. But then she noticed that Tomoyo was alone, where was Eriol? She looked around but still no sight of him, so she moved closer to Syaoran knowing she would be safer.  
  
"Sakura sorry but I need to use the bathroom." Syaoran said uneasily.  
  
"Oh ya me too." Sakura said. She was on her way to the bathroom when someone grabbed her and forced her outside. It was Eriol. He took her arms and threw her down on the ground.  
  
"Hello my little cherry blossom. Did you miss me?" Eriol said as he began to undo Sakura's dress. They were all alone and it was getting really dark. Sakura struggled but could not scream for he was holding her mouth shut. She griped her bear that Syaoran had given her, hoping that he would come out and save her. "You don't have to answer I already know. You see, your boyfriend and I had a little chat at the movies and it wasn't a friendly chat either. It was about the way you act around me, the way I touch you, that kind of stuff. Now, I wonder, how can he possibly know that I touch you?" Eriol knew that Syaoran didn't know anything about his touching of Sakura, but still, he wanted the pleasure of feeling her beautiful, small figure. "So, I think that you've been a bad little blossom and told your boyfriend a little about our situation." He was now done unzipping her dress and now had his hand up her dress too, exploring what there was to explore. Sakura shook her head frantically trying to tell him that she had not told a single soul but he just ignored her and kept up what he was doing. Sakura struggled to try and free herself but it was no use. There was only one thing she could do to try and free herself and she took hold of that opportunity. As hard as she could she kneed him in his groin, got up and started running. Her house wasn't too far away from where she was so she could probably run from here. She was running as fast as she could but she tripped. She looked behind her and saw Eriol getting up. She took off her shoes because they slowed her down and started running again, accidentally leaving the bear behind.  
  
"Don't run Sakura, you know I'm going to catch up to you. There's no point in it." Sakura just ignored him and kept on running. She was scared and she was getting tired, she looked and she could see her house from here, it wasn't far now. ............................................................................................. Back at the Dance Syaoran Pov:  
  
'Geeze what's taking Sakura so long, what did she eat?' The dance was over and Syaoran was pacing around outside the bathroom impatiently. "Sakura, when you're done, go outside, I'll be waiting for you there." He said and walked out. He was just strolling along passing time when he noticed something on the ground. He walked over and realized it was the bear he had given to Sakura. He picked it up and looked around as if hoping to find Sakura somewhere. And to his surprise he did. She was running as fast as she could to her house with Eriol right behind her.  
  
"What the hell is going on? Sakura!! Hold on I'll be right there!" Syaoran yelled as he started running after her. 'If he hurts a single hair on her head he's done for.' He thought as he ran. He's never felt this way before, he's never been so worried for anyone other then himself or maybe Meiling but this was different, all these emotions were new to him, seeing Sakura sad made him sad, seeing her hurt made him hurt as well. Could it be that he cares for her, or even yet, does he love her? He didn't have time to dwell too much on the subject for he was too busy concentrating on Sakura's safety. He looked and saw her and Eriol disappear behind her backyard fence. 'Don't worry Sakura I'm coming.' ............................................................................................. Sakura Pov:  
  
Sakura had just gotten to her house and was in her backyard. Eriol was only moments behind her, she wanted to escape. She ran over to her back door but it was locked so she reached for her house key that she had in her dress and fumbled for the correct one. So nervous she was she tried the same key twice. But by the time she found the right one she was too late, Eriol pushed her to the ground.  
  
"Ugghh"  
  
She fell hard with Eriol straddling her. It was dark and she was scared. She didn't know what to do. Her brother was gone, and no one was here to help her.  
  
"I'd be quiet if I were you Sakura." Sakura's eyes got big as she saw Eriol pull out his pocketknife.  
  
' I wish this is a dream, I wish this isn't happening. I want all of this to disappear.' Sakura just looked at him, a tear falling down her cheek. He looked at her and wiped the tear away with his finger.  
  
"C'mon Sakura, you know you need to be punished for what you did, it's only fair." He looked at her and snickered. "There's nothing you can do now, you're powerless against me." He pushed Sakura's hair out of her face, bent down and kissed her. Sakura jerked her head the other way without saying a word.  
  
Smack!!  
  
"Oowww"  
  
Eriol had just smacked her across her face. Sakura looked at him holding her cheek with her hand and weeping at the same time.  
  
"You will appreciate me. No matter how long it takes you will sooner or later." And without notice he started taking advantage of her powerless body. With his pocketknife in one hand, he used his other to ravage her. He roughly kissed and bit her neck, leaving his marks. He forcefully kissed her again but on the lips, she could barely breathe as he did it over and over again. She closed her eyes as he was about to rip her dress but before he could she screamed as she saw him fall to the ground, but it wasn't long before he got back up again to face the reason he fell. She took this time to crawl under her bushes and curl up in a ball. She watched as Eriol looked at the person who kicked him. Sakura couldn't see who it was until the person stepped out of the shadows. It was Syaoran, he was winded from running to her. Sakura just stared at him surprised yet relieved that he had come for her just like she knew he would.  
  
' He came, he's here to save me from Eriol. But how did he know?' Her question was soon answered as she saw the bear Syaoran gave her in his hand. 'What does this mean? Oh?' She noticed he was looking at her with a concerned look.  
  
"Sakura are you ok?" He said as he began to move towards her.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine."  
  
"That's good." Syaoran wasn't paying attention as Eriol went charging at him with the knife in his hand.  
  
"SYAORAN LOOK OUT!!" Sakura screamed as she covered her eyes. She peaked out from between her fingers and saw the both of them fighting. Syaoran was trying to fight off Eriol and his knife as they both quarreled, trying not to get injured. Syaoran kicked Eriol's shin and watched as he fell to the ground. Sakura squealed as Syaoran kicked him over and over again. He then took the knife from Eriol and threatened him by pointing it directly at his face.  
  
"I wouldn't move if I were you. Trust me." Syaoran said as Eriol slowly got up with the weapon still facing him.  
  
"Well... I hate to burst your bubble..." Eriol said. He had picked up a good size rock while he was on the ground and hid it behind his back. "Because..." Syaoran looked at him suspiciously. Sakura saw the rock behind his back and knew what he was going to do so she stood up and ran behind Syaoran.  
  
"He's got a rock behind his back!" Syaoran noticed this too and ducked just as Eriol threw the rock. He intended to hit Syaoran but instead it hit Sakura. She fell to the ground unconscious with a gash on her forehead. Syoaran looked at the paralyzed Sakura and then to Eriol. Again Eriol tried to attack but this time Syaoran was too quick for him, he reached for his sword and aimed it right at him. He had been training ever since he was a child and knew how to handle a sword very well. But as for Eriol, he only had a small pocketknife to protect him. For once in his life, Eriol thought twice and ran from Syaoran and his sword. Syaoran watched as Eriol disappeared into the darkness, but in the distance he could hear him yell. "I'll get her sooner or later, you know I will!" Syaoran put the sword away and went over to Sakura. She lay there completely still. He looked at her and noticed her house keys lying limply in her hand. He took them carefully as if not to wake her, and opened her back door. He went back to Sakura and lifted her up. To him she was surprisingly light and easy to carry as he took her upstairs to put to bed.  
  
"Which room is it?" He opened every door upstairs till he reached Sakura's. He took in the smell of her room as he laid her on her soft queen sized bed. He sat down on the bed too and just stared at her. 'She's so beautiful, well except for that gash on her head. I better take care of that.' He then got up and went to the bathroom, wet a washcloth with warm water, went back to wipe her wound. He watched as she breathed in and out slowly. She looked so innocent and free, just being here with her made him happy.  
  
Curiously he looked around and saw some pictures on her dresser. There were pictures of her and her mom when Sakura was little and pictures of her and Touya. 'Wow Sakura looks a lot like her mom.' He thought to himself. He looked on and saw other pictures of Sakura and her family, but one specific picture caught his eye. Syoaran walked over and looked at it. It was a picture of him and Sakura sitting side by side under a tree holding a big heart. They were abut five or six years of age and were both wearing red with a banner hanging over them that said: Nothing is better then being with the ones you love. Syaoran just stared at the picture without a care in the world and smiled until he heard movement. He walked over to Sakura and patted her wound with the washcloth. Sakura slowly opened her eyes and saw Syaoran standing over her.  
  
"Hi." She said to him smiling.  
  
"Hey. Do you feel better? I think you need to rest a little bit more. I'm going to go and re wet this washcloth." Sakura watched as he went into the bathroom. Then all of a sudden something hit her. ' Is this what I think it is? Could it be possible that I love Syaoran?' She smiled to herself and without thinking she stood up. She looked around and everything started to get blurry. Sakura blinked a few times and fell, but Syaoran caught her just in time.  
  
"Sakura, you shouldn't be standing up just yet." He lifted her up and lay her down on the bed again.  
  
"I'm sorry." Sakura said closing her eyes to take away all her dizziness. " And thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For saving me of course, I was so terrified, and I didn't think that anyone would rescue me. But when I saw you standing there all my doubts and worries were gone. I just wanted to say thank you." They both looked at each other and everything was silent.  
  
"Umm, well, you have another washcloth near your lamp and if you need anything just call me ok? Here's the phone." Syaoran handed her the phone and stood up.  
  
"Wait, where are you going?" Sakura said sitting up on her elbows.  
  
"Well I need to go and let you get your rest Sakura." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out the bear. "Here you go, you dropped this earlier." He walked over and handed it to her. She took it into her hands and looked up at him.  
  
"Will you stay...please?" This was killing Syaoran, just looking at her expression made him melt. He knew he wanted to stay with her and make sure she would be all right, but he was afraid of what might happen if he did. He walked back over to her and bent down.  
  
"I need to go Sakura, I'm sorry, I'll come back and check on you tomorrow." He said as he tucked her hair behind her ear. She put her hand on his and leaned in for a kiss when he pulled away. She looked at him confused.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow Sakura." He said as he left her room. Sakura just stared at her bedroom door. ' What just happened? Why did he pull away, didn't he want to kiss me?' Sakura lay down on the bed with her face deep into her pillow crying. Syaoran, standing near the front door, frowned and left the house. He got home feeling miserable, Meiling wasn't in the apartment (probably partying) so he had it all to himself. He practically dragged himself into his room and went straight to bed, after all, it had been a terrible day, him and Sakura were always getting interrupted of what they were doing and Sakura almost got raped. He didn't know what to think or even what to do. He just lay there wondering what was going to come next. .............................................................................................  
  
Sakura's House:  
  
Sakura had fallen asleep in her room after crying for about thirty minutes. Though she was asleep, she was still thinking. There was still the play to rehearse and there was Eriol to think about as well. And speaking of Eriol, Sakura was thinking of a plan to get back at him. If he wanted her, then he was going to get her. No more of these so called "games" of his, she is going to show him what it's like to go through hell, she's going to show him what its like to be messed with. So, to put it shortly, lets just say she's going to be Meiling's new best friend. .......................................................................................... N/A: So ya, This is cool, I wonder what is going to happen. The play is on its way and what is Sakura up to? Muahahha you'll just have to wait and find out. And if you don't know what I mean by "lets just say she's going to be Meiling's new best friend" I mean Meiling is a total bitch, so Sakura is going to become a total bitch too. Who knows, she might just toy with Eriol at first and then...I dunno. Wait till I update and you'll see. AND I NEED SOME MORE REVIEWS. (if you want me to update) SO I BETTER SEE SOME REVIEWS!!! Thanks a whole bunch. 


	7. A Sudden Change of Heart

Ooooooo thank you sooo much for your reviews!!! I was hoping to get about 40 but hey what can I do, hopefully there'll be that much after this chappie. I won't update till I get about 40 or so, so if u want me to update can u please mention this fic to others or check out my other fic called "the eyes of the beholder"? I'd appreciate it so much. I love you guys so here is ur story.  
  
A Sudden Change of Heart: Normal Pov:  
  
Sakura woke up that morning remembering what happened the night before. Everything that had happened would forever leave marks in her mind. Didn't Syaoran want to kiss her? What about all those other times where they came so close? Sakura was too confused at the moment to even realize that she had to go to school. She just sat on her bed thinking to herself when she caught a glimpse of her clock.  
  
"Hoeeee!!" She jumped up and quickly got dressed into her uniform, she then grabbed her backpack and rushed out the house forgetting to lock the door. She jumped into her car and sped off to school thinking. What would happen when she sees Syaoran or...Eriol? What would happen to her? She knew that Syaoran would be there to protect her, but she didn't want that. Today would be the day to put her plan to work. The night before she had lied in bed thinking about how she could trick Eriol to get thrown into jail or something like that. She just wanted to get him away from her as soon as possible so she would never have to worry about him hurting anyone, especially her. Thought after thought fumbled around in her mind as she arrived at school, the bell had already rung and everyone was filing in one by one. She got out of her car and slammed the door as she ran to her class and by the time she got there, the only person left outside was Eriol. He turned around and looked at her with the most sickening glare.  
  
"Hi, Sakura." He said flatly, walking into the classroom. Sakura just followed him without saying a word, trying to figure out how she could start her little scheme. Still awkwardly silent, Sakura walked over to her desk and sat down with her hands in her lap. Syoaran looked over her shoulder worriedly.  
  
"Sakura, what's wrong?" He asked. And to his surprise she turned around and snarled at him.  
  
"What's it to you Li?" She said as she turned around in her seat. Syaoran just looked at her extremely shocked at her outburst.  
  
"Sakura, are you ok?" He asked again. This time he practically fell out of his chair for Sakura had stood up and spoke to him, but in a more deadly tone of voice.  
  
"Listen Li, I don't need your pity okay? I don't ever want to talk to you again so I'd really appreciate it if you would just leave me alone. I don't like you anymore, I have my eye on someone else. And if you don't like it then deal with it." Syoaran looked her deep in the eyes. He felt like he could just melt into a puddle on the floor. What was this sudden change in Sakura? She was all nice and peaceful, but now she's all of a sudden rude and obnoxious? Something was going on but he couldn't put his finger on it just yet. And as for Tomoyo, she just stared at the both of them also as shocked as Syaoran. She has never seen this side of Sakura before, this got Tomoyo even more suspicious then that one time Sakura was really quiet while they went shopping for Christmas gifts. This time Sakura had really twisted her knob. Tomoyo really wanted to find out what was going on but also couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
Sakura had just sat down after her recent blow up and the teacher had entered the room. Everyone was dead silent while the teacher spoke. "Okay, our little play is coming closer by each passing day. I hope that all of you have practiced your lines. Today we're going to use this whole period to rehearse, you may all use your books in case you mess up." The teacher then sat down at his desk as everyone got up to start. Sakura eyed Eriol who just sat at his desk with his arms crossed in front of his chest.  
  
'I hope this all works. I hate doing this to Syaoran, but I have to so he wont ruin this for all of us.' Sakura thought to herself. She then got up, gave Syaoran another glare, and walked over to Eriol.  
  
"Are you ok? We're supposed to start ya know." Sakura sat at the front of his desk, crossing her legs. He just looked up and smirked. Sakura didn't like this at all, but knew this was what she had to do.  
  
"What are you doing Sakura?" He asked still smirking at her. Sakura just smiled sweetly at him and leaned in closer till she was inches away from him.  
  
"Oh, nothing, I'm just telling you that we're supposed to be rehearsing. Obviously you should know that since every one else is doing it." Eriol kept looking at her and put his hand on hers.  
  
"Hmmm, I thought that you hated me Sakura, why are you suddenly hanging with me and...alone...without Syaoran?" He said pushing her hand towards him. Sakura was very good at acting, that was probably one of the other reasons why she got one of the lead roles. All she did was flip her hair and smile and that would set off any guy she wanted. It worked every time.  
  
"I don't like Li any more, he got so annoying, always saving me when I'm in trouble. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself, I don't need someone like him always hanging on me. I want someone who is up to a dare and isn't afraid to get hurt." Sakura put her hands on his chest as he eyed her suspiciously. He then got a brilliant idea, if she was really telling the truth then he was going to find out.  
  
"Wow, you're calling him by his last name. Fine, if what you're saying is the truth Sakura, then I dare you to kiss me in front of all these people" Sakura stopped breathing, and Eriol was still smirking at her, waiting for her answer. If she wanted to get him bad, then she would have to do anything it took.  
  
"But wont we get in trouble? The teacher is sitting right there ya know, and what about Tomoyo?" Sakura smiled to herself, knowing that what she said made Eriol stop and think. Her mental smile then disappeared when he answered.  
  
"I don't care about the teacher Sakura or Tomoyo for that matter. I DARED you to do it, so...do it. Like you said, you wanted someone who isn't afraid of getting hurt. This one dare won't hurt you that much." He folded his arms again, knowing that he got her at a dead end. Sakura opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She didn't know what else to say to get out of kissing him. So she just smiled seductively and said ok. Eriol, gave a half smile and leaned in closer to her, as did Sakura. Eriol quickly grabbed her arm and brought her into a rough kiss, which made Sakura squeal, both grossed out and surprised, though to Eriol, he thought that it was a squeal of excitement. Everyone was whispering and gawking at them. But as soon as Tomoyo and Syaoran saw what was happening, their facial expressions changed from happy and excited to pissed and shocked. ................................................................................................................  
  
Sakura Pov:  
  
'Eeeewwwwww!! How gross is this? I mean yeah he's a good kisser but I'd rather have this be Syoaran then this stupid freak. But this is what I have to do, I can't let him know how I truly feel about his tongue in my mouth. Awww man, and I just brushed my teeth too. (gasp) What am I going to tell Tomoyo? I have to tell her everything that he did and the reason I'm doing this so she doesn't hate me and starts hating him. Yeah that's what I'll do...after he stops...this...this...extremely gross kiss.' ................................................................................................................  
  
Syaoran Pov:  
  
'What the hell? What is she doing kissing that freak of nature? That should be me not him. And after all that has happened I thought that she hated him, he treated her so badly, and now they're sucking tongue? I have to do something about this. ................................................................................................................  
  
Tomoyo Pov:  
  
'Sakura...and...Eriol? This can't be happening. First of all Eriol is with me so what is he doing kissing someone else? And secondly, Sakura is my best friend so what is she doing kissing my boyfriend? I have to talk to her about this, after I go and scream in the bathroom. ................................................................................................................  
  
Normal Pov:  
  
Everyone was still staring at the both of them kissing without a care in the world. Syaoran was at his boiling point with clenched fists. But as for Tomoyo, she had stomped out of the classroom and had gone to the bathroom to scream her lungs out. The kiss seemed to last forever, and Sakura was pretending to be enjoying it. She was still sitting on the desk with her back towards Eriol. He was holding her in his arms as she put her hand on the back of his head to bring him closer to her. Eriol liked this very much and looked around as everyone watched him. Sakura moaned every now and then to convince him that she really meant it. But little did he know that she felt like barfing right at that moment.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" The teacher yelled at them. Sakura and Eriol had stopped what they were doing and just looked up at him without saying a word. Sakura smiled at Eriol, who looked at her surprised at how good she was and wiped his bottom lip with his finger. Syaoran saw this and gave a disgusted look.  
  
"I CAN NOT BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS, AND IN FRONT OF ME AND EVERYONE ELSE FOR THAT MATTER. THE BOTH OF YOU WILL LEAVE AT ONCE FOR YOUR RUDE AND EMBARRASING BEHAVIOR!" The teacher practically pulled out his hair as he picked up the phone and started calling the office so they could mark them off for going home early. Everyone took one last look at the two of them and started rehearsing again, minding their own business. Tomoyo was still not back from the bathroom yet and Syaroan just stared at Sakura. Sakura saw this, looked him up and down, and just walked off paying no attention to him.  
  
"The two of you will go home now. And don't forget to practice for the play. Your grades are already low enough, you can't afford to get an F on this." The teacher said going back to his desk. His hair was messed up (from frustration I guess) and his face was red from all the yelling he had done a moment ago. Sakura and Eriol got their stuff and walked out of the classroom. Sakura didn't feel very comfortable walking alone with him, especially after what she had just did. She just continued walking with her hands crossed in front of her and Eriol was about to say something when Tomoyo came out of the bathroom after crying and yelling. She took one glance at Sakura and then at Eriol, giving him the-I'll-get-you-later- look and motioned for Sakura to follow her back into the bathroom. Sakura was a little nervous because she knew that what she did was bad, and she didn't want to get on Tomoyo's bad side, no one wanted to get on Tomoyo's bad side. Sakura just looked at Eriol who just shrugged and kept on walking, whistling to himself with his hands in his pockets. Sakura sneered at him and followed after Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo's makeup was smeared and her eyeliner was running down her face. Sakura did feel really bad, but hopefully what she was going to tell her would make her feel a little better.  
  
"Start talking Sakura." Tomoyo said, her voice quivering as if trying not to start crying again. Sakura just looked at her shoes and then quietly started telling her the reason why what had happened, happened.  
  
"Uhhh...Tomoyo, I have a really good reason why I did that and I'm going to tell you everything okay? Just keep calm as I tell you and then afterwards you can do whatever you want to me." Sakura walked to the sinks and sat down on the counter, twiddling with her fingers. Tomoyo paced the room back and forth listening to Sakura's story as she retold it exactly as it had happened. There were times where Tomoyo would gasp and there were times where she would cry and every minute that went by, she started hating Eriol even more. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Sakura was done telling the story and Tomoyo just leaned against the wall with her hands covering her mouth in fists.  
  
"Why that incompetent, obnoxious, rude, self entered, extremely gorgeous bastard who thinks with his balls, not his brains. I want to rip him into a million kazillion pieces and throw him to the dirty dogs from whence he came from. He is a complete pervert, he uses women like a piece of chewing gum. He puts one into his mouth and chews it until he loses taste, and once he does he throws it away and gets another one until all of them are used. And you know what? I am going to help you Sakura, I want to help you get rid of him, no matter what it takes." Tomoyo was breathing really hard, her eyes had flames in them that were getting bigger and bigger by the moment and the story Sakura had told her was like putting some more coal into them.  
  
"Ummm...I'm really sorry Tomoyo, I really am, but you see I have to do this alone and you're the only one that I've told. Please don't tell anyone about this, especially Syaraon.  
  
"Why don't you want me telling Syaoran? He can protect you from him if he does anything bad to you."  
  
"That's exactly it Tomoyo, I need Eriol to do something bad so I can get him in trouble. That way, when he gets caught I wont ever have to worry about him, I can either move away or the cops will have him stay away from me. If Syaoran finds out that I don't really like Eriol and that I still like him, then he will always be near me, trying to find out what I'm going to do and what not. That's why I don't want you to go telling people, I can't afford Eriol finding out that I'm only using him. If he does who knows what he'll do." Tomoyo nodded in agreement with Sakura's speech and they both left the bathroom.  
  
"So I'm guessing that from the looks of it you have to go, I'll see you tomorrow then right Sakura?" Tomoyo asked going back to the classroom.  
  
"Yeah, of course." And with that said Sakura left the school. She was fiddling with her car keys when Eriol grabbed her from behind.  
  
"Hey there Sakura, do you need any help with your lines? If you do I can come home with you or you can come home with me, whichever you prefer." Sakura shivered as he talked into her ear but quickly recovered.  
  
"No I'm fine, I'm already really good with my lines and..."  
  
"Well I need help with them, you don't mind helping me out do you Sakura?" He smiled as he started to his car. Sakura nervously let him walk her but spoke up.  
  
"Umm, okay, why don't we use my car and we can go to my place?" Eriol licked his upper lip and said yes to her offer and as for Sakura, she was facing him with her hands on her hips and an eyebrow raised. They were about to leave when someone called for Sakura from behind.  
  
"Sakura. I have to talk to you." Eriol and Sakura turned around and saw Syaoran standing a few feet from them.  
  
"Go ahead and talk to him Sakura and tell him how much you hate him, I'll be waiting in the car." Eriol said grabbing her butt. Sakura didn't answer but tossed him her car keys so he could get in. She then walked over to Syaoran and didn't say anything until he spoke again.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you? After all that he did to you you're all over him now? I don't get it. And why are you being so mean to me? He's a jerk Sakura, you aren't supposed to be with him." Syaoran said pissed off. He never thought that Sakura would go so low as to be with someone as disgusting as Eriol Hiiragizawa. Sakura then answered.  
  
"And like I said before what's it to you? I don't..."  
  
"Dammit you shouldn't be with someone like him Sakura, you should be...be...with someone like me."  
  
Silence  
  
Sakura all of a sudden forgot everything that she was thinking. Did she just hear what she thought she heard? Forever she had waited for words such as those to come out of his mouth and now they finally had. Speechless as she was she didn't let him see through her. She just looked at him as he sadly looked at the ground, embarrassed at what he just said.  
  
"I...I...I don't like you anymore Li." Sakura's voice was quiet as she said this and didn't bother to look at Syaoran. She was afraid that if she saw his expression she would break down into a gush of tears. She wanted him to know everything, her whole body wanted to burst and she knew it, but she just kept quiet. "Bye Li, I'll see you tomorrow." Sakura, still looking down at the ground started off to her car with a lump in her throat.  
  
Syaoran just watched as she walked away from him, his expression lifeless. Again he opened his mouth to say something, to call out to her, but nothing came out, only his breath. He was letting her slip through his fingers, he couldn't let that happen, he couldn't let the thing he cared about the most just walk away. He watched as she drove away with his worst enemy in the seat next to her. Syaoran then turned around and walked back inside the school just as it started to rain. ................................................................................................................  
  
Sakura drove to her house, completely ignoring Eriol. It was really starting to pour, and this kind of weather suited how Sakura felt completely. She just kept her eyes on the road as Eriol looked at her.  
  
"What did he say Sakura?" He said putting his hand on her leg.  
  
No answer  
  
"What happened Sakura what did he say to you?" He tried again but still no answer. The lump in her throat was so big she couldn't say anything. Her bottom lip quivered as she tried to tell him to shut up.  
  
"I...we...I can't talk right now." Eriol just sat still, with his hand still on her leg. Sakura felt like smacking him right about now but didn't feel like doing it yet. A few minutes later they then arrived at her house, Sakura still quiet as ever and Eriol getting ticked off by it too. Slowly Sakura walked to her front door and just walked in since she forgot to lock the door that morning. Eriol followed after her.  
  
"So should we start Eriol?" Sakura asked but had a pretty good idea of what his answer would be.  
  
"Na, I think that we should take a moment to dry off. You wouldn't want to get sick now do you Sakura?" He asked taking her jacket off. (ok I guess Sakura put on a jacket before she left the house)  
  
"No I'm fine, I think that we should just practice." Sakura said with a fake smile and sat down on the sofa with her playbook in her hand.  
  
"Ya, ok." Eriol sat down too and put his arm around her. Sakura opened her book pretending to not notice this and began to read out loud. Eriol sighed and took the book from her hands and laid it on the coffee table in front of them. Sakura smiled seductively and looked at him.  
  
"Sakura, we don't really need to practice right this minute, we have the whole night to do that." Sakura really regretted bringing Eriol to her house. She knew how his sick mind worked and wasn't planning to experience it either.  
  
"Oh really? What do you suppose we do then hmm?" Sakura asked shaking slightly.  
  
"Oh, come on my blossom, don't play dumb. You know perfectly well what I want to do don't you?" He asked sliding closer to her.  
  
"Oh yes I do, but would you mind holding on for a moment I have to go to the restroom. I'll be back in a few." Eriol sighed and leaned back on the sofa as he watched Sakura disappear into the hall. On her way to the bathroom she got the phone and shut the door behind her and dialed Tomoyo's number.  
  
Ring ... Ring ... Ring  
  
"Hello" Tomoyo said into the receiver.  
  
"Hi Tomoyo, it's Sakura, I need your help." Sakura said in a whisper.  
  
"Sure what is it?"  
  
"Ok Eriol is at my house and we were supposed to practice for the play but you know how he is. He wants to do something else other then that. What can you do to help me? I don't have much time, if I stay in her any longer then 5 min hell get suspicious." Sakura said covering the phone with her hand as she spoke into it.  
  
"Umm...I can either come over to your house and say that you and I need to go do something or...I dunno, that's all I can think of right now."  
  
"Okay, come over in about 3 min, any longer and I wont be your sweet little Sakura anymore so hurry."  
  
"K bye."  
  
Beep  
  
Sakura hung up and flushed the toilet. She ran the water pretending to be washing her hands and returned to where Eriol was waiting.  
  
"I'm back." Sakura said sitting on his lap.  
  
"Now where were we? Oh yes that's right, were going to do something else. Are you sure you know what I'm thinking Sakura?" He asked happily. Sakura nodded and closed her eyes as they kissed again. Sakura laid her hands on his arms as he began to unbutton her shirt. He then laid her down on the sofa as he got on top of her, kissing her more fiercely. Sakura really didn't want his tongue to go into her mouth again so she tried her best to keep her mouth shut, but he kept trying to force his way in so there was nothing Sakura could do except to let him. ................................................................................................................  
  
Sakura Pov:  
  
'AAAHHHHH!!!! Tomoyo hurry up. Oh my gosh, I can't believe that I'm actually letting him do this to me. I am sooooo going to take a really long bath after this. I can't believe this is happening, this is going too far I can't stand this.'  
  
Sakura only wanted to pretend to like him so she could trick him into doing something bad so she could report him to the cops. She never really wanted this to go any further then kissing but looks like that wasn't an option anymore. ................................................................................................................  
  
Normal Pov:  
  
This was getting out of hand, Eriol many times had tried to get his hand in her blouse but Sakura pushed him away without causing suspicion. Sakura's heart then felt like it could fly because someone had just rung the doorbell. Sakura, relieved that Tomoyo was here, got up and re buttoned her shirt, leaving Eriol on the sofa disappointed.  
  
"Hello?" Sakura said opening the door. Her expression then wasn't very happy with who she saw at her door. It was Syaoran, why was it him, it was supposed to be Tomoyo?  
  
"What are you doing here Li?" Sakura said hotly.  
  
"Tomoyo wanted me to bring you over to her house." Syaoran said looking over her shoulder. He saw Eriol sitting on the couch with his shirt half buttoned and his hair messed up. He just looked at him and shot daggers as Eriol waved at him smiling, giving him the ha-I-got-some-from-the-girl-that-you- have-a-crush-on look. Syaoran really hated him and didn't bother to hide it either.  
  
"And what the hell is he doing in your house Sakura?" Syaoran said pointing to Eriol.  
  
"He's here because we're studying for the play. That's all." Sakura looked at Syaoran and frowned for she could tell that he was hurt.  
  
"Oh ok, well Tomoyo wants you at her house so are you going to come or not?" He asked stepping out of her way so she could walk out.  
  
"Umm, yeah, I'll be with you in a minute, just let me finish something." Sakura's heart clenched as she walked over to Eriol and kissed him again before leaving. Syaoran looked away from the sight and just waited for Sakura, feeling his whole heart getting smaller and smaller with each heartbeat.  
  
"I'll see you later ok?" Sakura said shutting the door to her house.  
  
"You're going to let him stay in your house? What if he takes something?" Syaoran said as he opened his car door for Sakura.  
  
"So what, I don't care. Can we just go?" Syaoran didn't argue with her and got in the car too.  
  
While driving Sakura couldn't help but notice that the car still smelled like peonies like the last time she was in it. She took a deep breath, unaware that Syaoran was watching from the corner of his eye.  
  
"What was that?" He said to her, catching her off guard.  
  
"What was what?" She asked looking out the window.  
  
"You just did something. You took in a deep breath. Why?" Sakura looked at him and was at a loss for words. He was so handsome with his chocolate hair covering his eyes that was full of concern and of hate for Eriol. Sakura didn't realize that she was staring at him until he broke her train of thought.  
  
"Why Sakura?"  
  
"Boy aren't you nosey, I just took in a deep breath, it's no big deal." Sakura turned her head and continued looking out the window.  
  
"Ok fine whatever." Syaoran was so frustrated about this whole situation. First Sakura liked him and had Eriol practically kill her with a freakin rock, but now Sakura hates him and is with Eriol. What the hell is going on? He was just so confused, he didn't know what to think or do anymore. All he knew was that all of this was messed up and he was going to fix it. They then arrived at Tomoyo's house. Syaoran parked the car in her driveway and walked Sakura to the front door. Sakura didn't look at him as she walked up the step and knock the door.  
  
"Sakura, is there something that you need to tell me? This is all out of whack, this isn't supposed to be this way, please tell me what he's doing to make you do this or at least tell me why you're doing this. What is the reason?" Syoaran said all of this calmly and was facing Sakura. Sakura still didn't say anything as Tomoyo opened the door. But as soon as she saw the both of them, she felt terrible. She knew how much Sakura liked him and she knew that Syaoran liked her too. This is all happening because of Eriol. If he wasn't here then Sakura and Syaoran would be together and happy.  
  
"Come on in you two, it's cold." Tomoyo took a glance at Syaoran and frowned. Sakura just did as she said and stepped in. She walked over to the fireplace and sat down on one of her beanbags, warming herself up. Tomoyo grabbed Syaoran's arm and pulled him into the kitchen to talk.  
  
"I have something to tell you." Tomoyo asked getting some cocoa ready for the three of them.  
  
"What is it? Is it about Sakura?"  
  
"Well, yes. Syaoran, she likes you, she really does. But she can't find it in her gut to tell you.  
  
"How do you know, after today I find it really hard to believe you. Do you know something that I don't Tomoyo? If so please tell me, I can help Sakura."  
  
"That's the thing, she doesn't want you to help her or anyone else. She needs to do this on her own." Tomoyo grabbed three mugs and poured the cocoa into them.  
  
"Do what on her own, Tomoyo tell me." Syaoran was getting impatient, he wanted to know what was going on.  
  
"I can't tell you, I'm sorry." Tomoyo grabbed the mugs and rushed out of the kitchen to where Sakura was and gave her a mug. Syaoran followed her and sat down in the beanbag next to Sakura.  
  
"Thanks Tomoyo." Sakura said taking a small sip from her mug.  
  
"You're very welcome Sakura. Hey Syaoran, may you leave us alone for a moment please? I have to talk to Sakura, I wont take that long." Tomoyo motioned for him to go into kitchen again, Syaroan did as he told and stepped out and Sakura looked at Tomoyo questioningly.  
  
"So, what happened to you and Syaoran?" Tomoyo said putting her mug on a nearby table.  
  
"Yeah, that reminds me. Why did you have him come get me? I asked you to come not him." Sakura said in a whisper, in case Syaoran was trying to eavesdrop.  
  
"Well, umm, oh I'm sorry Sakura. I know that you really like him and I know that you can't stand seeing him get hurt, but I had a gut feeling that you really wanted to see him again so I called him up and asked him to come and get you for me."  
  
"Oh. Well, thanks a lot Tomoyo. You're right I did want to see him again. But every time I do I have to be mean to him to try and make him leave me alone and if you keep doing this then it's going to be bad for me and him. I'm glad that you're trying to make me feel better and all but please, don't take this personally but if I want your help with me and Syaoran ill ask for it okay?" Sakura said holding Tomoyo's hands in hers.  
  
"Okay. So what are you going to do next, with Eriol I mean?" Sakura scratched her head and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I don't really know to tell you the truth. I know I want to get him back for what he did to me but right now I'm at a dead end, I have no idea what to do next. Do you think you can help me Tomoyo?"  
  
"Sure why not? I am your best friend after all. Ok what you can do is pretend to be all lovie dovie to him, and then later on you can tell him that all this was a joke.  
  
"Umm ok then what? Won't he get mad?"  
  
"Well yeah that's the whole point, you see you need to think of a place and time of where you'll tell him then once you figure it out you'll me k? Then what I'll do is I'll get my whole camera crew out to where you are and I'll tape everything that he does to you after you tell him the news." Tomoyo said excitedly.  
  
"Wow, you really know what you're doing huh Tomoyo? But what'll happen if he hurts me? Have you been planning this?" Sakura asked smiling.  
  
"Well sorta, no offence Sakura but I kinda figured that you would need some help sooner or later so...yeah I guess I did plan it out." Tomoyo said smiling stupidly scratching her head. "And if he hurts you then all of it will get caught on tape and we can put him in jail or whatever place the cops will put him."  
  
"Oh ok that's great I'll do that but for now I guess were done, you can go and call Syaoran back now."  
  
"No wait. One more thing, after I tape it I'll take it to the cops and then they'll arrest him like I said before. Once they do you and Syaoran can be together forever and have lots of babies and buy a big house and for your birthday he'll get you..."  
  
"Ok I get the picture." Sakura said sweat dropping. But then she stopped and took in mind what Tomoyo had just said. Yeah, after all this is over her and Syaoran will be together. It'll be a happy ending and there will be no more worries to worry about. Sakura just sat there smiling at the pictures that flashed in her mind. Just then Tomoyo called for Syaoran to come back into the room.  
  
"Are you two done talking yet?" He asked and Sakura smiled. She then realized what she was doing and quickly put on a frown but watched as he walked over to her and sat down.  
  
The rest of the night went by fast, Tomoyo was talking about the play and Syaoran was complaining about his role and why he had to play such a bad boy. But as for Sakura, she just sat also thinking about the play but didn't say anything. The play was only three days away and she really needed to practice.  
  
"Tomoyo, I still need to memorize my lines, do you think you can help me? It's only three days away and like the teacher said I can't afford to get a bad grade on this."  
  
"Sure, why don't you stay here tonight? I can let you borrow some of my clothes and you can go to school with me tomorrow morning." Tomoyo said stretching in her spot.  
  
"Ok sounds good, what time is it?" Sakura asked looking around for a clock somewhere in the room.  
  
"It's seven." Syaoran said looking at his wrist watch.  
  
"Oh, ok." Sakura said not looking at him. Syoaran just sigh and stood up looking at the ground.  
  
"I better get going, I have to study too and I have to go eat dinner. I guess I'll see you two tomorrow?" He started for the front door.  
  
"Yep you sure will, right Sakura?" Tomoyo said nudging Sakura in the ribs making her squeal with laughter.  
  
"Ha, oh, yeah whatever." Sakura smiled facing the other way. Tomoyo smiled too and waved to Syaoran as he left. Then after finishing their drinks they started for the stairs. ................................................................................................................  
  
Syaoran Pov:  
  
Sigh  
  
"This is all really screwed up. I don't know what to do about it either. I guess I have to move on if I can't get her or...I can fight for her." Syaoran stopped as he realized what he just thought of. "Yeah, I'll fight for her and I'll show her how I feel. If she doesn't appreciate me then I don't know what ill do but ill try my very best." He then snapped his fingers happily and started for home. ................................................................................................................  
  
Normal Pov:  
  
Sakura just lie in bed thinking about what it would be like if all this wasn't happening. Everything would be perfect...well at least close to perfect. She would be with the one person she loved the most and everything would end up like her dreams. Sakura smiled at this but then frowned. Although she was thinking about it, it still wasn't real, Eriol was still there waiting for her clearly not in prison and Syaroan was still deeply depressed as she had left him. She still had her hopes and faith that everything will go as planned. Sakura rolled over on her side and fell into a deep sleep with Tomoyo right beside her. ................................................................................................................  
  
Next Morning:  
  
"Ok everyone put on your costumes and get into your positions. We are only days away from this play and I want to make sure everything is perfect." The teacher called out to the students as they all got their outfits and went to put them on. Sakura had hers in her hand and was about to go into the bathrooms just when she heard an oh so familiar voice call out from behind her.  
  
"Would you like for me to come and help you with your clothes Sakura?" It was Eriol looking happy as ever. Sakura pasted a fake smile on once again and walked over to him.  
  
"Well I would love for you to help me but this is the girls bathroom, you're not allowed in here." Sakura trailed a finger down his shirt playfully.  
  
"Well if I don't get caught then there's no harm in it, after all I am helping." Eriol inched closer to Sakura making her step back a little in discomfort. Eriol noticed this and stopped.  
  
"What is it Sakura?" Sakura looked at him and racked her brain for something to say to back her up.  
  
"Nothing, if you want to come help me then come on in no ones stopping you." Sakura looked over his shoulder and saw Tomoyo walking towards the bathroom. Sakura gave Eriol a hug as she motioned for her with her hand to come to her rescue. Tomoyo got the picture and walked up to the both of them and grabbed Sakura's arm.  
  
"Come on Sakura, I don't want you with him, come with me and dress." Sakura pretended to be sad and blew a kiss to him. Eriol looked at them shocked and disappointed as he watched Sakura disappear behind the bathroom door. As soon as they were out of sight from him Sakura slumped down on the ground and sigh.  
  
"Geeze, he seriously has balls for brains." Sakura said stretching. Tomoyo laughed that cheerful laugh of hers and sat next to her.  
  
"Well what do you expect Sakura? Most guys do." Sakura smiled as she patted her on the back and they both got up and got into their clothes.  
  
"Ok, everyone in this part go up on stage." Everyone that wasn't supposed to be up yet went and sat down in the chairs. As for Sakura and Syaoran they were already on the stage ready to begin. "Ok you may start when you're all ready." Sakura rolled up her lines walked towards the pretend locker and opened it. Just then Eriol walked up to her and opened the locker to her left. He turned sideways as to try and not look at her. Sakura pretended to be interested and began talking to him trying to remember her lines exactly and all the class did for that day was practice. In two days the actual play would go on and they used all of the time they could to rehearse. Everyone was all ready except for Sakura, the day before and now was the only time she had gotten to practice.  
  
"Sakura, I'm so excited. In two days I'll be like an actress, up on the stage, having everyone watch me and all." Sakura walked by her side as they proceeded to the bathrooms once again to dress. "What's wrong Sakura?" Tomoyo looked at her as they walked into the bathroom door. Sakura just turned around and began to take off her clothes looking more nervous then ever.  
  
"I'm not ready for this play Tomoyo. I have had barely any time to practice and the play is in two days. There is no way that I can get all these lines down by then without someone's help. Sakura got her brush out of her bag and started brushing her hair.  
  
"Sakura maybe I can help you, no wait I can't I have choir. Um maybe...no she can't and neither can they and you don't want Eriols help...the only person who I think can help you is Syaoran. Unless you want to do it alone but I highly doubt that since you don't want your grade to sink lower then it already is." Tomoyo smiled at Sakura and folded her clothes neatly and held them in her hands. After Sakura was done changing she handed her clothes to her and began to touch up what little makeup she had on.  
  
"Come on Tomoyo, you're not helping at all. No Syaoran period ok? Nothing zip nadda. I don't want to talk to him yet and I wont for a long time too." Sakura got her stuff and walked out the door leaving Tomoyo running out after her.  
  
"Sakura, who else can you think of that can help you tonight or tomorrow? I sure can't think of anyone unless you want to call over Eriol. And who knows, he might just want you to make him some sort of dessert later on, but then again that's just me." Tomoyo gave Sakura her serious look. Sakura was obviously irritated about this and didn't know what to think. She was still racking her head for a way out by the time she got out of the school. Tomoyo then took hold of her arm and gave her one last piece of advice. "Ok this isn't a big deal Sakura, just do it yourself and try your best. Its not the end of your life, so what, its just one bad grade your not going to go to hell for it." She nudged Sakura playfully and waved her off as she headed for home. Still thinking to herself Sakura walked into her house and flopped down on her sofa. She lay there for about ten minutes when someone rang her doorbell. Surprised and tired she opened the door and who was it then no other then Syaoran. He looked mad and obviously Sakura could tell that he didn't want to be at her house at all. Sakura put a hand on her hip with the other holding the door open.  
  
"Let me guess, Tomoyo made you come over here to help me with my lines?"  
  
"Why as a matter of fact she did and I just wanted to come over here to tell you something." Syaoran pushed his way in and slammed the door. Sakura just looked at him puzzled at his sudden actions.  
  
"Excuse me? I don't recall myself inviting you inside. Do you remember me saying that?" Sakura walked over to him and put a finger to his chest. "That was incredibly rude of you I hope you know." Syaoran then roughly took her finger off him and started talking immediately.  
  
"I have no idea why you're being so bitchy to me but it needs to stop. I have been nothing but nice to you and now all of a sudden you're treating me like this? Well let me tell you this Kinomoto, I don't want to talk to you ever again and since you don't want to talk to me either then this shouldn't be a problem." He was walking towards Sakura making her back up towards the couch. She was extremely shocked at this and just listened as he continued yelling at her. She knew that she deserved this and she also knew that something like this would occur. That's why she told Tomoyo that she didn't want to see him anymore. She couldn't bear for this to happen, but now it was. "So go with Eriol for all I care and be a whore. The only time I am going to talk to you is during the play but other then that you're nothing but a mere shadow that I'm going to pass on by do you understand?" Sakura was now sitting on the couch with Syaoran inches from her. She has never seen him like this and wanted to tell him that she was sorry for everything but couldn't find the right words to say. She just sat there looking at him speechless. "Do you understand me?" He said again. Sakura just nodded and watched as he made his way to her front door. "You should call Eriol, I know he'll come over and help you with your lines." Sakura just stared sadly at her lap as he left the house slamming the door behind him. A few moments went by and Sakura jumped up and ran upstairs to her room. She burst out in tears on her bed, hating herself, hating Eriol, hating the whole world. She couldn't take it anymore, now she was thinking that even if she did get Eriol in jail, once she did she wouldn't be with Syaoran. With the way things were going and what had just happened there is a strong chance that she would not end up with him. How could they be together if he hated her? Sakura realized this and made up her mind once and for all. Things would be better if they weren't together. She could be by herself with Tomoyo after putting Eriol in prison and Syaoran would long be over her and be with a different girl. There would be no problems because Eriol would be gone and in time she would be over Syaoran. Her and Tomoyo would be free girls and do whatever they want until they grow old and wrinkly. She knew Tomoyo would never leave her behind so she had no reason to worry about being alone forever, she would always be with her. It had to be this way because if she went the total opposite and told Syaoran everything she was doing and what had happened, Eriol would find out, go crazy, and most likely kill or hurt someone. So it would be the best choice if she just forgot about Syaoran and moved on fulfilling her plan. Sakura began to cry again after pausing for a brief moment to think about what she was going to do. If she did this then everyone would end up happy and safe...well everyone except for her but that didn't matter, the only thing that mattered to Sakura was the happiness of all her friends and family. Seeing them happy made her happy and that's all that mattered now. ................................................................................................................  
  
Syaoran Pov:  
  
"Li what's wrong? Where were you?" Meiling followed after Syaoran as he ignored her and went straight for his room. He slammed open the door and walked into his bathroom.  
  
'What am I going to do now? I don't know if what I did to Sakura was best but that was just how I felt at the moment. I want to be with her but how can we be together if we both don't feel the same way about each other? Well, what's done is done and there's nothing I can do to take it back.'  
  
Syaoran looked at himself in the mirror and took a deep breath. He hoped that everything would go perfect but after what had happened in the last week it was way far from that. He turned on the faucet and splashed some water on his face to try and relieve him of his problems but of course it didn't work so he went back out to his room, took off his clothes and got ready for a bath. All he could think about was Sakura and it was driving him crazy, he wanted her out of his mind once and for all...and there was only one way to do that. Syaoran got into his pre-made bath and leaned his head against the back of the tub thinking about how he could forget about her. It was strange though, he only started feeling this way about Sakura a little while after he found out that she liked him and it has been getting stronger ever since, but now that she's changed he has started to become more and more depressed and upset about the way she has been treating him. What happened to the nice and cheerful Sakura and why was the mean bitchy Sakura just now coming out? All the things Syaoran was thinking would soon be out of his way for he was thinking about doing something that he would regret. ................................................................................................................  
  
Sakura Pov:  
  
It was about 11:00 at night and Sakura was still sleeping soundly on top of her covers. She rolled over many times from the happenings that had happened earlier, working up a thin layer of sweat on her face and arms.  
  
Bump  
  
Sakura's eyes opened wide at the sound that someone or something made. She lay still as a statue listening with the keenest of sound. She could hear it moving around somewhere outside her room.  
  
'W-w- what is it? It's a ghost I can feel it, a ghost is in my house to get me.' Sakura thought to herself childishly. She got up and got a nearby bat that was leaning against the wall of her closet and slowly tiptoed to her bedroom door. 'I can hear it walking around, what will happen when I go out to see what it is, will it jump on me and eat me alive?' Sakura carefully reached for the doorknob and turned it cautiously. She looked out into the hall with one eye peeking through the crack and saw nothing but darkness, she opened the door a little more and sigh out loud as she lowered the bat. She stuck her head out and looked in both directions but still saw nothing and was just about to turn around and go back into her room when she saw a shadow move from downstairs. Her hair stood up on end and she once again raised the bat. She could hear it moving about silently in the living room, she reached the foot of the stairs and raised the bat over her head so she could wack it with all her strength when she turned the corner. 'Ok, here goes nothing...or my life.' Sakura leaped out from the side and charged at the figure in the darkness. "Ahhhh!" Sakura heard it scream as it turned a flashlight on. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks as she noticed it was Tomoyo. Tomoyo was lying on the ground with her hands shielding her face.  
  
"It's me Sakura, don't hit me!" Sakura's facial expression turned from scared to shocked.  
  
"Tomoyo, what the crap are you doing sneaking around my house in the middle of the night?" Sakura held out a hand to help her friend up from the floor and put the bat down.  
  
"I know this is odd but I'm here because I needed to get something from you." Tomoyo looked at Sakura unsure if she would believe what she said or not, but knowing Sakura's denseness she had high hopes that she would.  
  
"You need to get what from me exactly?" Sakura said folding her arms in front of her chest.  
  
"Uhh...I need to get my...my...video camera!"  
  
"Why would you need your video camera at this time of night and why can't you wait till tomorrow to ask me if I have it?" Sakura raised an eyebrow and tapped her foot on the floor impatiently waiting for her answer.  
  
"Ok ok I needed to come here so I could take a picture of you while your sleeping."  
  
"Why do you need a picture of me sleeping?"  
  
"I need it because when I put my plan to work I can have a picture of you and Eriol. I need pictures so people can help me find you if you get stolen or lost or whatever." Tomoyo brushed her dress and stood up straight smiling sweetly at Sakura.  
  
"Geeze Tomoyo, if you wanted a picture then you should've asked instead of freaking me out like this. I would've given you any simple picture of me. And that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard, I am not going to get stolen or lost you know that."  
  
"Sakura, were talking about Eriol here he's a complete weirdo you have no idea what he'll do next." Sakura thought to herself and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Ok whatever can you leave please, I'm tired and its late."  
  
"Sure and I don't want a simple picture of you Sakura, I want a picture of you when you're sleeping."  
  
"Why does it have to be when I'm sleeping?" Sakura stretched and yawned as she took Tomoyo's hand in hers, leading her to the front door.  
  
"Because you're soo adorable when you're sleeping, simply no other picture will do."  
  
"Are you serious? So you're telling me that you're here just to get a cute pic from me?"  
  
"Yep, but now I obviously can't since your wide awake." Tomoyo said as she stepped out the doorway.  
  
"Good night Tomoyo, and you know what, stay home tomorrow I think it would help you think straight if you get some extra sleep." Sakura shut the door as Tomoyo raised a finger to say something.  
  
"But Sakura, I need a picture from you please? Come on I want one." Tomoyo said through the door.  
  
"GOOD NIGHT TOMOYO I'LL SEE YOU LATER!" Sakura yelled to her as she started up the stairs to bed.  
  
The next day was nothing but studying and practicing for the upcoming performance. It wasn't that difficult except for the fact that she had to rehearse with both Eriol and Syaroan but other then that everything went well. Sakura didn't have to talk to Syaoran anymore and Eriol was too busy practicing that he didn't have time to hang with Sakura, that was because Sakura would make him practice in order to hang out with her but by the time he was done it was already late and he would have to wait for the next day. Sakura didn't have any idea what her grade for this would be and she felt kinda antsy and nervous about certain parts of the play. There were parts where she would have to kiss someone and parts where she would have to do some extreme stuff to get kicked out of the made up school and she didn't like that one bit. Hopefully it would go by fast and she would never have to go through it again. ................................................................................................................  
  
"Hi Sakura, watcha doin?" Tomoyo skipped happily by Sakura as they walked home from school.  
  
"Nothing Tomoyo, I'm just thinking about some of my parts that I have to do, to tell you the truth I don't feel very comfortable with them." Tomoyo stopped in her tracks and looked at Sakura.  
  
"You're just now figuring out that you don't like them? The play is tomorrow afternoon Sakura, what are you going to do about it? Man you should've figured this out sooner, now you're going to have to go through with it, if you said something about it before then sensei could've done something about it." Tomoyo rubbed her temples soothingly and began to walk again without saying a word.  
  
"I know I should've said something before but in case you haven't noticed I was a little busy this week."  
  
"Yeah I know, well you're still going to have to deal with it Sakura, it's too late to change anything now. All you can do is practice, practice, practice."  
  
"Exactly there's nothing better then practice, practice, practice."  
  
"Is that sarcasm I hear Sakura? I don't like sarcasm you know that." They were minutes away from Sakura's house and Sakura wasn't feeling too bright.  
  
"Yes it is sarcasm, I'm sorry you don't like it." Sakura said hotly. Tomoyo just wrinkled up her nose and stepped in front of Sakura.  
  
"Don't give me that attitude now Sakura, I don't need it. I'm sorry all this is happening to you, I really am, all of it is going to stop really soon and before you know it you and Syaoran will be with each other just like it should be."  
  
"That's what you think Tomoyo, he came over yesterday and told me how much he hated me." Sakura hung her head low so Tomoyo couldn't see her face.  
  
"Huh? Why did he do that?"  
  
"I know perfectly well why, it was of the way I've been treating him lately, its been hard on him and now he hates me, so when all of this is over we're still not going to be together. That's exactly why I told you I didn't want to see Syaoran anymore because I knew that something like this would happen." Tomoyo shook her head agreeing with her silently as Sakura continued talking. "Now we aren't even friends, you, Chiharu, Naoko, Takashi, and Rika are the only friends I have now." Tomoyo patted her back to soothe her as Sakura's eyes welled up with tears.  
  
"I'll talk to Syaoran ok Sakura? I have to..."  
  
"NO you can't! If you talk to him about this then something is bound to slip and then hell find out about everything, I can't let that happen, I've lost too many things already I can't risk losing anymore."  
  
"Ok Sakura." Tomoyo walked her to her house and made sure she was nice and safe inside before she started for her house thinking out loud. "I told him that she liked him but just couldn't find the right way to tell him, why did he have to do that? Even though Sakura doesn't want me to talk to him I'm still going to just to clear a few things up." ................................................................................................................  
  
Sakura was talking to herself as she leaned against the front door to her house. "Ok, now I have to get everything all set and ready for tomorrow I don't want to make a complete fool out of myself and have everyone laugh at me. I also better work out how I am going to act, move, walk and kiss...kiss...man who is it I am going to have to kiss let me check." Sakura took out her playbook and turned to the correct scene where she had to kiss someone. "Hmm...I can't believe I actually have to do this, lets see." Sakura trailed her slender finger down the page looking for the name of the person of whom she was going to lock lips with when...  
  
(Gasp)  
  
"NO WAY!!"  
  
................................................................................................................  
  
N/A: Ha I bet you guys already know ho it is...but then again it might not be who you're thinking (smirk) I guess you'll have to wait and see who the luck guy is. Oh and again I'm hoping to get about 40 or more reviews so If you all want me to keep updating then PLEASE PLEASE tell others about this fic or read and review my other story. I just might keep updating if I get bored but most likely I wont if I don't get about 40 and I'm thinking about making another story so if you have any ideas about what I should make it about then feel free to suggest anything in your review. Thnx sooo much for reading my first story and I hope that you all enjoy it!!! Until next time ja ne!! 


	8. The Club Incident

N/A: thank you all for ur reviews, I got as much as I wanted so I'm happy. I no that you're all hoping that Sakura and Syaoran will get together and trust me they will...unless I come up with a twisted idea muhahaha, anyways this story might change to rated R for later chapters so u can tell me if you would like that in your reviews if not then I wont and ill keep it pg13. Now enough of this, go on and start reading!!  
  
Chapter 9 The Club Incident:  
  
Sakura's eyes widened at the sight of the name in her hands. "You can't be serious I have to kiss him? And after everything that's happened, out of all people this is who I get paired up with? I can't do it, I am not doing it." Sakura stomped a stubborn foot on the floor as hard as she could, she was pissed she didn't want to be paired up with him, she had to kiss him and do lots of other stuff with him too in this stupid play, there shouldn't even be a play like this allowed. "This sucks like a rats ass, I can't believe my luck, what will other people think when they see me with.... ................................................................................................................  
  
Syoaran Pov:  
  
Syaoran was pacing around his small apartment angrily still remembering the little conversation he had had with Sakura, it wasn't that friendly and he tried his best not to revision it but to no avail, all the pictures were forming in his mind as he saw Sakura's shocked face look at him with the most dread which he noticed when she first answered the door. The look on her face was priceless and at that moment he was extremely happy to see her sad and speechless but now that it was coming back to haunt him he felt like going back and taking everything that he said to her and throwing it out the window. He finally stopped circling the room and hit his kitchen counter with his fist, making a small crack in the white tile.  
  
"Arrgghhh! I can't get her out of my head, just the thought of her and Eriol makes me go ballistic, that should be me not him, that should be ME holding her in my arms ME!" Deep inside he was mad at himself for yelling at her but just didn't want to admit it. Slowly he made his way to his car still obscenely angry. He was practically dragging himself in order to reach his car, and all the frustration boiling inside of him made him decide to go to a club, hopefully there he would be able to calm down, have a few drinks, and talk to friends.  
  
(sigh) "I really need to get over her, now I really see what she's like, besides I don't need someone like her, I need someone who is polite, loving, caring, and absolutely not bitchy, THAT I can't handle." Syaoran put a hand on his forehead with the other on the steering wheel keeping his amber eyes on the road in front of him.  
  
He really didn't care anymore about what happened to her...or so he thought, he was just too upset at the moment to care let alone realize that he was in love with her, just the touch of her skin made him melt and that special look she gave him before her sudden change in personality was unbearable, even for someone as strong and manly as him. He frowned at the thought of never being with her and a small tear began to form in his eye, he blinked furiously as if to not let it fall onto his pale cheek. He wasn't going to weep over her, not after what had just happened. He was going to go and have fun, with Sakura's image out of his mind and soul and there was nothing that anyone could do to change that. ................................................................................................................  
  
Normal Pov:  
  
Sakura just stay at home for the rest of the evening eating anything she could, doing anything she could to take her mind off the play and Syaoran, the guy that she thought she would be most happy with, but now it was obvious to her that that was never going to happen.  
  
"How is all of this going to end up? What will happen if my plan doesn't work, everything will crumble and I'll live a miserable life forever. All of this was for the sake of me and Syaoran, so we could be together, even Tomoyo thought of us as the perfect couple but I guess that she was wrong. If I told Syaroan now about everything, he would probably think that I only made it up to win back his affection towards me and only I will know that I am telling the truth other then Tomoyo. I can't take this anymore!"  
  
Sakura dug her face into her hands as she sobbed uncontrollably, all her dreams she had had before were passing right before her eyes but not as happily ending ones but as sad ones that ended in despair. With her face still buried in her shaking hands she ran to her room alone with no one to comfort her. ................................................................................................................  
  
Club:  
  
Syaoran had arrived at the club a good thirty minutes before and was now sitting at the bar having a few drinks. He had already forgotten about Sakura and Eriol and was now talking with a few friends from school taking a few swigs here and there and was slowly beginning to get drunk which was what he wanted in the first place, all his thoughts of Sakura would disappear for the time being until the next morning, he knew perfectly well that it would come back again but just wanted to have an evening without any hassles.  
  
"So Syaoran, why are you here? Don't you have to do that play crap back at home?" One of Syaoran's extremely drunk friends asked, swaying from side to side smiling dumbly.  
  
"Oh no reason I just wanted to see if I could get a few friends together and chat that's all." Syaoran got up and stretched; loosing his balance he fell backwards onto the dance floor making all the faces turn and stare at him. All he did was wave at the crowd and lifted up his hands as his pals helped him up from the ground laughing hilariously.  
  
"That was some fall dude, now are you thinking alright? You know were not stupid, tell us the real reason you came here, was it because you wanted to look for some chicks, because to tell you the truth that's why were here too, there's sooo many hot girls here and not to mention they're single too." Another guy said nudging Syaoran playfully. He then took another swig of his drink and roughly handed one to Syaoran. "Look all around you..." Syaoran turned around and saw nothing but blurs so in order to see he had to squint. "Do you see all of those sexy girls out there that are just waiting for someone like you to come along? If you don't see them then go out there and smell the roses buddy because tonight you're going to go on a long ride!" And before Syaoran could say anything they pushed his out into the crowd and into this beautiful brunette. She turned around surprised and looked at Syaoran who just looked at his friends, they smiled and were giving him the thumbs up back at the bar. Syaoran clearly wasn't thinking and began talking to her, forgetting all about Sakura.  
  
"Hello, my name is Michelle what's yours?" The girl asked.(I know it's the same name as the one in the play but I just really like this name that's y I'm usin it again) Syaoran just wobbled in his spot and stared at her before he answered. She seemed pretty with long brown hair and brown eyes that sparkled in the fluorescent light and a to die for smile that would make any guys knees wobble. She was wearing a short black skirt with a red spaghetti strap shirt that clung onto her nicely curved body. After staring carelessly at her he then found the words to say and spit them out groggily.  
  
"My name is Syaoran what's yours?" He replied. The girl smiled at his remark and invited him to sit down with her at a nearby table. Syaoran just followed her as he watched her butt sway from side to side and turned around to smile at his companions. She was already waiting for him when he took a seat next to her, scooting closer and closer by the minute. He was obviously having a great time for he was whispering into her ear making her blush and making her laugh every now and then.  
  
The time seemed to go by really slow and Syaoran was already really drunk but wasn't drinking anymore for the girl had taken his beer away.  
  
"So, do you want to dance?" She asked him getting up straightening her skirt.  
  
"Sure I'd love to." He replied also getting up from the table. He wasn't that drunk anymore but still drunk enough to not be able to think straight. He took her hand and rushed over to the middle of the dance floor wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. She didn't mind this one bit and moved closer, inches from his face.  
  
"So Michelle what do you do?" Syaoran asked expecting an answer like McDonalds or something but didn't get one.  
  
"Well, that's for me to know and you to find out." She said pointing a finger to his chest. He just looked at her and smiled evilly.  
  
"I guess I'll have to investigate then huh?" She sweetly nodded her head and without any thought Syaoran pulled her into a rough kiss, their tongues colliding with eachother. They then parted gasping for breath when Syaoran whispered into her ear sending shivers down her back. "Lets get out of here and go to my place."  
  
"Sure, but lets go to my place instead, I think I have some things that you'll enjoy." She said winking at him. Syaoran smiled and walked with her out of the club. ................................................................................................................  
  
Tomoyo Pov:  
  
"Now where is my damn lipstick?" Tomoyo said looking through her purse, she was headed for the club to have a few dances and drinks but stopped when she heard some voices protruding from out of the club doors. She looked up and saw Syaroan hand in hand with another girl, Tomoyo's eyes widened to their full extent at this sight and dropped her purse not caring if anything inside broke.  
  
"...Then after we can go to the kitchen and get some hunny and..." The girl was saying to Syaoran who smiled and nodded vigorously at her remarks. Tomoyo just stared at the two as they got into their car and drove off, Syaroan didn't even notice that Tomoyo was standing there and boy after what she saw he was going to wish he did. ................................................................................................................  
  
Sakura's House:  
  
Sakura was reading the novel she had been reading for the past 2 weeks and was only half way through the book. Her eyes were drooping off slowly with every passing second, and finally without realizing it she fell off into a deep slumber, but little did she know that right this second Syaoran was going to do something that he would regret for the rest of his life. ................................................................................................................  
  
Syaoran:  
  
Syaoran drove his car to Michelle's place, still slightly drunk and laughing. He was so off guard that he didn't realize that she had put her hand on his leg until she squeezed which made him swerve to stay in the right lane.  
  
"What was that?" He asked giving her a half smile.  
  
"Just a taste of what I'll be doing later on tonight." She replied winking again. Syaoran just continued smiling and focused his attention to the road.  
  
Later:  
  
He arrived at the front of Michelle's house and turned off the engine, as soon as he stopped she kissed him roughly with her hand playing in his tousled hair. Syaoran responded positively to this and kissed her back with the same force and passion. Then all of a sudden flashes started coming to his mind, pictures of him and some other person. There was a flash of emerald eyes and then there was a sound of giggling in the distance. Still kissing the woman in front of him he remembered being in a corner somewhere outside, inches away from an auburn haired beauty, about to kiss her, their breath warm against eachothers lips and then...  
  
"I can't do this." Syaroan said abruptly pulling away from her.  
  
"What's wrong Syaoran?" She asked sitting back in her seat.  
  
"No..Nothing..it's just.. I.. I have someone waiting for me and I need to go to her." Syaoran said facing the dash of the car. Michelle just looked at him surprised and irritated by his words.  
  
"What? You're saying that you have a girlfriend waiting for you back at home? I can't believe this, and all this time you didn't say anything, how disgusting!" She said throwing her hands in the air as she got out of the car, slamming the door behind her. "What would make you think that you can do this? This is rude, and very wrong of you, and if you have someone waiting for you then why were you in the club, flirting with me in the first place?" She said folding her arms. Syaoran just hung his head and answered her in a calm but quiet voice.  
  
"Because I never realized how much I loved her until now." Michelle just stood there and was about to say something when Syaoran drove off leaving her alone at her steps.  
  
He drove to his apartment after thinking about going back and apologizing to Sakura, he decided it was best if he waited for the right moment, besides it was about 11 at night and he didn't want to wake her.  
  
(Clink)  
  
He threw his keys down onto the coffee table in the living room and thought to himself about what he was going to say to her while getting ready for bed, Meiling was home but was asleep in her room talking to herself without realizing she was doing so, Syaoran noticed this and smiled but stopped what he was doing to listen to what she was saying.  
  
"I love you, please take me back I promise I'll never do anything to hurt you ever again as long as you make me yours." Meiling was tossing and turning in her bed while saying this and Syaoran smiled, also taking in mind the things she was saying. If he wanted to convince Sakura that he wanted and loved her then he was going to have to find the perfect words to say. ................................................................................................................  
  
The Club:  
  
Tomoyo was pissed, she thought that Syaoran really liked Sakura or even loved her but after what she just saw, her Sakura needed someone better then him. She didn't go into the club, instead she sat down on the curb thinking about Sakura and how she would feel after she found out about this.  
  
'Oh Tomoyo (sob) I can't believe that he did this to me, I really wanted to be with him and now...now...o god!' Sakura buried her face in her hands as she bawled her eyes out. Tomoyo just sat there next to her with a comforting hand on her back.  
  
"Oh Sakura I'm sorry, I'm sorry about all of this but I know that everything will turn out good in the end I just know it!" Tomoyo said getting up and walking back home, she didn't feel like having fun anymore, all she could think about was Sakura. It always troubled her to see Sakura sad and depressed. Ever since they were little she was always be there for her when she was in need. ................................................................................................................  
  
Flashback:  
  
"Come and get me Tomoyo haha I'm too fast for you you'll never catch up!" Little Sakura about the age of 5 called out. Tomoyo and her were racing down the road in front of her house, it was a nice warm day and it was the perfect time to go play tag.  
  
"I'll get you sooner or later Sakura, just because you're better at roller blading then I am doesn't mean that you're not catchable."  
  
"Then why aren't you able to get me then answer tha...woah!" Sakura turned around to face Tomoyo when a rock stopped her in her tracks, making her spin off course. She twirled around a few times and finally fell hard on her arm.  
  
"Sakura! Are you okay?"  
  
Sakura looked up and smiled sweetly but was in pain, and Tomoyo noticed it. Worried she skated over to the injured Sakura and took her arm gently in her soft caring hands. She looked at the wound and saw a big scratch from where she had landed.  
  
"Ouch, don't touch it Tomoyo." Sakura winced as Tomoyo looked her arm over.  
  
"Well Sakura you have a boo-boo and we have to fix it, you don't want to get sick from the dirty stuff on it do you?" Sakura looked at her friend and smiled again as she began to get up, trying not to move her arm as much as possible.  
  
"Come on Sakura, lets' go to your house and get a band aide for you to use okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
They slowly skated to Sakura's house being careful as to not bump the injury. As soon as they got inside Tomoyo went to the kitchen and opened a drawer of cotton swabs, band aids, and liquid medicine to put over the wounds. She took a band aid out of its box and made her way to Sakura who was sitting on the couch, curiously looking and slightly touching her boo- boo.  
  
"Sakura, don't touch it, it will hurt you." Tomoyo said wiping the wound with a wet towel. Sakura held out her arm out as Tomoyo did her magic, wondering how she could know and do all of the stuff she was doing now.  
  
"How do you know what to do with owies Tomoyo?" She said as Tomoyo took the white paper off the back of the band aide.  
  
"I learned from my mommy, she always does this when I get boo- boos like yours Sakura." Sakura just stared at her with her mouth open, she then bowed her head sadly.  
  
"I don't have a mommy anymore, my daddy has to teach me about this stuff. I wish she were here though, I miss her a lot." Sakura frowned at the thought of never having her mommy back to care for her, to tuck her in to bed, and to read her stories when she was soaking in the bath.  
  
"It's okay Saku, you have me, your daddy, and your big brother to take care of you don't worry." She took Sakura's hands in hers and smiled one of her comforting smiles, and just like that Sakura felt all her pain disappear and hugged her in return.  
  
"Thank you Tomoyo, you're a great friend."  
  
End of Flashback ................................................................................................................  
  
"I'll tell her about Syaoran tomorrow at school, then I'll have a little talk with him." She then slowly vanished into the night. ................................................................................................................  
  
Morning:  
  
Sakura lie in bed wide awake since 7 that morning, she didn't really know why she was awake, maybe it was because the play was going to begin that day, or most likely it was because of Syaoran but just didn't want to admit it to herself. She just couldn't get over the fact that he now hated her, she didn't want that at all, she wanted everything to go back to the way it was before Eriol went all bonkers. But that was all in the past and it already happened, there was nothing that could possibly happen to make up for what she went through along with everyone else.  
  
"I have to go to the play...and I have to face Syaoran along with Eriol as well. Just breathe Sakura, everything will be alright you'll see." She then got up and lazily changed into her uniform. "Ok one arm through the sleeve, now the other, ok and the skirt, just pull it up and zip it, there you go." Sakura said to herself grabbing her backpack and rushing out the front door.  
  
Screech!  
  
Sakura parked her car and slowly got out, she didn't care if she was late again, she just didn't feel like doing anything but knew that she had to face this sooner or later.  
  
"Sigh...what a day this is going to be. I hope we start this stupid play soon so I can get home and sleep some more, this really sucks." Sakura said reaching for the classroom door. Everyone looked at her as she walked in, of course she was late and she knew it but just ignored everyone's stares and sat down in her seat. ................................................................................................................  
  
Syaoran Pov:  
  
Syaoran looked over at Sakura taking deep breathes to soothe himself. She looked sad and she had a reason to too, everything he said to her must've really gotten to her head and he was going to try and make her better...at least try.  
  
'I have to tell her what happened, and I have to tell her the truth because if this somehow gets out and she finds out from someone other then me then I'm screwed. All of it wasn't entirely my fault, it just sort of happened, I want to be with her and I'll prove it to her someway or another.' ................................................................................................................  
  
Normal Pov:  
  
"Ok are all of you ready, today is the big day and we have to make it as perfect as possible right?" The teacher asked the class. They said 'yes' and began to file out of the classroom to the theatre. Everyone seemed excited except for Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran. Eriol didn't mind the play at all, to him it was just another way to get girls thinking that he was some sort of hunk who was good at acting, as for Meiling she was barely ever around Sakura and Syaoran that much, clearly she had other things better to do then help out with problems. Well, that was Meiling, the Meiling that never lended a hand to anyone other then herself, but no one really cared any how 'cause she was always mean and snotty to everyone so they never really payed much attention to her.  
  
"Okay, get dressed, the classes will be coming in about fifteen minutes lets go lets go lets go!" Everyone just looked at their teacher who was too into the moment and shook their heads sadly.  
  
Sakura was walking down from the stage towards the bathrooms when Tomoyo grabbed her arm. Sakura twirled around and stared her in the eyes questioningly.  
  
"We have to talk...now." And without notice Tomoyo began their way to the back of the theatre where no one could hear them. They were walking up the steps when Tomoyo caught a glimpse of Syaoran who was also on his way to tell Sakura about his little incident in the club. She just gave him a glare and continued walking with Sakura in front of her. Syaoran just stared confusedly, he didn't know why she was acting like this and was curious. He just stood in his spot watching Sakura and Tomoyo talk in the back row. Tomoyo had Sakura's hands in hers as was telling Sakura something. Obviously it wasn't cheerful for Sakura clasped her hands to her mouth and was shaking her head vigorously. Syaoran looked at Sakura and then Tomoyo who was silently looking at her giving her a hug. Then they both stood up making their way back down the steps.  
  
'What were they saying, why is Sakura crying?" Syaoran thought concernedly, keeping his eye on Sakura's advancing form. She caught him looking at her and her lips began to quiver as she ran to the bathroom with Tomoyo right behind her, who was holding their outfits in her hands. Tomoyo practically stomped to his side and whispered in his ear in a snakelike way.  
  
"I saw you at the club yesterday and trust me, now you'll never have to talk to Sakura ever again since now she hates you, you're disgusting, both you and Eriol so stay away from her or you'll have to answer to me." She said looking him up and down before walking towards the bathroom doors but not before she stopped once again for one more quick word.  
  
"I told her everything that I saw, everything from the brunette to your driving away in your car. And if you're thinking about talking to her, like I said before, stay away she doesn't want to see your sickening face ever again." And before Syaoran could tell her anything, she was out of sight. ................................................................................................................  
  
"Okay, everyone fill up the seats over here and when there's none left move on to the next row." The teachers were instructing their students who just lazily sat down in any random seat.  
  
The play was about to begin and everyone was about done getting in their places and were now rehearsing their lines in their heads, afraid of messing up. Sakura was in her spot already but was just looking blankly in one particular spot, not attempting to blink or move a muscle. Syoaran just stood there with a frown on his embarrassed and sad face.  
  
'I have to tell her the truth, Tomoyo doesn't know the half of it and made it seem like it was all my fault...at least I don't think it was. I have to find someway to tell her soon, please god help me out." Syoaran said looking up at the ceiling of the stage. Just then everyone stiffened up from nervousness for their teachers booming voice echoed throughout the whole theatre.  
  
"And now, the moment you have all been waiting patiently for, please sit back and applaud for my class and their amazing play called "What You See is What You Get"  
  
Everyone clapped loudly as the red curtain began to slowly rise up. ................................................................................................................  
  
N/A: ha ha ha yep, the play is about to begin and I wonder who Sakura will kiss, will it be Eriol or Syaoran who knows. So neways this may not be a fairly good chapter but the next one should be pretty interesting *wink wink* and again thanks to all of you who are reading my fic. Ill try and update asap so don't fret too much. Bye! 


	9. The Play

N/A: Okay so here's your awaited chapter. I'm glad that all of you like my fic so far. And trust me this will be a happily ending fic, so all you have to do is wait till the ending comes. Well I guess you want to start reading so go right ahead!  
  
Oh and I don't like this chappie as much as my other ones and if you think so too then tell me. I want to know how all of you feel so I can try and make my other chapters better.  
  
Chapter 10 The Play:  
  
The curtain slowly rose up and everyone on the stage began to immediately perform as the audience quietly sat in their seats watching intently.  
  
The play was supposed to be about a group of teens that were different then any others. They were out of control and had no sense of following any rules at all. But later on after spending some time with each other they realize how they behave and act around people and slowly decide to change. They don't know exactly how they are though but find out in their own personal way. So, the whole point of the play is for them to change into better teens then they once were before.  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran still hurt about what Tomoyo had told her earlier. Syaoran just looked straight ahead, knowing her gaze was on him but was afraid to look at her. She noticed this and hung her head but rose again when it was her turn to talk. She walked up to her other classmates and started to perform. She was supposed to flirt with all the guys in the play all the time and act as if to her it was normal. Although it wasn't she was pretty good at pretending. She walked up to Syaoran and, of course started to work her magic.  
  
"Hi, I'm new. You don't think that you could show me around later do you?" She asked in a seductive voice, putting her hand on his. He just smiled at her and said 'sure'. She winked at him and took a seat at her desk.  
  
Sakura felt terrible. She didn't want to do this but she knew she had to. Keeping her eyes anywhere other then Syaoran she continued acting. Syaoran was a little confused though. He knew that she was acting but she was just so good at it that he figured that she actually thought that everything was alright and back to normal. It seemed like it but it wasn't.  
  
"Okay, so as you all can see we have two new students joining our class. Michelle, Christina, please introduce yourselves." The "teacher" said. Sakura and Tomoyo walked up in front of the class and told them their names and a little about themselves as the boys eyed them, drool escaping the sides of their mouths.  
  
"Hello, I'm Michelle, most of you might not like me once you get to know me. That's because I tend to get a little mean if you piss me off. But other then that, if you're nice to me then I can be your best friend, and I mean your BEST friend." Sakura said giving all the boys that sexy look of hers while playing with her hair.  
  
"Hey, I'm Christina, me and Michelle are best friends so that means that we are a lot alike. We practically have the same attitude, same style, same taste in boys, that kind of stuff." She said looking around at all the gawking guys around her and Sakura. "We don't like being toyed with...unless we allow ourselves to be toyed with." She nudged Sakura and they both smirked as a few boys fell out of their seats.  
  
"Okay, that's enough, go and sit back down. By the looks of it I think I'm going to have to keep a close eye on you two." The teacher said looking them up and down. They were wearing very revealing outfits. Shirts showing their belly buttons and skirts that barely hid anything. That's what made all the guys "accidentally" drop their pencils just to get a sneak peek.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo sat down at their desks and crossed their legs smiling at one another. It wasn't long either until they began talking amongst themselves. (I'm just going to call them by their real names so you guys wont get confused.)  
  
"So Sakura, what are you planning to do after school today?" Tomoyo asked thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you and I could go do some dancing, meet some guys. Since were new here we can use that as an excuse to flirt with them." They both laughed at the thought but stopped when the teacher cut them off.  
  
"Excuse me, I know that back at your school they might let you talk whenever you please but here you have to pay attention. I'm sorry but I don't appreciate it when students don't let me teach." Sakura and Tomoyo just looked at one another and said as politely as possible to him:  
  
"Well actually, back at our other school they didn't allow us to talk either, we just didn't give a crap and kept on doing it."  
  
"Yeah, that's probably one of the other reasons they kicked us out." Tomoyo said, adding to Sakura's little speech.  
  
"They kicked you out?" He said walking to their desks.  
  
"Yep, they sure did. And besides, that school just wasn't cool enough to stay in anyways." Tomoyo answered politely, fluttering her long lashes. He just cleared his throat and walked back up to the board, scribbling down some words that the class was supposed to write down. He figured that the two would stop talking but boy was he wrong.  
  
"So anyways, Tomoyo what do you think about..."  
  
"Please don't interrupt while I'm teaching girls." The teacher politely said turning around. But Sakura just waved him off without caring what would happen.  
  
"We're talking about something important, so WE would appreciate it if YOU wouldn't interrupt us. So anyways..." The teacher's eyes widened at the two of them who just began chatting away, fully aware that everyone in the class was looking at them, including blue and brown eyes.  
  
"Excuse me? You have no right to talk to me in that manner. You two just got here, you wouldn't like it if I called your parents and told them how the both of you are behaving would you?" He asked with his hands on their desks. They just looked at him and shrugged their shoulders then Tomoyo spoke up.  
  
"Well, honestly, we don't really care if you do or not since our parents don't give a shit at all about where we are, what we do, or what happens with us. All they care about is that were not in the house bothering them." She said calmly. The teacher was getting very annoyed by their attitude and was about to send them away when the lunch bell rang. Everyone stood up and began their way out of the classroom completely ignoring the two girls and the teacher.  
  
"Well, I'm deeply sorry Mr....?" Sakura cut in, grabbing her backpack.  
  
"Call me sensei. I think that the both of you would be perfect when coupled with my two other students. They happen to be males and act exactly like you, that's probably why I'm not blowing up like I should be because I'm used to this behavior. But believe me girls." He said leaning in closer to them. "I do not take shit from students like you at all and I am not an easy teacher to deal with if you get on my bad side. So take in mind this friendly advice, either listen and be good well behaved students, or you'll find yourselves flunking this class and being suspended a numerous number of times." He then straightened up with a serious look on his reddened face.  
  
"Uhh...ok... can we go now SENSEI?" Sakura said smartly. Her and Tomoyo really didn't hear what he was saying, they did, but it just went in one ear and out the other. He rubbed his temples and ushered them to go and leave him in peace. ................................................................................................................  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo disappeared behind the back curtain to get ready for the next scene.  
  
"Sakura?" Tomoyo called to her. No answer. "Sakura, you alright?" Sakura then looked up and smiled lightly in response.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. This play is so boring and not to mention stupid. I have to end up with Syaoran and you have to end up with Eriol. To tell you the truth I think this whole play is a complete waste of time." Sakura sat down on a stool and leaned her head against the hard wall.  
  
"So does everyone else Sakura but you don't physically see them complaining. Come on you can do better then this. Just hold on a bit longer and it'll be over before you know it." Tomoyo walked to the curtain since it was almost time to go back out again.  
  
"No it wont, you watch this is going to last forever, for me at least. I have to flirt with Syaoran, Eriol and every other guy out there. Do you think this is easy for me? Well, it's not Tomoyo and I don't want to do this anymore." She crossed her arms across her chest and looked at Tomoyo sadly.  
  
"Well there's nothing I can do Sakura, you know that if there was, I would do something about it, but there isn't so stop whining. Come on." Tomoyo held out a hand for Sakura to grab. "It's fine Sakura, take deep breathes and you'll go through this perfectly." Sakura took a hold of her soft hands and stood up. Tomoyo was always so positive about things, why couldn't she be a little more moody? It didn't really matter to Sakura though. Tomoyo's happiness and cheerfulness made her feel a lot better when she was frustrated which was good since she was frustrated a lot lately.  
  
They looked out into the stage. Everything seemed to be going as planned...for the teacher anyways. Sakura looked around and saw Syaoran standing on the other side of the stage. The next scene would be with him, Tomoyo, Eriol, and her. A small shiver crept down Sakura's spine. The next scene would be when she had to walk with Syaoran and do some flirting. She took Tomoyo's advice and took a few deep breaths and walked out onto the stage once again. ................................................................................................................  
  
"So, how do you like the school so far?" A male voice asked from behind Sakura. She whirled around and smiled sexily at him.  
  
"It sucks." She said easily. He just looked at her and smirked. Do you know who I am?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Sakura turned around and met his amber eyes and smiled again, moving closer to his strong frame.  
  
"No, I believe I don't, but I would like to." She trailed a finger down his chest and he caught it, making her look up at him.  
  
"I bet you would. Listen, this school is pretty big so would you like me to show you around now?"  
  
"Sure, why not. And by the way you never did tell me your name." She said starting to walk away from him. He shortly followed after her.  
  
"My name is Syaoran." Syaoran said walking behind her. Sakura twirled around and looked at him once again. (Like with Sakura and Tomoyo I'm going to call him by his real name so you wont get confused.)  
  
"What a suitable name for such a..." she looked down and then back up, taking in a breath that sounded more like a moan. "Big boy." She finished, quirking an eyebrow and continued walking towards the school. He looked down and then smiled at her humor but deep inside this was turning him on a lot. Her acting was just so realistic that he didn't know what she really felt anymore. He had to tell her today about how he felt towards her. If he didn't he might lose her forever.  
  
"Come on, your slow." Sakura yelled out to him and he followed. They then vanished behind the curtain when Tomoyo and Eriol came out for their part. ................................................................................................................  
  
"Why hello there, where might your friend be." Eriol said, taking a seat next to Tomoyo at the bench.  
  
"She's not here." She answered taking a bite of a sandwich. He put a foot up on the bench and rested his arm on his knee.  
  
"I can see that, since you're obviously alone. So, what do you think?" He said giving her a half smile.  
  
There was so much rage in Tomoyo at the moment but did really well as to not show it. She still hadn't got back at him for doing what he did to Sakura and herself and oh how she wanted to. She felt like knocking the living crap out of him at that moment, now that he was in clear shot in front of her.  
  
"I think that you're very cute to tell you the truth." She said biting her lower lip seductively. Eriol put his leg down and leaned in closer to her.  
  
"I meant about the school." He whispered still smiling. They were inches away from each other and Tomoyo was absolutely glad that this wasn't the part where she had to kiss him. She really didn't want to, let alone do it at all.  
  
"Yeah I know." She then got up and made her way to the bathrooms when he grabbed her arm.  
  
"You're a pretty one, and a smart one at that. Listen do you want to get a drink sometime?" He let go of her.  
  
"No thanks, but I have to keep a look out for other handsome guys like yourself. I want to see what variety is out there before I make my choice. But maybe, if there is no one out there with my taste. Bye bye." She said waving him off. He watched as she went into the bathroom and then walked behind the curtain. ................................................................................................................  
  
Before Eriol Came:  
  
Sakura and Syaoran just sat patiently behind the curtain. They didn't look at each other as well as talk.  
  
'I have to tell her and now is the perfect moment to do so.' He thought standing up. Sakura eyed him suspiciously but ignored him as he proceeded towards her.  
  
"Sakura. I need to tell you something, and I need to explain to you about what happened at the club." He stopped a few feet away from her and waited for an answer.  
  
"There's no reason to explain Li, Tomoyo told me everything, no need to waste your breath." She said coldly. Syaoran took a seat next to her as she scooted away from him.  
  
"She doesn't know the whole story Sakura so that's why I'm going to tell you now. Please hear me out, if you don't want to then you don't have to. I just want you to know the truth before you go taking me the wrong way." Sakura just sat there silently and then mouthed 'okay' while looking at him. He smiled and opened his mouth to speak when Eriol cam in from the stage, signaling them to go out, Tomoyo seconds after him.  
  
"What are you two doing?" He said warningly. He walked up to Sakura and put an arm around her. Sakura cringed at his touch. Syaoran noticed this and opened his mouth to say something about it when Tomoyo cut in. "It's none of your business and besides they have to go out now." She grabbed Sakura's hand and pushed her out onto the stage along with Syaoran.  
  
"What's up Tomoyo, you seem a bit on the down side today." Eriol said peeking out of the curtain to watch them perform.  
  
"Your what's up Eriol." She said hotly.  
  
"Oh? So you were thinking about me?" He turned around to face Tomoyo with his familiar snicker on his pale face.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself Hiiragizawa. Why do you like her so much? She hates you, cant you see that?"  
  
"Correction." Eriol said raising a finger. "She HATED me, she loves me now." He sat down where Sakura and Syaoran had been sitting before.  
  
"Pfft. That what you think." She said under her breath. Eriol looked up, not catching what she had said.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing, just shut the crap up, I'm not in the mood to talk to you." She looked out at Sakura and Syaoran when she noticed Eriol standing in front of her, blocking her view of them.  
  
"Are you jealous?"  
  
"Are you serious? I wouldn't be jealous over you if you were surrounded by all the girls in this school in fact I would be disgusted and completely dumbfounded about why those girls would be groping over you. I see no reason why they would be in the first place." She said throwing her hands up in the air. Eriol just walked closer up to her with the same smirk on his face.  
  
"Do you remember those times we had Tomoyo...in your house?" Tomoyo blushed crimson red at his words.  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"Oh but I think you do, by the looks of your cheeks I think that your lying to me." Tomoyo blushed again as he made his way towards her.  
  
"So what if I do, they were nothing special."  
  
"Oh I'm hurt deeply by those words Tomoyo. So you're saying that you don't think this was special?" He emphasized the word 'this' as he grabbed Tomoyo somewhere making her gasp. She closed her eyes and leaned in to whisper into his ear.  
  
"You are a piece of shit. You have no respect for women at all. And to tell you the truth, those nights were nothing but mere games for me that I didn't mind winning at all." She seethed into his ear, as he remained silent. She removed his hand and walked to the other side of the stage, watching once again Sakura and Syaoran. ................................................................................................................  
  
"And this is the amphitheatre. We do lots of...stuff here at night." Syaoran cleared his throat and Sakura looked at him thoughtfully.  
  
"Exactly what kind of stuff do you do here?" She stepped around it looking around as Syaroan watched her elegant body move, swaying from side to side as she walked.  
  
"Well...I guess you'll have to find out what it is yourself if you're curious. But I'll tell you what other things this crappy school does."  
  
"Oh do tell." Sakura said, curiously looking around the amphitheatre.  
  
"Well we have dances, with voluntary singers or performers. It gets pretty exciting out here, you'll have to check it out sometime." Syaoran moved behind Sakura about to grab her from behind but didn't for she turned around. He doubled back when she came walking towards him and found himself against a wall, Sakura a few feet away from him.  
  
"I still don't really know you that well Syaoran, and like I said, I'd like to."  
  
But you just met me Sakura, you wouldn't want to give me the wrong impression?" He said moving closer to her.  
  
"How would you know that? Maybe I just might want to give you the wrong impression, that way I can get what I want. I always get what I want." They were centimeters away from each other with Sakura holding onto his shirt, making her way up to his lips. This was the part where they were supposed to kiss...or at least almost.  
  
The lunch bell rang again telling them that they were supposed to go to class but it didn't seem to phase the two as they continued what they were about to do.  
  
"The bell has rung in case you haven't noticed. Go to class...now." A campus supervisor said menacingly. Sakura turned her head to say something but Syaoran put his hand over her mouth and answered for her instead.  
  
"How about no? In case YOU haven't noticed we were in the middle of something when you rudely snuck up on us." Sakura nodded her head in agreement as the supervisor took out his walky-talky and consulted one of the office workers.  
  
"You two are to go to the office right now. You're going home early and since it's Friday, will not be coming to school on Monday. Do you hear?"  
  
"Yep we hear you loud and clear Mister." Sakura said playfully. Her and Syaoran made their way to the office and sat down in one of the chairs outside.  
  
"You're nasty, you know that?" Syaoran said looking at Sakura.  
  
"Sweetie, you have no idea." She licked her lips, which made Syaoran even more turned on then he already was. They then took a seat in the principles office silently. Syaoran, in a humorous mood leaned over to Sakura and whispered into her ear although he wasn't supposed to since it wasn't in the script.  
  
"Does this bring back any memories?" Sakura remembered the one time that her, Syaoran, and Meiling were in the office for being totally stupid in class. That was where Sakura chewed out Meiling. She smiled at the memory and looked at Syaoran but then quickly put on a frown remembering what was really going on.  
  
'She looks so beautiful when she smiles, I really miss them. I haven't seen a real smile like that one in a long time.' Syaoran thought to himself as he stared at her luscious lips.  
  
"Why it's you again Syaoran, I was wondering when I would see you again, I was thinking that I would see you yesterday but you're here today. So...what did you do this time...and with this young lady? Never mind don't answer that, I have a pretty good idea already." The principle said knowingly. Sakura giggled in her chair and Syaoran smiled.  
  
"Well, this time I didn't do anything bad...at least not in the way you're thinking." He glanced at Sakura who was still giggling, biting her finger playfully.  
  
"Okay, well I guess that you cussed out another teacher again?" Syaoran shook his head yes and smiled. "This is no matter to smile about. If you keep doing stuff like this then you're going to find yourself at a different school."  
  
"I don't care, I hate this school anyways." Syaoran folded his arms and put his foot up on his desk.  
  
"Off the desk." Boomed the principle and Syaoran took it down again. "So, what are you waiting for, go home already, you've already heard my speeches, no need to say them again." Sakura and Syaoran both got up when suddenly Syaoran stopped.  
  
"I have a question for you, if you don't mind. Next week there's a dance, are we still able to go or..."  
  
"Yeah the both of you will still be able to go just don't screw it up for yourselves. Behave like you're supposed to and you'll get to go, if you don't then you'll be at home doing some extra homework." Syaoran saluted him and then left the office with Sakura. Once again they went behind the curtain and Eriol and Tomoyo stepped out. ................................................................................................................  
  
"Anyways, I was about to say something to you about the club." Syaoran said sighing deeply. Sakura listened quietly as he began to talk. "Sakura, I went to the club to have a few drinks so I could forget about the conversation we had. I wanted to have a few drinks so everything would just...disappear...I didn't think it would go that far." Syaoran paced the room, twiddling with is fingers as he spoke to her. As for Sakura, she was very interested in what he was saying and wanted him to get to the point.  
  
"As soon as I got there, I saw a few of my pals from school and we started to talk and they bought me a few drinks. One led to another and I was drunk. I then bumped into a woman and we seemed to hit it off but...I guess...she liked me and so she...started...we started...to do stuff." Syaroan tried to say these words but with much difficulty as he scratched the back of his head. Sakura looked at him letting him know that she wanted to know more about his little incident. He noticed this and continued. "We did stuff and we danced. Then before I knew it I was in my car driving us to her place. Then...  
  
"Hey, you're on now. Lets go." One of the other classmates said waving his hand towards the stage. Sakura just looked at Syaoran and they both irritatingly walked out. ................................................................................................................  
  
"Psst...Tomoyo." Eriol whispered to Tomoyo with a note in his hand. She looked up and saw the note being passed down to her. She took it in her hands and opened it curiously.  
  
So, I'm just wondering, but what do you have planned tonight? I'm not doing anything so I figured you and I could go on a date or something. Please say yes. Pass this not back to me afterwards.  
  
Tomoyo smiled at the note then looked at Eriol who was looking at her in hope of her answer. She blew him a kiss and then crumpled the note up in her hand, shaking her head okay. Eriol threw a punch in the air happily and continued working on the paper that was in front of him.  
  
"Okay, school is over in about 5 minutes, please get packed up and leave as soon as the bell rings." Their teacher said.  
  
Ring! (the real bell didn't ring, just the one in the play)  
  
The whole class got up and left except for Eriol and Tomoyo, they stayed behind.  
  
"Eriol, may I suggest something we can do on our date?" She said sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes again.  
  
"Yeah, I was wondering if we could go and watch a movie."  
  
"Yeah! I want to go and see a movie too. I want to see that one with those teens who fall in love." Tomoyo clasped her hands to her cheeks dreamily. She leaned in towards him, putting a hand on his cheek. "Don't you want to see that one too?" She said making him blush.  
  
"Uh...sure why not. After we can go and hang out somewhere I guess."  
  
"That sounds great Eriol. Pick me up at 8 okay?" She pecked him on the cheek and left, swaying her butt from side to side. Syaoran and Sakura then came out from behind the stage.  
  
"So Eriol, from the looks of it I say that you and Tomoyo are hitting it off alright?" Syaoran said sitting next to him.  
  
"Yeah, were going on a date tonight at the movies."  
  
"Really? I think I should take Sakura there too." Syaoran said putting a hand under his chin.  
  
"You and Sakura hitting it off too? Cool, maybe we can double date...that is if she says she'll go." They both stood up and walked out of the classroom still talking as they made their way out to the back of the stage once again.  
  
"Sakura, do you like that one Syaoran guy, he seems nice." Tomoyo asked talking with Sakura in the front of the staged school.  
  
"Yeah he seems juicy enough."  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo giggled and nudged her playfully. "Listen Eriol and I are going to see a movie tonight, you should come with Syaoran." She said standing up.  
  
"Sure, don't tell Syaoran though I want it to be a surprise. Tell him that I can't make it or something."  
  
"The two of you seem to like each other a lot. Sure I'll make something up for you. Who knows, maybe the both of you will become a little more acquainted, if you catch my drift." Sakura smiled and they both made their way to the back of the stage. ................................................................................................................  
  
"You were saying something Li?" Sakura said reminding him about the conversation they were having.  
  
"Oh...well...I can't tell you yet since Tomoyo and Eriol are here. We have to be all alone." Syaoran said fidgeting.  
  
"Whatever, I don't care." Sakura waved him off as she sat down in her earlier spot. She wanted to know what really happened in the club, maybe nothing really happened. The way Tomoyo had told her made it sound like he went all berserk and went out laying any woman he could find but hopefully he would tell her sooner or later. Sakura and Syaoran remained silent while Eriol and Tomoyo wwere bickering in the corner trying to not draw attention to themselves.  
  
"Would you leave me alone!" Tomoyo whispered to Eriol. He wouldn't leave her alone. He wanted to find out if she was jealous or not.  
  
"Admit it Tomoyo, you're jealous that I'm with Sakura now and not with you. You miss all those times that we fooled around in your room and..."  
  
Smack!  
  
"How dare you! I am not jealous, I am anything but jealous you obnoxious freak. Leave me alone or you'll find yourself with one less ball then you have now, got it?" Tomoyo said threateningly. Eriol protectively held his balls and mouthed an 'ow' at the thought before beginning to talk again.  
  
"Fine, believe what you want, but you're jealous. Sakura loves me now, even though you say that she hates me. If she did then why were we makin out on my desk that day? If she hated me then she wouldn't have done that." Tomoyo felt like blurting everything out to him about Sakura's little plan and about how much she despised him. It took a lot of strength not to do it, but she held it back. Instead she just walked over to Sakura and sat down next to her.  
  
"This play is almost over. It's close to the part where we're supposed to see the movie. Thank god too, I can't stand this anymore. Eriol is bugging the hell out of me. I know this might sound a little stupid but can you do something to him so he can leave me alone for the rest of the play?" Tomoyo asked pleadingly with pulsing eyes.  
  
"Hell, freaking no Tomoyo, I have to deal with him enough, besides you're supposed to be the one helping him stay away from me ne?"  
  
"Well, yeah but...have Syaoran do something." Tomoyo said excitedly.  
  
"No. just deal with it Tomoyo, like you said this play is almost over then you can run away from him and never have to see his face again...till tomorrow." Sakura smiled as Tomoyo grunted angrily.  
  
"Whatever Sakura. You have to go on now with Syaoran. The next scene is the movie scene sooo yeah. Go." Sakura got up and went out to the theatre. ................................................................................................................  
  
"Hey Sakura, do you want to go and watch a movie with me tonight? I know we just met and all but it would make my day if you said yes." Syaoran said with puppy eyes. Sakura stopped walking and thought for a moment before she answered.  
  
"Why should go?."  
  
"Well I would like to get to know you better...a lot better." He said, getting hard in certain places. She licked her lips seductively.  
  
"Sure I'll go. Pick me up tonight around 7 or 8 okay?"  
  
"Alright!" Sakura screamed a scream of surprise and blushed when Syaoran pinched her butt. Even though it was part of the script to do that she just couldn't help but blush at his actions. She quickly turned away from him so he wouldn't see her red cheeks.  
  
"What was that?" Sakura asked rubbing the pinch.  
  
"I'm sorry I just couldn't control myself Sakura. Anyways I'll pick you up at 8."  
  
"You better be careful about what you do or I might just not be able to control what I do to you." Sakura said. Syaoran took a moment to think it through his head what she meant and then turned red.  
  
"And what will you do to me?" he said taking hold of her arm. She turned around and got agonizingly close to his face then whispered to him.  
  
"That's for me to know, and you to find out, Syaoran-Kun" Syaoran stumbled at her words and began to work up a thin sweat. He then watched as she walked away from him breathless.  
  
"Is it hot out here or is it just me?" He asked. Sakura turned around and blew him a kiss.  
  
"It's just you." She answered and continued her way to the curtain. Syaoran caught the flying kiss and put it in his pocket for safe keeping then hurried to the curtain as well. ................................................................................................................  
  
"Your turn Tomoyo, Eriol." Sakura called out to the two who were avoiding each other. Eriol still holding himself, afraid of what Tomoyo had said and Tomoyo sitting alone far away from Eriol, afraid of him coming anywhere near her. "I said it's your turn to go." They both looked up and left leaving Sakura and Syaoran once again alone. Syaoran then began to continue his speech once again.  
  
"Sakura, as soon as I got to her house I then realized that I didn't want to be there, I wanted to be with someone else." Syaoran clenched his fists nervously, hoping that Sakura would know what he meant.  
  
"Who would that be?" She asked extremely curious. She was crossing her fingers behind her back hoping that the words that would come out of his mouth were the ones that she wanted to hear.  
  
"Sakura. Later in the play I'm supposed to perform for your character. Just take in mind that what I do is what I really feel." Sakura just looked at him totally confused by his words. She didn't know what he meant.  
  
"Can you please say that again? What do you mean by that and what are you going to be doing?" Syaoran just sat down on the opposite chair of Sakura and bowed his head, covering his eyes with his hair. Tomoyo and Eriol then came back. Tomoyo was flushed and angry while on the other hand Eriol was laughing.  
  
"Whats wrong Tomoyo?" Sakura asked worriedly.  
  
"Don't ask." Tomoyo said flatly and sat down while Eriol leaned against the wall at a loss for breath. She then looked up at him seething.  
  
"I hope you die and burn in hell for what you just did." She said then turned around facing the other way of Eriol who just laughed harder at her. ................................................................................................................  
  
"Now this is the scene where the two couples go to the movies. Were going to skip the part where Syaoran and Eriol pick up the girls so we can get to the point." The real teacher said before leaving to sit back in the audience again. The crowd was so into the play they all stared at the students as they acted, their eyes as shiny as porcelain.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran sat in the back of the "theatre", Tomoyo and Eriol in the row in front of them. They were all supposed to get into the moment and kiss but, again, not for real. (that's later on)  
  
"Eriol, how romantic can this movie be? I would love for someone to kiss me like that." Tomoyo said, quickly getting his attention. He smartly put his arm around her as he leaned in for the kiss. But while he was doing that, Syaoran in the row above him was also trying to get to Sakura's romantic side with a kiss.  
  
"Sakura." He whispered softly. Her ears perked up and she moaned to him in response. "Isn't this movie a little mushy?" Sakura looked at him with a fake frown on her face.  
  
"You don't like this mushy stuff Syaoran-Kun?" She gave him her puppy eyes with her bottom lip pushed out sadly. He looked down at her lips.  
  
'God, I can't take it anymore. So many times we have come so close to kissing but never got the chance to. I need to touch her lips before I go completely insane.' Syaoran thought but quickly revived himself and focused on his lines.  
  
"No I do, it's just that now that I watch this movie it's got me thinking about something. Those teens are just like us. They don't listen or behave and the people around them are just...shocked and appalled by their behaviors."  
  
"Yeah, just think, if we were in their spot then I guess that we would be shocked as well. I wouldn't want other teens acting that way around me at all." Sakura said. She looked up into his eyes and they very slowly leaned in for a kiss. Syaoran just moved his head in front of Sakura so no one in the crowd could see if they were actually kissing or not, same with Tomoyo and Eriol. But the more they looked at each other the more Syaoran got the urge to move in on her. Just then the curtain closed so they could change into different outfits for the next scene of the play. Everyone got up; even the extras that were playing ordinary people got up to change.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura remained the way they were, just looking at each other. Sakura's heart was pounding as well as Syaoran's and as much as Sakura wanted this, she didn't let anything happen. She looked at him then moved away, standing up and leaving for Tomoyo who had her outfit already waiting for her.  
  
"Thanks Tomoyo." She said as Tomoyo handed her the material.  
  
"Are you ready Sakura, the play is almost over."  
  
"Yeah I sure am. I just want to get home and sleep." Tomoyo smiled and they both went to dress. ................................................................................................................  
  
"Now this scene is where Tomoyo and Eriol get into a fight and begin hitting on the other two to get back at eachother. But what will happen if somebody takes this the wrong way?" Another announcement was made throughout the actual theatre, making everyone antsy just sitting in their seats. By this time the curtain raised again to begin the next scene.  
  
"Tomoyo, I need to talk with you." Eriol said motioning for her to come to him with his finger. She stood up and walked over to him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Um, I was wondering. Next week is the dance right and there's this one girl who likes me." Tomoyo rose her eyebrows, anticipating his next words. "And she asked me to go to the dance with her, would you get mad if I told you that I said yes to her?" Tomoyo snorted in dismay.  
  
"Of course I would get mad at you! You're supposed to go to the dance with me not some other bimbo. You and I are going out, it's supposed to be you and me together at the dance!"  
  
"Well, I already told her I would go, I hope that you aren't that pissed off at me." Eriol twiddled with his fingers as he said this.  
  
"Do you have any sort of brains in your head at all? You're going with me and that's that." Tomoyo said raising her nose in the air. Eriol was irritated. Who was she to tell him what to do and not to do? He was going to go to the dance with that girl if he wanted to and Tomoyo wasn't going to sop him.  
  
"Well if that's your attitude then I'm going to go to the dance with her then." Tomoyo whirled around outraged.  
  
"No, you're not."  
  
"Watch me." He said coolly and walked off in the other direction towards a girl with short red air. He started talking to her, taking small glances back at Tomoyo from time to time when he realized she wasn't there. ................................................................................................................  
  
Next Scene:  
  
"Hi Syaoran. Tomoyo said walking up behind him. He turned around and smiled as he kindly said 'hi' to her.  
  
"What's up Tomoyo?" They began to walk down the hall.  
  
"You." She said and before he knew it he found himself against the wall.  
  
'What are you doing?" He said moving out of her grasp surprised.  
  
"I'm hitting on you, that's what." She began to follow him, her gaze still on him.  
  
"Why. Funny Tomoyo, this is a joke right?"  
  
"No joke Syaoran, this is real. I like you so I'm going to get you."  
  
"That's what you think, why are you acting so weird, sexy, but weird?" Syaoran was walking backwards, not being able to see what was behind him.  
  
"I'm just in the mood to have a little fun and that's exactly what I think Syaoran." She said, answering both of his questions. And little did they know that Sakura was moments away from walking up behind them.  
  
"What are you going to do about it hm?" Tomoyo asked, still pursuing Syaoran.  
  
"I'm going to keep you away from me that's what."  
  
"No, you're going to try and keep me away from you." She said and she flung herself at him, embracing him in a rough kiss just as Sakura appeared from the corner. She dropped her books at the sight she was looking at, making Tomoyo and Syaoran stop the lip lock. Syaoran turned around and looked at the both of them, pushed Tomoyo off of him and ran towards Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, this isn't what it looks like." He grabbed her arm but she jerked away. She just looked at him with a menacing finger in his face as if saying, 'don't come near me' and ran off with her face in her hands. Syaoran turned to look at Tomoyo who just shrugged and walked away. She did feel terrible, but she just wanted to get back at Eriol so badly she didn't think before she acted.  
  
Sakura ran to the lunch tables and sobbed into her hands when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Eriol and tried her best to stop crying.  
  
"Hi, what's up Eriol?" She wiped her cheek softly with the back of her hand. Eriol walked around to the other side of the table and sat down.  
  
"Why are you crying?" He asked softly.  
  
"I saw Syaoran kissing Tomoyo, and she's my best friend I can't believe she would do this to me." Sakura's voice quivered but then she looked up with flames in her eyes. "And Syaoran, he is done for. I hate him, and with my best friend too, he has some nerve." And with that she got up as the curtain closed again so they could get ready for the last scene of the play. ................................................................................................................  
  
"Do you know what Syaoran is going to be doing this next scene?"  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Oh ok, just wondering."  
  
"Do you think it's something big Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I think it is, Syaoran told me something weird about him performing." Sakura looked herself over in the old abandoned mirror in the back of the stage. A few moments later Tomoyo walked over to the mirror too, admiring her bodacious body.  
  
"This is really getting on my nerves, I look terrible, I feel terrible, this whole night is terrible. I want to go home." Sakura whined stomping on the ground.  
  
"You look fine, you'll feel better soon, and I know this night sucks but it's all over in about 10 more minutes Sakura don't worry." Sakura sigh as Tomoyo continued talking.  
  
"And I don't think that what Syaoran is going to do is anything to jump about, besides he's not worth it Sakura he's skum, nothing but skum." They walked out and back to the stage, the curtain still closed. Sakura looked up and saw Syaoran standing on the pretend amphitheatre with a microphone in his hand.  
  
"Oh my God." Sakura said. She had no idea that Syaoran was going to sing in the play, she had no freaking clue at all. She ran over to Tomoyo and whispered into her ear about Syaran's performance. While whispering Tomoyo's eyes widened, she twirled around to look at Syaoran who was nervously playing with the cord of the microphone and smiled mischievously, hoping that he would screw up and make a fool out of himself.  
  
"Okay, everyone get ready, after the teacher makes this last speech we're going to begin." A student said from behind the curtain. Everyone nodded and gathered around Syaroan and the band behind him. This was going to be the scene of the dance and Syaroan was supposed to win back Sakura's love with a romantic song. But no one knew except for him that the song that he was going to try and sing was really how he felt for Sakura.  
  
"Ok, the play is almost over so this is the last scene that you will be seeing. I hoped that all of you enjoyed this as much as I did." Sensei made his final announcement and went behind the curtain to motion everyone to start. The curtain went up and Syaoran stood with the microphone in his hand looking extremely nervous. He glanced at Sakura and smiled for the best as the music played in the background. He raised the microphone to his mouth and began to sing with an amazingly good voice. Sakura watched him as he sang, his lips moving slowly. ................................................................................................................  
  
"There's something 'bout the way,  
  
You look tonight.  
  
There's something about the way that,  
  
I can't take my eyes off you.  
  
There's something about the way,  
  
Your lips invite.  
  
Maybe it's the way that,  
  
I get nervous when you're around.  
  
Sakura sat in her chair remembering what he had told her before. What he would do in this performance was really how he felt. Was it towards her? She just listened to the flow of the song wondering.  
  
And I want you to be mine,  
  
And if you need a reason why,  
  
Chorus  
  
It's in the way that you move me,  
  
And the way that you tease me,  
  
The way that I want you tonight.  
  
It's in the way that you hold me,  
  
And the way that you know me,  
  
And when I can't find the right words to say,  
  
You feel it in the way.  
  
End of chorus  
  
Oh, you feel it in the way...  
  
There's something 'bout how you steal the mind,  
  
There's something 'bout the way that...  
  
I whisper your name when I'm asleep oh girl!  
  
Maybe it's the look you get in your eyes,  
  
Oh, maybe it's the way that...makes me feel to see you smile.  
  
Sakura realized that what he was singing was about her. Then it hit her. Syaoran did love her, and he told her that through this song. She stood up, making her way towards him. Tomoyo looked at her curiously but remained seated as she watched Sakura walk towards the band.  
  
And the reasons, they may change,  
  
But what I'm feeling stays the same!  
  
It's in the way that you move me,  
  
And the way that you tease me,  
  
The way that I want you tonight.  
  
Tonight...  
  
It's in the way that you hold me,  
  
And the way that you know me,  
  
And when I can't find the right words to say,  
  
You feel it in the way.  
  
Oh!  
  
You feel it in the way...  
  
I can't put my fingers on,  
  
Just what it is that makes me, love you, you baby.  
  
So don't ask me to describe,  
  
I get all choked up inside,  
  
Just thinkin' about the way...  
  
The way that you move me,  
  
And the way that you tease me,  
  
The way that I want you tonight, oh!  
  
It's in the way that you hold me,  
  
And the way that...  
  
The way you know me,  
  
When I can't find the right words to say.  
  
...I feel it in the way...  
  
Sakura stopped halfway to look at Syaoran, her heart was skipping beats just looking at him. Now she knew that he loved her, it was so clear. Making her know that what he was saying was the truth, he stepped down from the amphitheatre and made his way to her, with tears in her eyes. He walked up to her and put his hand on her waist, pulling her closer to him.  
  
It's in the way that you move me,  
  
And the way that you tease me,  
  
The way!  
  
...I feel it in the way...  
  
There's something 'bout the way you look tonight...  
  
There's nothing more to say then...I feel it in the way."  
  
Syaoran then kissed Sakura passionately when the song ended. She put her hands on his chest, leaning against him to strengthen the kiss, the curtains then slowly closed signaling the end of the play. ................................................................................................................  
  
The whole audience applauded wildly showing how much they enjoyed the play. They stood up in their seats, Sakura and Syaoran still behind the curtain. They broke the kiss, looking into each other's eyes. Sakura then realized what had just happened and turned around facing the other way embarrassed. Syaoran was blushing but smiled at her shyness.  
  
"Wonderful work you two!" The teacher clapped as he made his way to them. "I never really thought that the both of you would actually kiss but it's good that you did, that just made the play even more exciting, wonderful job. Obviously the both of you get an A." He then turned around practically skipping and disappeared from sight. Seconds later everyone surrounded them also congratulating them on their work.  
  
"Wow Sakura, you did great!"  
  
"Syaoran was so awesome we need to do some more plays like this!"  
  
"I wish I was as good as you two, I need an A in this class."  
  
Syoaran and Sakura just barely escaped the students, making their way out of the theatre. Sakura didn't look at Syaoran at all as they walked side by side. Syoaran was going to say something to break the silence but someone interrupted them.  
  
"Sakura!" Sakura turned around and saw Eriol walking up to her, taking her into his arms. "That was great, you were great. But why did you have to kiss Li? Now you have to wash your mouth out as soon as possible, I don't want to get his spit in my mouth." He shot Syaoran a nasty glare while saying this.  
  
"And why will she need to do that?" Syaoran asked stepping up to him angrily.  
  
"For when I do this." Sakura looked at him shocked as he kissed her roughly. When it ended Sakura pulled away speechless but didn't look at anything except for her shoes. Syaoran just stood there shooting daggers at Eriol who was doing the same.  
  
"Why don't you leave her alone, don't you see she doesn't like you?" Syaoran walked up closer to Eriol, getting in his face.  
  
"And why would you think that, just because you got your sticky paws on her and got a tiny little taste of her doesn't mean she likes you. And you better cherish that moment because it's never going to happen again." Eriol said calmly, staring directly into his eyes. Syaoran was so upset that he didn't think before he acted and pushed him really hard into a trashcan behind him. Eriol got up after falling and went back to push Syaoran who just punched him in return. Sakura screamed and got in the middle of the two, separating them from their all out brawl.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing? Don't do this while I'm around, do it when I'm gone. I can't stand this, I'm leaving." She turned around and took one last glance at Eriol who was going to follow her. "Eriol, if you really want me to be your girlfriend then listen to me and grow up, I don't need this shit from you or you." She said pointing to Syaroan. She then turned around and left the two alone, Syaoran made his way towards his car, saying a few words to Eriol along the way.  
  
"There's no need to follow me I won't go talking to your GIRL, so keep your pants on there's no reason to shit a brick." Eriol just stared at him as he walked away. No one talked to him that way, no one, and Syaoran getting on his nerves didn't help how he felt about him either. ................................................................................................................  
  
"Sakura, hold on. Do you need a ride?" Syaoran didn't do what he had told Eriol and went to talk to her anyways, after what had happed a few moments ago he wasn't going to let this perfect moment go to waste.  
  
"No I'm fine trust me." She looked at him and smiled sweetly. No one could stay mad at him for long. Well, not any girl that is.  
  
"Come on, I insist on taking you home Sakura." She just looked at his face and gave in just like that. She didn't know why she gave in so easily, it was probably the way he was looking at her or the vibe that the two of them were sharing but all the better they were now going to ride in the same car with the same awkward silence as before. Sakura nodded shortly and Syaoran smiled. He ran to his car and opened the door for her as she got in. Again he ran over to the other side and hopped in as well, this time staring at her before starting the car.  
  
"What is it Syaoran?" Sakura said blushing slightly.  
  
"So you're finally calling me by my first name again?" Sakura opened her mouth to say something back but didn't have the right words at the moment. Syaoran noticed this and drove off. It was about 11 at night and the rest of the ride wasn't so interesting, they didn't say a word to each other at all until they got to the front of Sakura's house.  
  
"Umm, thanks for the ride Syaoran." Sakura looked at him and smiled before she got out of the car. She didn't want to bring up the kiss at the play because it would lead to an uncomfortable or disturbing conversation.  
  
Syaoran watched her walk towards her front door quietly. He had his hand on his keys ready to drive off when he remembered that he had to tell her about what really happened at the club.  
  
"Sakura, wait I need to tell you something." He said running up to her. She turned around and watched as he ran to her looking, slightly surprised. "Sakura, about the club. It wasn't entirely my fault." He started. Sakura rolled her eyes remembering about that problem and interrupted him.  
  
"Syoaran, don't make up stories to hide the truth. So you went to a club and met a girl, so what. Don't lie to me just to make me feel better I don't need that right now."  
  
She then turned around and began to open her door with her house key when he gently grabbed her shoulder to turn her towards him.  
  
"Sakura, this is not a lie. Tomoyo doesn't know everything that happened, please let me explain it to you so I can go home tonight in peace." Syaroan pleaded with begging eyes. Sakura faced him and leaned against her door with a look of defeat.  
  
"Okay, make it quick I have to go inside." Syaoran gave a half smile and let go of her arm.  
  
"I went to the club after you and I had the argument because I figured that if I talked with a few friends and had a couple drinks that everything would just go away and make me feel better. As soon as I got there me and some guys got together and they bought me a few drinks, but those drinks made me feel even more miserable about how I treated you so I bought myself some, and in no time at all I got drunk. That's actually what I intended to do so I could get you of my head." Syaoran took Sakura's hands in hers as she looked up at him sadly. "The thing is Sakura, I can't stop thinking about you, I love you too much, and that's what made it harder to forget about you. So at the time, all those drinks seemed really intriguing to me. My pals then pushed me into the girl that Tomoyo saw me with, and with how drunk I was I couldn't think straight so I talked to her and then before I knew it I found myself driving to her place." Sakura took her hands out of his grasp getting a little uncomfortable with where this was going.  
  
"Syoaran, I don't think that you need to give me any more details."  
  
"No, wait, nothing happened...really." Sakura turned around and put her hand on the door for support.  
  
"Nothing really happened? No thanks Syaoran, listen I'll talk to you tomorrow okay its late an..."  
  
"Please listen to me Sakura!" Syaoran took her hands back into his and squeezed slightly. "Please, hear me out and if you don't like what you hear then I'll leave you alone and you will never have to talk to me again."  
  
"Syoaran...I."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Hurry then."  
  
"I went to her house, not inside, and we kissed a little in my car. Again, I was drunk and I didn't know better. And while I was doing this I started to see images...those images were you Sakura. I never noticed how much I loved you until then. That's when I realized that I didn't want to be with anyone else other then you." He walked up closer to Sakura. "I need you Sakura, no other woman in this world will make me happy. Please, listen to these words that I'm telling you." Sakura's eyes began to slowly fill up with tears of happiness.  
  
"And...wha...what happened after you kissed her?" She asked curiously. Syaoran then lifted her face up to his.  
  
"I left to come see you, although I didn't I was thinking about it. Instead I went home to think about the perfect way to tell you I love you, that's when I came up with the song in the play. And now I'm telling you again how I truly feel about you along with how I fell about Eriol. When I see you with him I just...I feel...miserable. After all the things he has done to you, after everything you've been through you suddenly decided to be with him. I didn't know why and I still don't and when I see you kiss him I feel like..." Syoaran was beginning to get upset just talking about Eriol, but all of that soon vanished. Sakura touched her fingers to his lips and looked him in the eyes as she embraced him in another kiss. This kiss wasn't like the other ones they have shared, this one was out of pure love for one another. Now that they both knew how they felt, this kiss made them realize that they were meant to be together. A little shocked Syaoran pulled away in need of breath just looking at Sakura. She looked up at him smiling.  
  
"Syaoran, I don't love Eriol, nor do I like him. I didn't want to tell you this but everything that I have been doing since the day I began to treat you terribly was all a lie, a terrible game that I have planned. I do despise Eriol very much but I was thinking that if I got close to him and tell him that all this was a joke that I would get something out of him."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"If he hurt me when I told him the news that I didn't like him then Tomoyo would catch every moment on tape and send him to jail."  
  
"Why didn't you want to tell me about this sooner?"  
  
"Because I knew that if I told you about this then you would ruin the entire plan. Eriol would somehow find out and everything would fall apart. I did this for the sake of you and me Syoaran. I love you, I have loved you ever since we were children and now we both share the same feelings."  
  
"Yeah, we are. And I like that very much."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Sakura moved towards Syaoran who gladly pulled her closer and they kissed again. This time more in the middle of passionately and roughly. Sakura leaned against her front door and played with his soft brown hair, Syoaran suckling on her bottom lip affectionately. She couldn't help but moan as he did this and did the same to him. She bit playfully, feeling a smirk come across his soft lips. Syaoran licked her lip telling her he wanted entrance and she willingly let him enter, their tongues sliding against one anothers, tasting their sweet essence. Sakura gasped moments later with her eyes still closed as Syoaran lifted her leg to his side, pinning her to the door. Sakura's dreams were finally coming true, she finally had Syaoran just like she had always wanted and was making the most of it. She continued kissing him, her leg still at his side. They then parted gasping for breath, Syoaran pressed against her letting her feel how much he longed for her, how much he wanted her and she smiled wickedly as well as him. It was as if they both knew what each other was thinking, Syoaran looked at her and began suckling on her neck, making her squirm excitedly, tilting her head to the side, giving him more neck. Little did they know that blue eyes were watching everything they were doing from behind a bush.  
  
"I'll get you back for this Sakura. And there's only one way I can do that and that's by getting rid of Syaoran. I guess I'll have to kill him then." He smiled evilly and walked off. He was very distraught and wasn't going to let Sakura get away with what she did to him. No one ever dared to cross him, and he was going to show them why. ................................................................................................................ N/A: I HATE THIS CHAPTER!!!!!! I'm so sorry if you all liked it but this chapter didn't seem all that great to me. I kept running out of ideas for what to do for the play and it was hard to explain everything so that's why I think it sucked. But most likely the chapters after this will be a lot more meaningful and more exciting. Please review and tell me what you think about it okay? Thank you all so much, I have no idea how many times I have said that but you all deserve it! 


	10. The Next Day

A/N: I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. I have been working on my other fics but I finally got started on my next chapter on this story. I'm sorry for the last chapter if you didn't like it that much but I promise that the other chapters will be better now that the play is out of the way. I thank all of the reviewers that thought that it was cool, that makes me feel a lot better about it. Again please review. I'll be waiting for them!  
  
Chapter 11: The Next Day  
  
Sakura couldn't sleep at all that night; the kiss, everything that happened crowded her mind. She switched positions trying to get comfortable but nothing worked. She couldn't stop smiling. Syaoran's face kept flashing in front of her eyes, those gorgeous brown eyes and his breathtaking smile. Those were enough to get her out of bed and off to school. She threw on her uniform and put on some lip gloss just in case she was to be getting a little intimate later on that day. Sakura smiled but then frowned. For all she knew Eriol still didn't know about her plan which meant that she would still have to pretend to be in love with him. Her worry was, now that Syaoran knew about her idea he would have to keep it a secret until everything is over. She hoped that he was going to be able to do that. If not then everything will be ruined. She shook her thoughts off and began her way to school.  
  
In her car she relived that night she kissed Syaoran. She had been wishing her whole life for him to touch her the way he did, kiss her the way he did. It never dawned on her that now it finally happened that her and Syaoran were together. She only realized that they kissed and that was the only thing that mattered.  
  
For once she was on time, the bell didn't ring yet and everyone was still outside of the classrooms chatting happily. Still in the car, Sakura looked out at the students trying to see if Syaoran was anywhere in sight and to no surprise she did. He was Mr. Punctual, always had to be on time and above everyone else. But that was what made Sakura love him even more. He seemed perfect but no one's perfect, he just seemed like the type of guy who always got good grades but yet could have any girl he wanted and of course all of that was true. She took a deep breath and reminded herself that she still had to be Eriol's "girlfriend". Stepping out of the car Syaoran noticed that she was there and smiled at the idea of Sakura being on time, knowing perfectly well that the happenings of the night before had gotten to her. Leaving his friends he ran over to Sakura and gave her a hug around the waist. Sakura squirmed out of his grasp and frantically looked around to see if anyone was watching.  
  
"Syaoran, remember the plan I told you last night. I can't get caught being with you or else Eriol will go all monkey on us." Sakura said taking a few steps away from Syaoran. He smiled and scratched the back of his head stupidly, remembering the past conversation they had.  
  
"Sorry Sakura, I forgot, I was only thinking about the part when we..." Sakura slapped him on the arm smiling and blushing furiously.  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
"What?" He shrugged winking and walked off a few feet ahead of Sakura. He paused and then turned around, whispering into her ear.  
  
"Lets meet after school okay? Lets go hang out somewhere."  
  
"Well, what if Eriol wants to be with me, what am I going to say to him?"  
  
"Umm, I guess you'll have to make up some sort of excuse and it has to be a good one or else he wont keep his eyes off of you. He's not THAT stupid Sakura he knows when someone is trying to trick him and he knows to keep a good eye on his most beautiful and prized possession. Hell, if I had a prized possession like he does, I would too." Syaoran began to trail off, forgetting that Sakura was still in front of him. "With something as beautiful as Sakura I wouldn't let anything, even a woman touch her. If I do then I might lose her and I can't let that happen, I WON'T let that happen. That's why I'm going to cross my fingers and hope that everything works out so we can be together, that's right, her and me, not him and her." Syaoran shuddered at the thought of Sakura and Eriol together forever in some unknown place with a huge pool in the backyard and kids in the background. He then felt a hand shake him out of his trance and looked to see Sakura smiling sweetly. He then realized that she had heard everything he had said and began to slightly blush, turning away from her. She walked around and faced him, putting a small hand up to his bright pink cheek.  
  
"We WILL be together and I'm glad that you hope that everything will turn out great. I'll meet you after school at the girls restroom. I'll make something up to tell Eriol." Sakura said as the bell rang. She lowered her hand that was resting on his cheek and walked off to the classroom.  
  
Syaoran sighed and started behind her. He loved this feeling that he shared with her. He never felt anything like this for anyone before and this was making him feel more grown up then he already was. Her touch made him suddenly figure out that his feelings for her have been lingering in his body ever since he first met her. He never started to figure out his feelings for her until their first kiss. In elementary school they have kissed a few times but it wasn't out of like for one another, it was sort of like a dare. They played spin the bottle at the cafeteria tables, they played truth or dare at parties but those were nothing like the kiss they shared that night before. That kiss was special and perfect. In his dreams he unconsciously dreamt of his first real kiss with Sakura. They would be in a dreamy place where no one could bother them, where everything would be perfect. He would take her in his arms and kiss her passionately on her soft juicy lips, savoring the very taste of her. He hoped that he would get to do everything exactly the way he had dreamt it. He hoped that the moment would be perfect, the time would be perfect, and the place would be perfect, and last night was extremely close to that. No one was around to disturb them, it was quiet and dark, and he had just told her how he truly felt about her. Could the moment get any better? It could have but he didn't know yet how it could. If only he knew that Eriol found out about Sakura's plan. Well, there was nothing he could do about it at the moment for he was inside the classroom already sitting down in his chair anxiously waiting for the end of school. ...................................................................................................................................  
  
"Sakura, wanna do something tonight after school lets out?" Eriol said walking next to Sakura. The bell for their last class had just rung and Sakura was desperately trying to get to class before he could ask her again. She still had not thought about an excuse to tell him and was desperately trying to conjure something in the scarce amount of time she had. So while she thought she just pretended that she didn't hear the question he had just asked her.  
  
"Do you want to do something after school Sakura? Come on it'll be FUN!" He said pinching her butt. Sakura gasped and turned around to face him with a fake smile on her face, he then pinned her to the lockers right outside the classroom door. "We'll have lots of fun tonight, just you and me Sakura." He said again inches away from her face. Sakura then used some of her acting skills that she had also used in the play and tried her best to fool him.  
  
"Mmm...I'm sure it will be LOTS of fun. Just the two of us...alone...in some dark place...where no one can interrupt us." She trailed a slender finger down his shirt when the bell rang signaling the tardy bell. She immediately started for the door when he grabbed her, pinning her against the lockers once again.  
  
"Kiss me Sakura, before we go into the classroom. We haven't been together for a while and I miss your touch." He said bringing his hips down to hers, showing her exactly what he meant. She had no other choice but to kiss him, so she leaned forward just when Syaoran appeared from the corner. Eriol's back was a little bit towards him just enough to where he couldn't see Syaoran. Syaoran stopped in his tracks anticipating what was going to happen. Sakura looked at him and gave him a sad look telling him that she really wished that he wasn't watching this right now. But seeing how anxious Eriol was, Sakura continued what she was doing and leaned forward to kiss him.  
  
"And make it good Sakura, I might not have another kiss for a long time." Eriol said wrapping his arms around her small waist. Sakura gave him her best smile and slowly made her way towards him when he pulled her to his lips roughly. He forced his tongue into her mouth licking all that he could while Sakura did the same. Syaoran watched the sickening sight with one hand on a locker. He officially hated Eriol for everything he did, everything he will do, and everything he was. He could see a flash of tongue from both Eriol and Sakura, which made him face the other way.  
  
"We have to get to class now Eriol-Kun. This teacher is known to get all bitchy if students don't "respect" her rules" Sakura said sarcastically using two fingers to emphasize the word "respect". Eriol was still catching his breath as he nodded. He watched as she walked into the classroom and followed shortly afterwards grinning to himself.  
  
"Since you have a plan Sakura, I think it's time to have my own plan as well. You might not like it but that's what you get for screwing around with Eriol Hirragizawa." He said under his breath for only himself to hear. ...................................................................................................................................  
  
Once out of sight Syaoran slowly walked into the classroom, making everyone avert their gaze to him. When he looked up the first thing he looked at was Sakura. She just looked back at him with an obvious frown on her face. He knew that she felt bad but also knew that that was what she had to do. He smiled at her to persuade her that he understood. Smiling back at him Sakura sighed, relieved that he wasn't at all depressed. She watched him as he sat down behind her, putting his backpack on the little hook that was on the side of his desk. He drooped down in his seat when Sakura turned around to face him.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to see that Syaoran-Kun." Syaoran's head darted up when he heard his new name.  
  
"Syaoran-Kun?" He asked giving her a half smile.  
  
"Yes, is there something wrong?" Syaoran just looked at her innocent emerald eyes and shook his head.  
  
"No, it's fine, it's just that no one has called me that in a long time other then Meiling but I never talk to her anymore."  
  
"I see, well, anyways I think I have an excuse to give Eriol I just need to tell him somehow." Sakura smiled and then jumped. For a brief moment she could see nothing but a blur and then there was Syaoran with a piece of paper in his hands.  
  
"Use this and write him a note okay?" Surprised, Sakura took the paper out of his hands and then jumped again for there was another blur and a pen reaching out to her. She giggled and took the pen out of his hands as well and began to write the note, every now and then whispering a few words to him.  
  
"Geeze, you sure are anxious for me to tell him I can't go with him tonight. Why is that? Do you have something planned for us tonight Syaoran-Kun?" Sakura asked folding up the paper.  
  
"Nope, there's nothing special I just want to spend some time with you Sakura." He said hissing into her ear, making her shiver. She turned around again and looked at him.  
  
"And trust me, you'll have LOTS of time." She winked at him making him blush and called out to Eriol. ...................................................................................................................................  
  
Eriol Pov:  
  
'She is talking to that punk about something. Man I wish I could hear what it's about. But not to worry,I have nothing to worry about. In no time at all I'll have Syaoran out of the picture and Sakura will be mine for the keep. Why doesn't she like me, there's no reason not to...well, at least I think so. She seems like she could be the perfect girl for me, I KNOW she is the perfect girl for me and I intend to get her. It is going to be difficult though. She is a very skilled actress and does very well in pretending like nothing happened between her and that gaki. Haha but when I tell her that I knew all along about them and when I tell her about Syaoran's sudden "trip" to who knows where she'll be extremely upset and she'll have to end up in my arms somehow. He won't be coming back so she can be all alone with me as my play thing. Hmm, seems like a great plan.'  
  
"Eriol-Kun!" Sakura whispered. I turned my head and I saw a note in her small hand. She checked to see if the teacher was watching and threw the note to me. She winked and then focused her attention to the front of the class as I read the note. It read:  
  
Hey Eriol, I have been thinking about tonight and I remembered that I have to go and visit my brother at his school to see how he's doing. He never comes to visit me anymore so I thought I should make a change and go see him. I guess that means that we can't hang out tonight but I promise I'll make it up to you someway or another. Oh, and that kiss wonderful. I hope to have another one like that again really soon.  
  
Lots of Love, Your Sakura  
  
There was a kiss mark at the end of the letter and I could see and smell the slight scent of the gloss she had on. I knew that something was up but I didn't want to cause any suspicion so I neatly folded the paper again and stuffed it into my pocket. I took one glance at her and gave her my, oh so familiar smile, and returned to what I was doing earlier. ...................................................................................................................................  
  
A/N: I am sooo sorry that this chapter isn't as long as the other ones but I have a whole bunch of tests to study for and and I don't have enough time or patience to make this chapter long but I promise that when these freaking tests are over that the chappies will be more longer and to make up for the short chappie I am going to show you a little peak of what's going to be in the next chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*giggle*  
  
"Syaoran, stop 'giggle' it's cold."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll warm you up Sakura." Sakura wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck as they kissed roughly, their bodies pressing against each other's as they moaned into the kiss. Sakura began to lie down on the bench bringing Syaoran atop of her. They continued suckeling the other's lip, exploring one another's warm and juicy mouth in the process. Syaoran layed his hand on top of Sakura's stomach, feeling the buttons of her top under his fingers. Delicately Syaoran began to unbutton her shirt. Sakura knew he was doing this but had no urge to stop him. He undid one button, then another without taking one single glance at them. Sakura lifted her legs up to his sides as they continued their little session of happiness. She wanted this to happen, they both wanted this to happen and obviously they couldn't go all the way since they were out in public on a bench, but at the moment nothing really mattered. They breathed roughly into each other, not breaking the kiss for one second, Syaoran beginning to run his hand up her soft smooth leg when...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Haha!! I wonder what happens next and I know you're wondering too now all you have to do is review and you'll get your next JUICY chappie. And I might change this fic to R but if you thing I should keep it PG13 then tell me, I need and want to know what my readers want! :p I hope to see lots of reviews bye bye!! 


	11. Eriol, You're Outta Here

A/N: Hey, I guess everyone knows how this thing goes. I don't own a thing of Cardcaptor Sakura, only the fic that I'm making. I don't even know why we even have to say this. Anyways I tried my best to upload another chapter because its my spring break and I got out early which means no homework for a whole week which means that I can upload a bunch of chapters! Well I guess you want to read so...yeah go ahead. OH! AND THERE WAS A LITTLE PROBLEM AND THE PEOPLE TOOK OFF MY DEFAULT CHAPTER SO NOW THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE #11 NOT #12 sorry!  
  
Chapter 11: Eriol, You're Outta Here  
  
The classes were finally over and Sakura and Syoaran were trying their best not to attract attention to themselves. Sakura walked out of their last class with Eriol. Syaoran stayed behind pretending to need to ask the teacher a question.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you this weekend right?" Sakura said, anxious to get as far away from him as possible.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. I love you." Sakura eyed him at a loss for words. She started to walk away from him giving him a nervous smile.  
  
"Uhh...cough...yeah, thanks." Sakura turned around and ran her way to the girls bathroom to wait for Syaoran. Eriol watched her curiously and deepened his gaze. Just then a scrawny guy walked around the corner and dropped his books when he saw Eriol. Having a small idea fabricate in his head, Eriol walked up to the nerd and helped him with his books. The young man just looked at him, speechless that someone like him would want to help. Shakily getting up he looked at Eriol with his books in his hands and began to walk away when Eriol pulled him back.  
  
"Not so fast my friend." Eriol said trying to be friendly. "Since I helped you with your books you have to help me now." The look on the guys face was priceless. He shivered when Eriol put his hand on his shoulder and they began to walk down the hall, Eriol acting like he actually liked the pathetic geek.  
  
"W-what do you want me to do?" The nerd asked.  
  
"I want you to do me a little favor. And don't worry, its nothing that big, I just want you to..." Eriol whispered into his ear and watched as his eyes got as big as bowling balls.  
  
"Why can't YOU do that? I don't want to do that." He said shaking uncontrollably. Eriol just shook his head piteously and put both of his hands on the guys shoulders.  
  
"That's why it's a favor, I cant do it because I'm busy but I would really appreciate it if you would do this for me." The nerd looked at him nervously, about to refuse his offer when Eriol tightened his grip on his shoulders, making him rethink his answer thoroughly.  
  
"Sure, I...I...I'll do it for you." Eriol smiled at his words and let go of him, patting him on the back.  
  
"Good answer. Now go and get ready and on Monday I better get a reply on what happens ok?" The boy nodded his head and ran off towards the front doors to the school. ...................................................................................................................................  
  
Sakura waited patiently for Syaoran to meet her at the bathrooms and while waiting she stood near the bathroom door, tapping her foot to a made up rhythm with her eyes closed. Then out of nowhere someone grabbed her and covered her eyes as he growled into her ear.  
  
"I want you, and trust me, I'm going to get you." Was what the voice said. Sakura hit whoever it was in the face and whirled around to see that it was Syaoran. She covered her mouth shocked at what she did and ran over to him.  
  
"Oh my god, Syaoran. I am soo sorry, you shouldn't sneak up on me like that." She said as she leaned down to tend to his face with her delicate and expert hands. Syaoran was sitting against the wall. He was holding his face from the pain and winced when Sakura pried his hands away so she could see how much damage she had caused.  
  
"Be gentle Sakura." Syaoran said through gritted teeth. Sakura only smiled and couldn't help but giggle at his expression. He had his face all scrunched up like a little baby and his eyes were closed tight.  
  
"Aww, did I give you a boo boo?" Sakura said playfully. Syaoran gave her a glare as he struggled to stand up. He was hiding his bottom lip with his hand as he watched Sakura look at him with one of her warm expressions.  
  
"Let me see." She said moving his hand. But, as if he were three years old again, he refused, and moved away from her. Sakura put a hand on her hip, acting like his mother, and she said it again.  
  
"Let...me...see it." Syaoran looked at her sadly and lowered his hand to reveal a bleeding lip. Sakura moved closer to him and touched it with her finger, wiping the blood away.  
  
"Can I make it feel better for you?" She asked innocently. Syaoran smiled and nodded his head. Sakura lowered her finger and kissed him gently.  
  
"There, better?" Syaoran shook his head.  
  
"No, it still hurts. I think I need you to look at it some more." He said in a baby voice. Sakura giggled and went in for another kiss when the school janitor came around the corner. As if nothing was going on Sakura pretended to be looking at his injured lip as Syaoran closed his eyes, giving a fake hurtful moan.  
  
Obviously not convinced about the act the two were playing, the janitor walked over to them, tapping Sakura on the shoulder with his mop. Acting surprised, Sakura turned around to look at him.  
  
"Oh, hi. My...(clears throat)...friend cut his lip and I'm looking to see if the cut is really bad." Sakura looked at Syaoran who looked like he was about to burst out laughing at any second. He gave her a look that clearly stated that he thought her excuse was the most stupidest thing in the world. Shrugging her shoulders she turned around and averted her gaze to the janitor who raised an eyebrow at her, still not convinced.  
  
"Get outta here before you guys get caught. And don't worry, I didn't see a thing." He said rolling his eyes. Sakura looked at Syaoran and then back at the janitor. She blushed taking Syaoran's hand and said 'thank you' as they disappeared around the corner. ...................................................................................................................................  
  
Tomoyo's House:  
  
"Okay lets see...hmm. I'll use this one and those will probably be used later." Tomoyo was sitting in the middle of her living room with a whole bunch of cameras surrounding her. She was having trouble picking out which ones she would be using to film Sakura and Eriol. She had lots of favorites. There was her black shiny looking camera that she liked a lot and then there was her video camera that she also liked to use to film Sakura. "If only I didn't have so many, then it wouldn't be so hard." She complained as her butler came in the room with a glass of fruit punch in his hand.  
  
"Here you are Miss Daidoji." He said. Tomoyo smiled at him and he bowed leaving her alone with her millions of cameras.  
  
"So I guess I'll use this one. I only really need one so all of these other ones will go back in the box. I really need to get rid of most of this stuff. I don't need any of them anymore anyways." She got up with the camera she chose in her hand as she began to put the rest of the cameras in a big box. While doing so she could hear thumping on the stairs and Meiling skidded around the corner.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, watcha doin? She said sitting down on the sofa across from her.  
  
"I just got finished picking out the camera I'm going to use for when I..." She paused in the middle of her sentence. She couldn't let anything slip out about Sakura's/her plan.  
  
"When you do what?"  
  
"For when I...make a home video of me. It is going to be great. I'm going to wear all kinds of clothes that I've made and I'm even going to make my butlers and maids and even the cook wear some cool designs too. Say, would you like to be in my video?" Tomoyo asked, knowing what her answer was going to be.  
  
"Hell no. I know you Tomoyo, when it comes to clothes and fashion you go completely nuts! I would NOT want to be in the middle of all that, sorry. I mean, its cool that you like that stuff but sometimes you can become a little dangerous with those scissors." Tomoyo gave Meiling her famous laugh and held up a camera threateningly. Not wanting to be taped, Meiling ran off back upstairs leaving Tomoyo with all of her cameras again. Tomoyo smiled at how her fabulous mind worked and continued putting the cameras back into their box. ...................................................................................................................................  
  
The Park:  
  
"I bet it's going to get chilly tonight Syaoran, we wont be able to stay out here for long." Sakura said quietly. Her and Syaoran were walking down to the park holding hands and talking, just enjoying each other's company. They were happy that no one was around to bother them.  
  
It was a few hours after school let out and it was beginning to get cold and dark, of course Sakura didn't really mind the cold but was a little afraid of the dark. Who ever said that old habits go away? On the outside she knew that there couldn't possibly be any ghosts around but deep inside she was still scared to death of them.  
  
With a firm grip on Syaoran's arm, Sakura began a conversation.  
  
"Oh my god, the funniest thing happened today. While you were in the classroom Eriol told me that he loved me. Can you believe that?" Sakura said snorting with laughter.  
  
"Are you serious? He actually said that he loved you?" Syaoran said with a wide grin apparent on his face. Sakura nodded her head as they both started laughing.  
  
"Geeze, he's such a loser. He probably thinks that you're madly in love with him or something. Ohhh, I can't WAIT till we screw him and tell him that you hate his guts." Syaoran was hysterical at this time. He sat down at a bench with Sakura right next to him as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. Sakura just stared at him a little weirded out by his sudden outburst of laughter.  
  
"Yeah, YOU may think it's funny but I'M the one who has to deal with him every day." Syaoran quieted down and looked at her. Her eyes were so beautiful. He melted just by looking at them and that made him abruptly stop laughing, a serious expression on his face.  
  
"What did you tell him?" He asked, still staring into her eyes. Sakura leaned back into the bench and sighed, staring up at the stars.  
  
"I didn't tell him that I loved him if that's what you mean." She said.  
  
"Okay good, what did you tell him then."  
  
"I said thanks."  
  
"Pfft. Haha, I bet he felt like crap when you didn't tell him you loved him back." Syaoran was looking up at the stars too with his hands behind his head.  
  
"I don't really know what he felt like when I said that. All I did was run off to the bathrooms to wait for you." Sakura looked at Syaoran and then back up at the stars.  
  
"That reminds me." Syaoran began. "About the kiss the both of you had this afternoon." Sakura rolled her eyes and sat up forgetting about the stars.  
  
"Syaoran, I thought you were over that and I told you..."  
  
"I am over it Sakura I just wanted to ask you about it." He said putting his hand on hers.  
  
"Uh oh, I have a feeling that what you're going to ask me is either going to be really personal or really perverted." Syaoran gave her an expression that showed he was thinking about which one of those choices it would be.  
  
"Uhh...both. Hehe." He smiled stupidly which made Sakura slap him in a joking way.  
  
"Okay, get on with the question."  
  
"Was he good? I mean, how was he?" Sakura closed her eyes as if she were remembering the kiss and then spit out a pretty reasonable answer.  
  
"He was alright, he knew what to do with his tongue I guess, but that's about it. It was just a short kiss Syaoran." Syaoran frowned as he stared at Sakura. She folded her arms and looked at him questioningly.  
  
"What, what is it?" She asked.  
  
"I bet I can do better." He smirked as he leaned towards her. This was the perfect time for the both of them. No one was around to watch or interrupt them.  
  
"Syaoran, stop *giggle* it's cold." Syaoran ran a hand across her shirt buttons threateningly.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll warm you up." Sakura wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck as they kissed roughly, heir bodies pressing against each other's as they moaned into the kiss. Sakura began to lie down on the bench bringing Syaoran atop of her. They continued suckeling the others lip, exploring their warm and juicy mouths in the process. Syaoran layed his hand on Sakura's stomach, feeling the buttons of her top under his fingers. Delicately he began to unbutton her shirt. Sakura knew very well that he was doing this but had no urge to sop him. He undid one button, then another without taking a single glance at them. Sakura lifted her legs up to his sides as they continued their little session of happiness. She wanted this to happen, they both wanted this to happen but obviously they couldn't go all the way since they were out in public on a bench, but at the moment nothing really mattered. They breathed roughly into each other, not breaking the kiss for a second and slowly, oh so slowly, Syaoran began to run his hand up her soft smooth leg when...  
  
(Rustle)  
  
"Dammit!" Sakura yelled unintentionally. Syaoran smiled, seeing how irritated she was that they were disturbed. "What is it?" She asked buttoning up her shirt. Syaoran looked around at where the noise came from and spotted a nearby bush shaking. He looked at her and brought a finger up to his lips to keep her quiet as he walked over to the bush.  
  
When he approached, someone ran out and tried to escape but to only find himself looking into amber eyes.  
  
"Don't hurt me, please, I didn't want to do it I swear." He said.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing sneaking around this late?" Syaoran said, holding him by his collar. "And what do you mean you didn't want to do it?"  
  
"I don't mean to sneak around like this but I was told to...to...to watch after her." The poor guy was shaking in Syaoran's grip as he pointed to Sakura.  
  
"Who told you to watch after her? Why did you agree to it if you didn't want to in the first place?" Syaoran was getting heated up. First he got interrupted from his moment of bliss with Sakura and now someone is spying on them for no apparent reason.  
  
"I was just minding my own business when Eriol Hirragizawa helped me with my books because I dropped them you see, and then afterwards he took me by the shoulder and then we talked. He said..." He squealed as Syaoran lifted him up, staring into his eyes dangerously.  
  
"Get to the point."  
  
"O...ok. Well since he helped me with my books he expected me to do him a favor. He told me that he wanted me to follow you guys and see what you were up to and he is expecting me to tell him something about it on Monday." Syaoran let go of his collar and rubbed his temples with his fingers.  
  
"That piece of no good recently shitted crap." Syaoran said pacing back and forth. He then stopped and walked back to the scrawny nerd, picking him up as if he were as light as a feather. "I want you to go home and forget about everything okay? I'll have a talk with him about this."  
  
"Y...you're not going to mention me are you?" He said, still shaking.  
  
"Yeah, but don't worry. He won't do anything to you after I'm through with him." The guys face brightened up at Syaoran's words.  
  
"Oh thank you. I don't want him to come and hunt me down. But just to play it safe I just won't come to school on Monday." Syaoran smiled irritated as he pushed him towards the sidewalk, not wanting to talk to him anymore. As the nerd disappeared down the street Syaoran took a hold of Sakura's hand without a word of explaining and began to walk out of the park.  
  
"Where are we going, what's wrong Syaoran?" She asked worriedly. She had no idea what was going on in that mind of his and was afraid that she wouldn't like it if she did. "Syaoran, are you okay? Please tell me where we're going."  
  
"I am going to take you home while I have a little chat with Eriol. You are going to stay home. He has no right to act like he owns you, no right at all. He treats you like you're his plaything and he has no respect for you as well as any other woman. This needs to stop and tonight is going to be the night." Sakura just listened patiently as he spoke. She had never heard anyone stand up for her like that before and the feeling she was now experiencing was new but yet oddly pleasurable.  
  
"What are you going to do?" She asked, curiously staring at his present expression. He looked like he was pissed and thinking hard on something. They were close to her house now and Sakura knew that Syaoran had his mind set on talking with Eriol.  
  
"Just, don't do anything that will get you hurt or in trouble okay?" Sakura said. Her voice was full of concern and worry. Syaoran noticed this and smiled to himself. They then arrived at her house and walked to the front door.  
  
"Okay, this is where I leave you Sakura. I want you to stay inside with all the doors and windows locked. Do not let anyone in the house. All the lights will be off so no one will think that you're home...oh hell I'll do if for you." Sakura laughed as she opened the door to let him in. As soon as it was open, Syaoran rushed in and began to shut and close all doors and windows that led into the house. "There. Go straight to bed and like I said, don't let anyone in the house." Sakura put two fingers to his lips to silence him.  
  
"I'll be fine, geeze, you make it seem like I'm some sort of extraordinarily beautiful, rich and famous person who is getting hunted down by a completely insane stalker. It's like you're my personal body guard."  
  
"That's because to me you ARE an extraordinarily beautiful person and I don't want anything to happen to you. With how weird and freaky Eriol is becoming I'm just afraid he's going to go over the edge just to have you in his arms." Syaoran looked down at the floor. All the lights were off so neither of them could see anything other then their shadows. He looked up when he felt a soft gentle hand on his cheek.  
  
"Well, again I'll be fine and I'll do what you ask me to if it'll make you feel better. Are you sure you want to go and talk with him? You don't really need to, he's just obsessed with me that's all." Sakura said as if it was an obvious fact.  
  
"I want to talk with him, he can't treat you like this anymore, I don't like it so I'm going to straighten things out." He took one last glance at her as he pecked her on the cheek. Hopefully things would go well. He really wasn't in the mood to beat the living crap out of him tonight, but if he had to, he was going to. He walked out of the house, shutting the door behind him. Eriol's place wasn't that far from where Sakura lived so he could just walk from where he was right now. ...................................................................................................................................  
  
Sakura Pov:  
  
Shit, we got interrupted AGAIN and now I think Syaoran's going to kill Eriol, I think hypothetically, or maybe literally. I hope it's hypothetically. I don't want him to do something stupid just for me. He is the only person who is willing to get the stuffing beat out of him for me, little ole' me. Could his feelings for me be that strong? I sure hope so. If he does care about me as much as I think he does then he will be the first person that I truly love. I never thought I would hear myself say this but I am willing to do anything and give anything for him. I just hope that he is willing to do the same. Well, I better go upstairs and go to bed like he told me. Besides, I'm a little tired anyways. ...................................................................................................................................  
  
Normal Pov:  
  
Knock Knock Knock!  
  
Syaoran was already at Eriol's house and was waiting impatiently for him to open the door.  
  
Creak!  
  
"Hello, who might you be?" It was one of his personal butlers who answered the door. Syaoran sighed in relief. While waiting in the doorway he was thinking about punching whoever it was right when the door opened. Good thing he didn't or else he would've found himself in handcuffs other then Eriol.  
  
"I'm Li Syaoran and I would like very much to have a brief chat with Eriol." He said, trying to sound as polite as he could but failed miserably.  
  
"Well, it is quite late. Can you not wait until tomorrow?" He asked dully.  
  
"No, the matter is important and I need to speak with him as quickly as possible." The butler looked him up and down and left the door open as he went to call Eriol.  
  
"He will be with you in a moment." And without saying anymore he left through a side door. Minutes slowly went by as Syaoran waited for Eriol to arrive and he was getting more and more irritated the longer he waited.  
  
"So, what may I ask brings Syaoran Li to my humble home?" Eriol said as he walked up to him.  
  
"Don't act smart with me. Why are you having people spy on Sakura?" Syaoran stepped through the door and walked up to Eriol, a serious expression on his face. Eriol just smirked and put his hand in his pocket.  
  
"I'm just trying to see if she's cheating on me that's all. Is it so bad that I'm trying to protect her? After all, she is my girlfriend."  
  
"That's just it. You treat her like you own her and she doesn't like that and neither do I. I'm here tonight to straighten that out." They were now shooting daggers at each other through their glares. But after a while, Eriol just laughed and walked off.  
  
"Don't turn your back to me Hirragizawa. I'm still talking to you." Syaoran grabbed his shirt and pinned him to the wall, Eriol's hand still in his pocket for some reason.  
  
"Oh boy, am I ever scared?" Eriol said mockingly.  
  
"You ought to be. I care for Sakura and I am not going to let you treat her like this. She needs space, she needs time alone, AWAY from you." Eriol stared at Syaoran dangerously, slowly beginning to take his left hand out of his pocket. He was obviously holding something. "Now tomorrow I expect to see a whole other side to you. If not I'll be coming back and we'll be having another conversation a lot like this one." Syaoran said still holding him against the wall.  
  
"Maybe I will, maybe I won't. It's too bad that you won't be around to see if I will or not though." Eriol practically had his whole hand out of his pocket but tried to keep Syaoran from seeing what he was holding.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean..." Eriol was about to show him what he meant when his butler came in from the kitchen. He looked surprised at the position the two were in. Syaoran was holding him up against the wall by his collar while Eriol quickly put his hand back into his pocket, acting like nothing was happening.  
  
"What in the world is going on here?" The butler said with a tray of cheese and crackers in his hand. Syaoran looked at him and then back at Eriol who was smiling smartly. Not wanting to cause any more trouble then he was already in, Syaoran lowered Eriol, or more like dropped him to the ground.  
  
"I'll be back to talk with you again so expect to see me back here really soon." With that said he walked out of the mansion leaving the door open wide enough so Eriol could watch him vanish down the sidewalk. Staring intently at Syaoran's retreating figure, he felt a hand tap him on the shoulder.  
  
"What was he doing to you? Are you alright?" His butler asked worriedly. Eriol didn't answer him but instead, went back upstairs.  
  
"What am I going to do with these snacks master Eriol?" The butler said only to hear a door slam shut in response. ...................................................................................................................................  
  
Sakura's House:  
  
Ring Ring!  
  
"Hello? Oh, hey Syaoran-Kun how did the talk go?" Sakura said tiredly. She was already in bed when the phone woke her up.  
  
"It went well but I was interrupted by his freaking butler. Other then that though, I think it went pretty well. I think I taught him a thing or two about how to treat you from now on." Syaoran said proudly.  
  
"That' good. Now what are you doing calling me instead of actually coming over to check on me?" She said sadly. "Aren't you going to come and see if I did what you asked me to? I went to bed and I didn't answer the door to anybody. Aren't you proud of me?"  
  
"Yes, I sure am. I'm glad that my girl is doing what good girls are supposed to do. I am going to have to reward you somehow. Can you think of anything or anyway I can reward you with?" Syaoran said teasingly.  
  
"Hmm...I think I can come up with a few ways you can reward me. I think that they will really make me happy."  
  
"Okay, I'll have to make sure that I do whatever you want me to do then. Whatever makes my hunny happy." Sakura giggled and Syaoran smiled. The more they were together the more they joked around and the jokes were getting more and more sexually related. "Well, I have to go now Sakura. I promise I'll come over tomorrow and see you. Then you can tell me what it is that you want me to do."  
  
"Sounds good to me. Mata eshta." (Is that how you spell it?)  
  
"Mata eshta. (see you tomorrow)" They both hung up and Sakura went right back to bed. She felt so fuzzy inside after what Syaoran did for her. In fact, tonight was probably the only night in a long time that she actually slept good and Syaoran was the one that made that possible. Could it be? Yes, it could. Sakura was madly in love with him and nothing in the world was going to change that. ................................................................................................................................... A/N: There's another chapter that I tried to finish as fast as I could. I only have three stories out and people only seem to like two of them so that means that I can forget about the one that no one likes and spend all my time on these two. Please review and I'll make my other chappies as soon as I can!! Byez! 


	12. What Are We Going Do?

A/N: Hiya ya'll, I finally updated another chapter. I know that you have been waiting for a while now and I was just getting too antsy waiting for me next update. I hope that you like this one and here it is. Oh, and I decided to keep this story PG-13 because I'm sad to say its almost over and it would make no sense to change it now. Sorry for those who wanted it R, I have other ones that are R so if you want R then go check those out. ;p

Chapter 12: What Are We Going To Do? 

"Oooh myyyyy GOSHHHH!!! They are the CUTEST little things I have ever seen!" Sakura was looking through a glass window at little puppies, happily playing around, licking and pawing at the glass. 

"Sakura, we're here to go shopping for clothes, not miniature crappers." Sakura looked to her left and gave a stern look. 

"Meiling, don't be so mean. They are so cute, they don't mean to piss you off. Don't you like puppies?" 

"No, I don't. They are living shit bombs. All they do is eat, crap, sleep and play. They're useless." Sakura frowned as the puppies continued to bark through the glass to get their attention. 

"What's wrong with you? You're sure in a bad mood." Sakura said, walking away from the window.

"I'm not, it's just we've been here for almost an hour already and we haven't bought a single thing. I have a hair appointment in about 3 hours and it takes about that long to look around for clothes." Meiling held Sakura's hand and they walked down the mall to the shops. 

"Well, before we explore the mall any further, lets go eat. I'm starving." Sakura sped walked to Dairy Queen to get some ice cream while Meiling dragged herself to one of the tables. She returned a few moments later with two large ice cream cones in each hand, one vanilla and one Neapolitan. 

"Meiling, I just wanted to say thanks for all your help before with me and Syaoran. I think we're meant for each other, we're always hanging out, talking and stuff. I think he could be the right person for me." Sakura said, licking her vanilla cone. Meiling stared at her as she said this and gave a weak smile. 

"Yeah, he could be. I have to say that I'm happy for you, I know how much you like him and I hope that everything works out perfect in the end." 

"Thanks a lot! I hope so too, it's just that Eriol is just, arggg, never mind." Sakura crossed her legs and licked her cone again.

"He's getting on your nerves, I can tell, he is a piss bag if I do say so myself." They both giggled at her comment.

"Yeah well I hope that he stops ticking me off soon cause I don't want him near me anymore. He acts like I'm his girlfriend." Meiling gave her a confused look.

"Well, you _are_ his girlfriend Sakura, aren't you?" Sakura sweat dropped nervously. She almost gave it away. 

"Uhh, yeah I am it's just sometimes he makes me think that I'm not, you know what I'm saying? He's just so pathetic, don't tell him I said that please, I don't want him to jump on me. And I mean literally." 

"No problemo senorita, I don't even want to go near him let alone talk to him. You have my word." She crossed her heart with her finger and began eating her slowly melting ice cream. 

There was complete silence as they ate. There was nothing to talk about other then think of something really lame to say like "how is the weather?" or "do you like flowers?" In other words, they were really bored.

"After we're done shopping I wonder what I'm going to do for the rest of the day." Sakura said abruptly. 

"Oh, that's right. Tomoyo said that she was going to stop by your house to show you her camera she's going to use to film her movie. I guess you're in it if she's going through so much trouble just to show it to you." Meiling mentioned, standing up from her seat. 

"What movie? Oh. Never mind I know." 

"Sakura, lets go start our shopping now and on the way you can tell me all about it okay?" 

"No…I'm not sure if I actually want to be in it and I don't really know what it's about. If I did I would tell you." Sakura lied. Everything had to be kept a secret, she already told Syaoran after promising herself that she wouldn't, she was not going to make that same mistake again. Just now she almost let out that she wasn't really going out with Eriol. It's just so hard. She always forgets that Meiling doesn't know about her plan, along with her and Syaoran.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Syaoran Pov:

'I'm going to talk to him and finish what I started. This time I'll make sure that his butler won't bother us while I tell him how I really feel. I know that he knows that I hate him but I just want to say it to him face to face so it stays burned into his brain. I'll make it perfectly clear that I don't want him near Sakura, at least until Sakura confronts him.'

I was lying on my sofa alone while Sakura went shopping. I didn't want her to know that I was going to talk to him again. I don't want her to worry about me like last time. She's so wonderful and perfect in every way, she doesn't need a pervert like Eriol to screw her up; that's why I'm going to give him some of my mind to make him think twice about how he is with her. He acts like he's all tough, but deep inside he's cowering under me, just like it should be, and soon enough he's going to cower under me even more but in a more uncomfortable environment.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Normal Pov:

"Okay, I'm going to get my hair done now. I'll drop you off at your place and then you can wait for Tomoyo to show up."

"Sure, okay. Why are you getting your hair done anyway?" 

"Because I have the HOTTEST date tonight. You know me, I always have to be perfect so that means I have to get ready about 2 hours before he arrives at my front door. I wouldn't want him to be disappointed."

"Well, to tell you the truth Meiling, I don't think that you should get your hair done at all." Meiling frowned.

"Why is that?"

"Because it's just going to get messed up anyways." Sakura grinned while Meiling blushed. 

"Yeah, you're right, and my dress will get all wrinkled so maybe I should wear an old one. I won't be wearing it for long anyhow." They both laughed as they drove down the road. Today was the day to relax and goof off **without** guys, which meant more nasty funny girl talk. Syaoran was at home planning stuff and Tomoyo was also at home watching her videos she made of Sakura. So the whole day, Sakura and Meiling hung out and got to know each other better. 

"I'll see you later Sakura."

"Bye." Meiling drove off while Sakura waved at her. There was nothing to do now other then wait for Tomoyo to show up with her camera. 

'Man, it would sure be nice to have Syaoran come over right about now. I'm bored and need someone to talk to.' Sakura thought, walking into the house. 'I guess I'll take a small nap on the sofa to pass time.'

………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Tomoyo's House:

"I'm going to go to Sakura's now, I don't know when I'll be back!" Tomoyo yelled to her butler. All she saw was a hand giving the thumbs up saying that she could go and she smiled running to the front door. 

"I'm going to have to have Sakura confront Eriol soon cause I'm getting really anxious. I can't take it anymore, I want to see the look on his face when she walks all over him, telling him how much he resembles crap. While she does, I'll be laughing and not to mention catching it all on my precious tape." She patted her camera while she walked down the sidewalk. She was too busy talking to herself to notice that she was about to pass right in front of Eriol's house, the only thing that stopped her talking was someone coming out of the house and into a car. 

"He looks familiar, (gasp) oh no! I'm in front of Eriol's house." She whined, slouching a little. Eriol's butler was on his way somewhere, probably to go get groceries for dinner, it didn't really bother Tomoyo though, all she did was watch as he drove off, leaving her alone in front of the house.

Not wanting to be seen, she quickened her pace to get as far away from the house as possible but then stopped when she heard someone's voice. It wasn't talking to her, but to itself. She then gasped when she noticed it was Eriol's voice. 

"What is he saying?" She said out loud looking up at the house. A window was open and his voice was echoing through it, letting her hear every word of what he was saying.

"Since I know about her plan, I think I'll pay her a little visit. But first I have to get rid of Syaoran so I can do what I plan to do." Tomoyo stepped closer to the window to hear more clearly. He was talking about getting back at Sakura. Then something hit her. 

' Oh no, he found out about the plan and now he's going to do something horrible to Sakura, I have to do something about this. Hey, if I catch everything that he's saying on tape then Sakura won't need to confront him later and risk getting hurt. Yeah!' Tomoyo jumped in the air excitedly and made her way to the front door. She tried opening it but it was locked. 

"Just what I thought." She took out a bobby pin that was in her long dark hair and bent it into a shape that she easily used to open the door. She stepped inside, hoping that he was the only one in the house. She didn't want someone to appear from around a corner and see her standing there. Being inside of a house when not invited with a door that is wide open is often taken the wrong way. 

"I'll use this for when I see Sakura and then…" She could still hear his voice and hurried towards the steps. She was sure to be careful and silent in case he heard one of the steps creak. She's been to his house before so she knew where his room was right off the bat. As bad as that sounds, it came in handy. Now she wouldn't have to waste time looking through every room for him. 

'Be careful, don't kick anything that will make a noise and don't trip cause that would make an even bigger noise.' She thought to herself. She raised her camera and turned it on as she approached his bedroom door. 

"I wonder what's going to happen when she finds out that I know about her little plan. Oh well, hopefully she'll be sleeping and won't hear me come in." Eriol said. He was sitting on a chair talking to himself and didn't notice his door slowly open and a camera peek in. he was too busy concentrating to pay attention. "So I have that to do, and that, and that. There, that should do it." He was ticking the things he was planning to do off his fingers. He stood up and opened his closet door, which made Tomoyo's heart skip a beat. She was hoping that he wouldn't see her camera from behind the door. 

'Okay, just a little more info and I'll wrap it up. Come on Eriol, say something else so I can catch your ass." She said looking at the little video screen. He wasn't anywhere to be seen, all she could see was his bed and dresser. 'Come on, come on." She was beginning to perspire a little bit from the nervousness and was starting to have second thoughts about being where she was. 

It was quiet for about a minute and Tomoyo was getting a little jumpy at small noises, thinking it was him. She then saw movement in her camera screen and focused her attention to the camera again. Eriol had just gotten out of the bathroom and was lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling. 

"Sakura, you are so going to regret screwing with me. I could've been a nice and loving person if you had just given me the chance. But, I'm sad to say that you finally pushed my button, and now you're going to have to pay, big time." Tomoyo wasn't looking at the screen, instead she had her ear against the door, listening to his sickening voice. 

"Oh god, he is really going to do something bad. I have to go and warn Sakura." Tomoyo whispered. She slowly began to remove her camera from the crack of the door when a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. She screamed and slammed the door open, hitting Eriol in the face and began running as fast as she could down the stairs without tripping. Eriol saw the camera and knew that she had taped everything he had said and began chasing after her.

'I can't let her show anyone that tape, if she does then everything I have been planning will be ruined. I have to stop her.' He thought, jumping down the stairs by threes. Tomoyo looked back and saw that he was really close behind her, even the extra adrenalin she had didn't help her escape him. She screamed as she turned a corner, trying her best to keep her distance between him. The shoes she was wearing made her skid across the marble floor when she made an abrupt turn. Eriol was vastly catching up to her and as if his luck had changed, Tomoyo slowed down to open the back door to his backyard.

"Oh god, open!" She screamed, looking back to see him only feet away from her. "OPEN UP!" She shook the door and it opened, but not in time.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Syaoran Pov:

"I think I'll go and see Eriol now. He's had enough time to think about what I said. That is if he actually listened to anything I said. I don't have to worry though, this time I'll be sure to _make_ what I say stick in his stupid miniature brain." 

I walked out of my house and started my way to his. Even though a whole day had almost passed, I was still equally pissed as I was the day before. Thinking about what I had said to him made me start thinking about other things like: why did he have to be such a jerk? If he changed his attitude and his way with women then all of us wouldn't be having this problem. He really tends to give me headaches if I think about him too much, that's why I try my best not to…that is, if I don't need to. I have a reason to think about him now though, and that reason is Sakura. I care about her too much to let anything bad happen to her, and Eriol is every definition of bad. Once I take care of him, or once _we _take care of him, he'll be out of her life and she'll be able to be happy again. That's all I want, and I'm going to make sure that's what I get.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Normal Pov:

Tomoyo ran out into the backyard and picked up a rock that was near her feet. She tried to shut the sliding door, using all her strength but was failing terribly. She took the rock and threw it at him, hitting him in the face. He yelled and let go of the door to hold himself in agony. Taking this chance, Tomoyo shut the door and realized that there was no way to lock it. Panicking, she began to run around the backyard, hoping to find a gate or a door that lead out of this terrible place. 

"Why did I have to do this? Why? I'm trapped and now he's coming after me." She cried out, still frantically looking around for an escape passage. She dashed to the side of the house and saw a gate. She squealed, half happy and half terrified for Eriol had opened the door and began making his way to her again. 

Holding the camera tightly in her hand she began to run but felt strong hands clasp onto her ankles. She screamed and fell down hard on the cement, hitting her head while the camera flew out of her hands and into a nearby planter. 

Eriol stood up, expecting for her to get up and start running again. But she didn't. She lay on the cold hard cement with her eyes closed. It didn't really dawn on him that she was hurt, all he cared about was the camera. He looked her over and noticed that she wasn't holding it in her hand and looked ahead at the only possible place it could've flown to. The planter.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Syaoran was a few houses away from Eriol's and clenched his fists, having a strong feeling that he was going to have to punch him a few times. He didn't mind at all if he had to though, it was all for his Sakura, that's all that mattered. 

A few feet from reaching his driveway he heard a scream and his ears perked up. He ran to the door and saw that it was already opened. The scream that he had hear really chilled him to the bone. It was a girl scream very similar to Sakura's. Just the thought got him worried and he ran into the house, looking around furiously. He didn't see anything and assumed that the scream had come from outside. 

Sure enough when he arrived at the sliding door to the backyard, he saw Eriol looking through the planter for something, he didn't know. Wanting to know who the scream came from, Syaoran opened the door and yelled at Eriol, making him stop what he was doing and averting his attention to him. 

"What the hell are you doing here? I don't have time for you!" He yelled, clenching his fists. Syaoran walked out of the house and slid the door shut behind him. 

"I came here to talk to you about yesterday, and it just so happens that I heard someone scream a few moments ago. What's going on Hirragizawa?" Eriol sat down at the planter and began pouting, his hands slowly making its way to the rocks and dirt. 

"I'm so sorry, I'll never do anything bad again. I just wanted to have some fun before I get caught for my bad undertakings." As if on cue, Syaoran walked over to him, not buying his scheme for a second. He knew it was one of his acts and was going to show him that he wasn't as stupid as he thought he was. As soon as Syoaran was close enough, Eriol threw a handful of dirt into his eyes and watched as he doubled over yelling, covering his face with his hands. 

Practically blind, Syaoran tried to feel around for Eriol but only came in contact with air. He continued feeling around, his eyes watering like crazy, and this time, feeling cloth under his fingers. He grabbed a fist full to keep Eriol from running off but found himself in pain once again. Eriol punched him, kicked him, every possible thing he could do he did, and Syaoran crouched on the ground, trying to absorb his beatings. 

"Eriol, once I get my vision back, you are…"

"That is _if_, you get your vision back. You will eventually, but probably not in time." Syaoran's heart froze.

"In time for what?" He asked nervously, trying to get the dirt out of his eyes. Sitting on the ground he gritted his teeth as Eriol took a fistful of hair, pulling his head up towards him.

"In time to save you're girlfriend. You see, I have been trying my best to make her happy, to make her want to be with me. But it seems that you got in our way and began to take her away. I didn't like that very much so I have been thinking of a way to get rid of you and I figured that getting rid of you won't make her love me, so instead of doing that, I decided that I should get rid of her because if **I** can't have her, then no one can." Syaoran swung at Eriol but missed and tried to open his eyes only to find another handful of dirt. He screamed in pain again and rubbed his eyes frantically. In the distance he could hear Eriol's footsteps. He was going to go after Sakura, and there was scarcely anything he could do about it. If only he could see then he would be running after Eriol and to Sakura's safety. 

"The only thing I can do is wait till I can see enough to rinse out my eyes, then I can go save her. I hope I won't be too late." Syaoran rubbed his eyes while hoping that everything would be alright. "Sakura…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Eriol began walking after running for about 5 minutes. He was tired and only a few blocks away from Sakura's house. He was starting to feel bad about what he had done and what he was going to do and had a feeling that he shouldn't go on with it.

"NO! I have to do this, it's the only way. If she wont love me and be with me, then she can't be with anyone else. I wont let anyone else have her. Ever since we were kids all the way through jr. high I have been lurking in the shadows, watching her flirt and date all the other guys except me. For a long time I have been too shy to ask her to go out with me and finally, after a week of practicing, I found the courage to do so. Right when I thought everything was going to work out great, she turned me down in front of everybody. She said that she only liked me as a friend and wanted to keep it at that. Everyone watched curiously and some of them began laughing. All the guys she had gone out with were sniggering at me, calling me 'loser' for not being able to get her. I tried everything I could to win her but nothing worked. I changed my attitude, I changed my style, but again, the outcome was the same. She still didn't notice me and ever since then I have still been trying to win her, to earn her, but earning didn't work and never did. So I tried to force her to be with me, and it seemed to work…at first…she actually had me going. I thought that she might have actually liked me, but it turned out that she was playing me. Now I am going to get her back for all of that, as well as get back at her boyfriend." Eriol narrowed his gaze and quickened his pace once again. He was going to do this, no matter what it took.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Syaoran sat on the ground for about 5 minutes. He was finally able to see enough to walk into the kitchen and wash his eyes. Struggling to get up from the recent beating he had received, he noticed something lying on the ground but paid no attention to it for the time being. He needed to see so he could go and find Eriol before he did something terrible.

"I am going to make sure he sees the light of day as either a ghost or behind bars. Sakura does not deserve any of this and never has." Syaoran took a paper towel nearby and dabbed his eyes with it. Opening his eyes cautiously, he looked back out at the person laying on the ground.

"Tomoyo!" He yelled and ran to her side. She was still unconscious and had a big bump on her head. "I'll come back, I promise. Right now I need to find Sakura." And he stood up, running through the gate Tomoyo was going to escape through and made his way as fast as he could to Sakura's house. Hopefully, if he kept on running he would be able to catch Eriol before he arrived at the house.

It was pretty late now. All of the commotion and fighting that has been going on passed the time pretty fast. It was already around 8 at night and Sakura was still taking a nap. She completely forgot about Tomoyo and dozed off, unaware that someone was going to break into her house and supposedly kill her. She just lay in bed dreaming about something other then her death, which is what most people dream about, unless they have issues. But that's beside the point. The point was, Sakura was in big trouble and needed help desperately. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Tomoyo stirred a little and opened her eyes. Her head still hurt like a mother and she had a big headache. 

"Ow." She said sitting up. She held her head and felt the bump, rubbing it gently. She winced a few times when she pushed down on it but then stopped to think about the camera. 

"Oh no, the camera! Did he get it?" She said scrambling to the planter. She pushed some of the bushes aside that were surrounding that plant and tried to feel around for something hard. Suddenly her fingers brushed over something cold and small and sure enough it was the camera. She sighed and clutched it to her chest.

 "Holy crap that was close. I wonder where he went. I thought he wanted the camera." She then gasped in remembrance of his talk that she had oh-so-cleverly caught on tape and ran into the house to grab the phone. Yes, she did want to save Sakura but thought she didn't have to. She remembered that someone was talking to her, telling her that he was going to go rescue her poor Sakura. As soon as the voice reached her ears she knew who it was right off the bat and her worries partly disappeared. Now, instead of rushing after Sakura, she was going to jump all over Eriol, and there was only one way she could do that.

"Hello…yes this is Tomoyo. I have a small favor to ask you…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

A/N: Okay all haha!! I'm done with this chappie, actually I have been for like an hour and I just couldn't wait to upload it and now that I have I sure am happy. This fic is almost over and again I just wanted to say THANKS TO ALL OF YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS without you I wouldn't have updated or continued this fic. I really hope that you continue reading my fics after this one is over and I hope that you all found my fic to be enjoyable. Until next time JA! :D


	13. We Finally Did It

N/A: I'm back and I'm sad to say that this is the last chappie to this fic. I hope that you enjoyed it and I just want to let you know that this is my first ever fic so it may not be as good as my others but…hey I tried lol. Please review and let me know how you feel about it and maybe I'll change a few things to make the whole fic better for readers who haven't read it yet. Thanks you guys!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapter 13:

We Finally Did It…

Normal Pov:

Sakura's house was in sight, which meant that Eriol was very close to her. Syaoran was still trying to catch up to him, and he knew that. But he wanted to make sure that he would be there in time to see his precious Sakura die.

Walking up to the front door he turned the knob to see if it was locked or not, and to no surprise it was. Taking out a swiss army knife, he unlocked to door, hearing a small 'click'. Then slowly, he walked into the house, trying not to make a sound so Sakura would not wake.

"Oh Sakura…where are you? Well you better be sleeping cause it's going to be really hard killing you while you're screaming and jumping around." He whispered while looking around all the rooms. He was just about to open the pantry door when he heard some random mumbling in the living room.

"Pony's are NOT horses…they're…(snore)…"

Poking his head around the corner he noticed a sleeping figure on the cough and knew right away that it was Sakura. With the army knife still in his hand, he slowly tiptoed over to her sleeping form. The moonlight was glimmering in through the window, letting him see her innocent pale face. There he was, ready to send her to her misery, knowing that she had no idea that he was standing right next to her. And there she was, sleeping without a care in the world. She seemed so peaceful… so delicate that it almost seemed a sin to look at her.

With second thoughts racing through his mind, he looked away from her and looked out the window to see if Syaoran was close. He still wasn't in sight, but he knew that he was coming to Sakura's rescue. Walking back to the couch he sat down next to her.

_'You are so beautiful…'_he thought stroking a strand of hair away from her face. Everything around him seemed to disappear except for her. _'Why weren't you able to love me? Was it something I did? I would've given you the world…the whole universe even. But you didn't want that, it wasn't enough…' _he was about to lay the knife down on the couch when a sudden bang made him jump out of his skin and made Sakura practically fall off the couch.

Without a second thought Eriol picked up Sakura and held her around the neck, the knife pressed against her temple. Syaoran at this time was terrified of what he was going to do. Not daring to make a sudden move, he held out his hands and tried to talk to him.

"Eriol, this is a BIG mistake. You don't want to do this."

"And why is that? Come on, you don't think I can see right through you? You're just trying to get me to let her go." Eriol lowered his head and took in a deep breath of Sakura's hair. "Mmm…she does smell wonderful doesn't she? Of course you would know that since she's the one who loves you. She's had the biggest crush on you ever since I could remember and I thought nothing of it cause I thought you felt nothing for her. But ever since you started moving in, making her feel as if she had a chance, I was beginning to question myself. I never really understood why she was never able to love me, but then again I was never capable of understanding why she was able to love you either. Is it something that you have that I don't? Or is it simply the fact that you're more handsome then me? Either way, if I can't have her, then no one can." Still handling Sakura by the neck, Eriol started making his way to the front door. Syoaran was looking at Sakura the whole time, seeing her terrified and pale face asking him for help. All he needed was the perfect chance to get the knife out of his hands, then she would be free.

Following Eriol out of the house, Syaoran was becoming desperate and was running out of ideas of what to do to get Sakura out of his grasp. Then an idea hit him.

"Eriol, if you're really going to go through with this, then can I at least have one last word with her?" Eriol had a confused look on his face and Sakura's eyes were extremely wide as if to say, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, AREN'T YOU GOING TO SAVE ME?" trying hard to make a decision, Eriol looked at Sakura and then at Syaoran.

"Fine, ONE, more word." Sakura nervously looked at Eriol as he loosened his grip on her, letting her move forward towards Syaoran. Even though he loosened his grip, he still didn't let her go completely. He was still holding her hand, just in case Syoaran made any sudden moves.

Syaoran hugged Sakura around the waist, and Sakura wrapped the one arm that wasn't being held by Eriol around his neck.

"Listen, as soon as he's distracted, I'm going to try and take the knife out of his hands. When I give you the Q, then you move away from him so I don't hurt you, okay?" Syaoran whispered quickly so Eriol wouldn't hear.

"Okay…I thought that you were actually going to let him hurt me."

"Of course not. Don't worry, soon enough you'll be out of his clutch."

"Time's up." Eriol said, pulling Sakura away from Syoaran. " I think it's time to get to the point. Sakura, don't you think that…" Eriol began, but neither Sakura nor Syaoran was paying any attention to him. Syaoran was looking at Sakura who nodded her head in return.

"NOW!" yelled Syaoran, and Sakura moved to the side while he lunged at Eriol and kicked his hand, making the knife fly through the air. Taking this moment to get away from Eriol, Sakura kicked his shin and ran behind Syaoran. As soon as the knife hit the grass, both him and Eriol lunged for it, landing on the ground. They were rolling on the ground, struggling to get the knife out of each other's hands.

"Let go!"

"She will never love you because of everything that you've done! So stop trying to win her cause it's never going to happen!"

"I know she wont…and that's why…that's why I'm doing this." Eriol stopped fighting and lay on the grass quietly. "I've always wanted her... but she's never seen me more then just a friend." Syaoran, who was sitting on him at the time, stopped trying to force the knife out of his hand and got off of him. "There were so many thing's I've done for her in the past…I thought that it would be enough…but none of it was…everything I did was a waste. And now I'm trying to get her by force…but that's not working either." Syaoran rolled his eyes and stepped closer to him.

"How stupid can you get? You can't win a girl by simply buying her things or by trying to force them to like you. Have you ever thought that the reason that she doesn't like you is because you're not her type?"

"Syaoran…" Syaoran stopped talking and the both of them turned their heads to look at Sakura. "Eriol, he's right. The reason I don't like you is because you're not my type, and another reason is your attitude, your personality, everything about you I hate! We used to be friends, but now, after seeing who you really are, who you have become, it disgusts me." the look Sakura was giving Eriol was one of pure hatred, and it made him a little uneasy.

"Sakura…" he tried but was cut off. Sakura was really heated, the anger she was feeling towards him was practically radiating off of her skin.

"Shut up! I hate you, I don't ever…"

"Shh…" Syaoran said pulling her back cautiously. "Don't piss him off…he still has the knife." Sakura looked at him and then at Eriol, suddenly realizing what he meant.

"Enough chit chat. Sakura, I'll see you soon…in the afterlife." Eriol said and began running at her. Right when he was about to strike, a dart was shot and he fell to the ground kneeling. Looking down he noticed the red tip of the dart and soon enough he was getting dizzy but was still able to see.

"I don't think that such action is called for." A voice said and all three heads turned to see that it was Tomoyo. She was standing on the sidewalk with her arms crossed and a proud look on her face. "Besides, I think that enough has been done in one night…I don't think you would want to get into any more trouble then you're already in Eriol." Eriol tried desperately to stand up and was failing miserably. The dart was taking effect extremely fast so all he could do was kneel in the same spot until it wore off.

"What do you mean? No one is here to whiteness what is happening." He said, beginning to wobble. Tomoyo looked at him and smiled wickedly, her arms still crossed.

"Ha, that's what you think." And with a simple snap of her fingers, about three cameramen sprung out from nearby bushes and a police car appeared from around the street corner, stopping right in front of the house. Eriol's facial expression was priceless. Even though he could barely move, he was shaking…a lot. "You see Eriol…" Tomoyo said, kneeling down in front of him. "You may think that you have a few tricks up your sleeve, but the more you have I'm always a step ahead of you, maybe not all the time, but I'm always ready when I need to be." She got closer to him, her face right in front of his. "Obviously you can see that by all the people surrounding you…oh…and don't be too sad, you'll only be in jail for oh lets say…10 or 15 years, it's up to them." She said pointing to the cops who were making their way up to them. Eriol hung his head, not allowing him self to look at her again. He knew she was right, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Tomoyo walked away from him as the cops took hold of his arms, and right before getting into the car, he looked at Sakura and told her one last thing.

"All I wanted was you." he stood there waiting for her reaction when he noticed her walking up to him, her face was sad, almost as if she felt bad for him. And inches away from him she smiled, making him smile in return. Then, out of nowhere, she turned her head the other way and spit, looking back at him afterwards.

"Too bad."

Eriol opened his mouth to say something but had no time since his head was pushed into the car. Sakura, along with Syaoran, Tomoyo and all her camera men watched as the car disappeared, Eriol's face growing smaller and smaller the more it drove off into the distance.

"Well I think that about covers it, thank you Georgieo, I never could've don't it without you." Tomoyo said as a tall man walked up to her.

"No problem, I espect zat his face shall nevear be seen avound zis place evear again?' he said in his French accent.

"Oui, his face shall never be seen around here ever again." The French man bent over and kissed Tomoyo on both cheeks before snapping his fingers. In doing so all three cameramen walked around from behind the bushes and followed him back to their van. "I guess that's it then?" Tomoyo said walking over to Sakura and Syaoran who was holding her tightly in his arms.

"Yes, it is, we finally did it. He's gone, forever."

"Correction." Syaoran said with a finger held out. "He will be gone for 10 or 15 years, not forever."

"Whatever." Sakura punched him playfully in the chest and Tomoyo giggled.

"I hope that everything's all right. You're not hurt or anything are you Sakura?" Tomoyo asked lifting her arm up to see if there were any bruises or cuts.

"No, I'm fine and so is Syaoran."

"Okay, I guess I can go home and sleep peacefully then?"

"Yup."

"Okay, I guess I'll see you two lovebirds tomorrow." Tomoyo said walking off. As soon as she was out of sight, Sakura turned around to face Syaoran.

"Thank you for protecting me. I always knew that you were my knight in shining armor." Syaoran smiled proudly and ran a hand through his disheveled hair.

"Well, you know…" he started but only ended up being punched in the stomach again by Sakura.

"I love you." She said leaning closer to him.

"I love you too." And, with no one in sight, Syaoran pulled Sakura into a tender kiss.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

5 Years later:

"I don't think so, come back here." Sakura said. 5 years have passed and she was a bit older. Her hair was longer and a little darker and there was something new in her life.

Walking over to the television, she picked up a young boy no older then the age of 3. He had dark, untidy brown hair and brown eyes, with small hands that resembled a lot like hers and the energy and wildness of both her and his father.

"Man, you are EXACTLY like your dad, what's going to happen to me when you turn 13?" She said pinching his cheeks playfully.

"DADDY!" he yelled, jumping down from Sakura's grasp and running into a big embrace from no other then his dad.

"Do you have ANY Idea how hard it is to take care of your son? I swear, every day he's becoming more and more like YOU." She said poking her husband in the chest.

"Well he's beginning to get YOUR attitude." He said putting him down.

"Sure okay, come here Hunter." Sakura said and he ran back into her arms. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you Li Syaoran. " Syaoran just winked at her and began walking off when Sakura's raised voice stopped him. "Umm, I think you're forgetting something."

"Hmm?"

"Where's my kiss? How dare you forget to give your wife a kiss, you just got back from work." Sakura was tapping her foot on the ground with an eyebrow raised waiting for an answer.

"Do you deserve a kiss? If I remember correctly, you poked me about 2 minutes ago." Sakura opened her mouth to say something but was caught in a warm kiss.

"There, you happy now?" he said jokingly.

"Yep, sure am."

"Okay, come on, everyone on the couch for the family picture." An elderly man said holding the camera in his hand. Within minutes everyone, including the cat was on the couch smiling. "Now, on the count of three: 1…2…3…" there was a flash and the picture was taken. There was Sakura, Syaoran, and Hunter, all sitting together happily. Their expressions were joyful and everything seemed perfect. Why shouldn't it be? Sakura had a family that she had always wanted, the man of her dreams, and the son she had dreamt of having her entire life. What more could she ask for? To her, everything was perfect, and it was going to stay that way…forever.

The end 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

N/A: Well, there ya have it. This story is finally over. I know it wasn't that great at the beginning because like I said before, this was the first ever fic I made. But overall I hope you all liked it and will continue to read my other stories. Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope to hear from you again!


End file.
